El Caos Padre
by FHix
Summary: Enfrentar a nuestros padres cuando no hemos cumplido con sus expectativas o cuando simplemente no nos comportamos como ellos esperan que lo hagamos es bastante duro, y esa rebelde desobediencia puede llevar a consecuencias trágicas. Si así es con los mortales, ¿qué se puede esperar con los inmortales?
1. Prólogo

**El Caos Padre**

 **Prólogo inicial**

Todo estaba de cabeza, completamente fuera de control. Las cuatro princesas alicornio, llámese Celestia, Luna, Cadence y la más reciente, Twilight Sparkle, yacían atrapadas por una hiedra gruesa, inmóviles y sin oportunidad de usar su magia para liberarse. Otras cinco ponis se hallaban protegidas bajo un campo de fuerza, asistiendo a un agotado amigo. Se había desatado una feroz lucha entre titanes, cuyo origen y poder era el mismo caos.

Un Draconequus mayor, con cabeza de cabra, un cuerno de alce y el otro curvado, con dos pares de ojos relampagueantes y sobre un fondo verde, una larga cola espinosa que terminaba en cascabel, cuerpo de lobo, un brazo como garra de dragón y el otro una mano de cinco dedos cubierta de pelo negro, un ala de cóndor y otra ala membrada, además de dos pares de tentáculos que le salían por la espalda, se alzaba triunfal con su figura recortada sobre el sol, cubierto ahora por un planetoide rojo que lo eclipsaba, tiñendo así el cielo de un carmesí oscuro.

- _¡Una vez que destruya a estas alicornios, yo tomaré el poder de este reino y te enseñaré, hijo, lo que es traer el caos, el_ _verdadero_ _caos! ¡Y no podrás hacer nada para detenerme!_

A continuación, entre sus garras, Alucord acumuló una gran esfera de magia negra, suficiente para acabar con toda vida inmortal. Era la última instancia, el último recurso al que se vio obligado a recurrir para hacerle entender a Discord que ningún amo del caos debía romper la regla básica: no aliarse jamás con los seres de la Armonía. Era tal la furia y la vergüenza por la deshonra cometida, que no le importaba ya quitarle a su hijo todo lo que había obtenido. Había pensado en ponerlas en contra de él, pero luego recapacitó y se decidió a acabar con el problema de raíz.

Discord siempre había sido un rebelde, como lo fue el mismo Alucord frente a su padre Thratos miles de milenios atrás. Pero jamás había traspasado ciertos límites, límites que Discord sí. Le había dejado ser como quiso, le había permitido expresar el caos a su manera, aún cuando no estuviera de acuerdo con algunos detalles, en ningún momento lo había sometido a la represión que su padre sí le había aplicado. Alucord, por muy extraño que pareciera para un ser completamente fuera de los parámetros mortales, había pretendido superar a su padre, incluso se veía satisfecho con el novedoso caos que Discord creaba, pero por causa de su blandura de mano, le había salido todo lo contrario a lo que debía ser.

Éste era el castigo y el sacrificio por su desobediencia. Acabaría con las alicornios primero, las primeras causantes de la desgracia, y luego vería qué hacer con las otras mortales, sobre todo esa amarilla de pelo rosa, que parecía ejercer mucha más atención en Discord que las otras. Una parte pequeña de Alucord quería desistir, si bien había traído caos, destrucción y muerte en muchas otras dimensiones y acabado con otros oponentes seriamente más fuertes que las hijas de Orión y Andrómeda, este caso por alguna razón era distinto. Pero si era lo necesario para corregir esa bondad que envenenaba el alma de su heredero y lo hacía débil y vulnerable, lo haría.

Un instante, una fracción de milisegundos en que Alucord lanzó la esfera mágica para destruir a esas patéticas princesas, bastó para que, abriendo los ojos, Discord reaccionara a pesar de su cansancio, y con un último chasquido, se interpuso entre éstas y la esfera destructora, el último esfuerzo por defender a quienes le habían dado algo que su padre no, y por ofrecerse en sacrificio como oportunidad última de hacerlo recapacitar. Como si quisiera comprobar cuánto lo apreciaba Alucord en realidad.

-¡Discord, no…! – había balbuceado Fluttershy con desesperación.

Alucord vio la estupidez que había cometido su único hijo, pero no pudo siquiera maldecir tan mala suerte.

Bueno chicos les traigo una vista previa, una pequeña probada de este nuevo fic. Si quieren saber cómo empezó y cómo va a terminar, no duden, ya saben qué hacer. Discord es el único de los villanos que hasta ahora no tiene origen definido en la serie oficial –ni los cómics-, lo que deja al fandom la total libertad de darle más de un origen posible. Cada uno lo interpreta a su manera, no?

Desde ya les agradecería mucho el apoyo.


	2. Percepciones e incógnitas

**Percepciones e incógnitas**

Manifestaciones caóticas se denunciaron por toda Equestria. Los fenómenos en sí no eran demasiado peligrosos, pero sí notables como para hacer perder la paciencia a pegasos, unicornios y terrenales.

Nubes rosadas hacían llover leche con chocolate que arruinaban las cosechas y fastidiaban el cielo de los ponis del clima.

Ramas y cizañas estorbaban en las plantaciones, en Sweet Apple Acres, por ejemplo, los campos de maíz y el huerto de manzanas se habían convertido en un campo de batalla en el que la familia Apple se esforzaba por combatir las alimañas que dañaban sus cosechas.

Los objetos de tiendas y hogares cobraban vida, esparciendo un desorden generalizado y en ocasiones intentado atacar a los moradores.

En las ciudades, las señales y los semáforos se descontrolaban, produciendo demoras, conflictos e incidentes en las vías públicas. Algo parecido ocurría con el sistema ferroviario, de pronto las vías se habían transformado en montañas rusas colgando sobre sitios bizarros como ríos de lava, abismos burbujeantes o aguas donde nadaban tiburones cíclopes o pirañas aterradoras.

Un remolino rodeó Cloudsdale para hacerla girar continuamente.

Las costas de Manehattan fueron abordadas por un agua jabonosa, de la que emergían criaturas hechas de espuma que trataban de absorber y cubrir todo lo que se hallara a su paso.

Y Poniville por supuesto, no escapaba a la locura de la naturaleza.

Calles llenas de detergente hicieron resbalar y chocar varias carretas, dificultando el tránsito y el comercio. Las verduras, frutas y flores en el mercado pronto se volvieron criaturas indomables que pretendían devorar a los ponis, pero más que nada aterrarlos con su antinatural presencia.

Cuando Twilight salió ese día para realizar unas compras, notó el estado de conmoción que había en el pueblo. Tras una rápida investigación, que incluía los testimonios de su amiga granjera, Fluttershy, quien tenía un revuelo de animales en su casa totalmente fuera de control, Rarity, cuyos maniquíes habían cobrado vida y danzaban una tarantela en su sala, Pinkie Pie que en realidad no hacía otra cosa que perseguir las nubes rosas para beber leche con chocolate, y Rainbow Dash que incansablemente intentaba dominar esas nubes.

Las seis portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía discutían la situación, pero pronto una turba de ponis exigiendo respuestas las persiguió hasta la puerta del castillo, en el cual ellas se refugiaron para continuar más tranquilamente su debate.

-Estoy segura de que Discord tiene que ver con todo esto. – masculló Rainbow.

-¿Y ahora qué le ha picado para causar todo este desastre? ¡Estaba tranquilamente cosiendo esta mañana cuando tuve que salir corriendo y cerrar la boutique! Por suerte, dejé a Sweetie Belle con mis padres. – se quejó Rarity con su típico tono dramático.

-¡No hay forma de que mi familia y yo rescatemos algo de nuestra producción para cubrir los gastos! ¡Los murciélagos de la fruta arrasaron con gran parte del huerto, sin mencionar que ahora van tras mis otras cosechas! – bufó Applejack - ¡Me aseguraré de que ese malandra lo pague caro ni bien lo vea!

-¡Además, la leche con chocolate está amarga! – se quejó Pinkie Pie.

-Pinkie, eso es lo menos de lo que debemos preocuparnos – sentenció Twilight. – Fluttershy, ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué Discord haría todo esto?

-Um, no, ayer tomamos el té y todo parecía estar bien…

-¡Oh, vamos, todas sabemos lo traicionero que puede ser! Sugiero que lo busquemos y le pateemos el trasero de una vez. – dijo Rainbow, chocando un casco con otro.

-Hay que informar a las princesas de esto. De hecho, creo que ya deben estar informadas…

En ese momento, Spike escupió un pergamino. Twilight enseguida lo tomó y lo leyó. Su cara se desfiguró en una mueca de horror.

-¿Qué es lo que dice, querida? – inquirió Rarity, preocupada por la expresión de la alicornio lavanda.

-No nos dejes con la intriga, terroncito. – secundó Applejack.

-No me digas que Poniville no es la única zona de Equestria envuelta en este embrollo… - terció Rainbow.

-Esto es más grave de lo que pensamos… ¡el caos se ha esparcido por toda Equestria! – anunció Twilight, acompañando la horrorización del rostro de sus amigas.

-Y ahora sin los Elementos de la Armonía, ¿qué se supone que harán? – dijo Spike.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¿Y si los tomamos de vuelta? El árbol de la Armonía no se morirá por un día que… - Pinkie Pie no perdía nunca el entusiasmo.

-No, Pinkie Pie, eso además de arriesgado puede ser peligroso. – la interrumpió Twilight.

-¿Y qué otra cosa se te ocurre para derrotar a Discord, eh, cerebrito? – le replicó Rainbow, bastante disgustada.

-Eso es cierto. Debemos actuar enseguida, o esto sólo empeorará. – comentó Rarity.

-¿Pero quién no nos dice que Discord no los haya tomado ya? – preguntó Applejack, pensativa.

-No lo creo, tengo entendido que sólo las princesas pueden hacerlo. – le respondió Twilight.

-¿Y por qué no intentamos que Fluttershy hable con Discord a ver qué sucede? – Spike estaba en un buen punto – No olvidemos que le hace más caso a ella que a nadie, ¿tú qué dices, Fluttershy?

Las cinco ponis, que no habían parado de discutir entre que Spike hablaba, se callaron de repente y miraron a la pegaso amarilla. Ésta se encogió, intimidada por el peso de la atención de sus cinco amigas sobre ella, sabiendo que esperaban una respuesta que las tranquilizara. De cierto modo, se sentía un poco aliviada de que ellas decidieran saber su opinión, siquiera consultarle qué estaba dispuesta a hacer antes de forzarla a tomar una acción con la que tal vez no estaba de acuerdo. Tomó aire, se irguió, y respondió lánguidamente:

-Sí, lo haré. Es… extraño. Yo… no entiendo por qué ocurre esto, creí que después de lo de Ti-Tirek, no… nos… - tan pronto como subió, su firmeza se derrumbó en un sollozo.

-Oye, terroncito de azúcar, no llores. – la consoló Applejack – Ya encontraremos una solución a este problema.

-Hmmm – Pinkie se reconcentró un segundo, para tirar una hipótesis interesante - ¿Y qué si todo este caos no es generado por Discord en sí sino por una ente maligno que tomó control de él y pretende dominar Equestria usándolo como herramienta o chivo expiatorio para sus planes malignos y ahora Discord usa su magia caótica pero no es realmente consciente de ello porque está bajo una conciencia malvada como la que tomó posesión de la princesa Luna hace mil años y la convirtió en Nightmare Moon…?

Todas callaron unos segundos. Twilight meditó las palabras de su alocada amiga, después de los sucesos relacionados al Pinkie Sentido, había aprendido en confiar en sus instintos. Pero primero necesitaba alguna prueba empírica que respaldase esa teoría, y se animó a indagar sobre las mismas, preparándose para oír argumentos totalmente fuera de la lógica, al puro estilo de Pinkie Pie.

-De acuerdo, ¿cómo se te ocurrió eso?

-Bueno, por empezar, la leche con chocolate está muy amarga – sus amigas giraron los ojos, Rainbow estaba a punto de intervenir pero Twilight la detuvo con un ademán, pues Pinkie al parecer tenía más cartas bajo la manga – Además, ya sabemos que Discord está reformado y que la amistad de Fluttershy es mucho para él, y que todavía tiene una deuda que pagar con todos nosotros. – a este punto, Pinkie traía un sombrero como el de Sherlock Holmes y una pipa – Por otro lado, mi sensor detecta que el caos que ahora reina en Poniville posee una esencia distinta de la del caos que Discord hace…

-Tienes que estar bromeando… - relinchó Rainbow, fastidiada, entre que se colaba el bullicio de la turba de ponis afuera.

-Vaya, eso tiene bastante sentido. – aprobó Spike, con un bostezo expresó lo cansado que se levantó esa mañana.

-No entiendo. ¿Cómo sabes… cómo diferencias la esencia del caos? – Twilight estaba muy confundida, al igual que el resto.

-Bueno… hay algunas cosas que van más allá de mi comprensión…

-Miren, la verdad es que me encantaría entender lo que insinúa Pinkie, pero no podemos olvidarnos del caos y de los ponis enojados que nos esperan afuera. – comentó Rarity.

-Y cuanto más perdamos tiempo hablando aquí, los problemas se multiplican. – dijo Applejack. – Hay muchas cosas en peligro.

-A ver, puede que no sea errado lo que dice Pinkie Pie. – Pinkie asintió a la premisa de Twilight – Hasta podríamos creer en la posibilidad de que existan otros seres capaces de crear caos, o que por lo menos estén intentando apoderarse de los poderes de Discord…

-¡Eso es lo más tonto que he oído! Discord es el único que puede traer caos, ¿acaso están tratando de justificarlo? – bramó Rainbow Dash.

-Rainbow Dash, cálmate. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a Canterlot y plantear esto a las princesas, quizá ellas tengan alguna información que…

-¡Yo opino que saltemos a los ponis de la puerta y corramos a tomar los Elementos de la Armonía! Ahora eres una alicornio, Twilight, ¡deberías poder tomarlos de allí! – replicó Rainbow, señalando hacia el Everfree.

Las demás no sabían cómo manejar la tensión del momento. Ésas eran sus dos opciones: ir a Canterlot o al Bosque Everfree. Spike notaba la turbación de las ponis, y las miró de a una, preocupado porque se desatara una polémica por ver cuál de las dos opciones se tomaba. No era la mejor de las situaciones, pero tampoco la peor, Equestria ya había pasado por otras crisis antes.

-Podríamos dividirnos y que… - atinó a decir el bebé dragón, pero Twilight lo cortó en seco.

-No, Spike, debemos permanecer juntas en esto. Además, nada nos asegura que podamos reunirnos otra vez si unas parten a Canterlot y otras van al bosque sin ninguna protección. Comprendo tu punto, Rainbow Dash, y sé que tu intención es buena, pero no sabemos a qué nos estamos enfrentando realmente.

La pegaso color cian refunfuñó. Decidió no llevarle la contraria a su amiga, al ver que las demás la apoyaban más a ella.

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos en Canterlot? No, más bien, ¿cómo llegaremos a Canterlot?

-Es cierto, la salida está bloqueada…- señaló Applejack.

-Y el viaje en tren nos demoraría mucho tiempo... – secundó Rarity.

-¡Duh, tontitas, Twilight es una alicornio ahora, seguro podrá teletransportarnos a todas allá! ¿No es cierto que has estado practicando la tele transportación de más de dos ponis a larga distancia? – dijo Pinkie, abrazando a Twilight y clavándole la mirada.

-Em, sí, pero… - la princesa de la amistad decidió dejar sus dudas a un lado, si dudaba daría pie a una nueva discusión, y el tiempo se acababa – De acuerdo, hagámoslo. Sólo si están todas realmente de acuerdo.

-Yo lo estoy. – afirmó Applejack.

-Yo también, querida. – secundó Rarity.

-¡Yo tres! – terció Pinkie con unos saltitos.

-Yo… yo igual… - la voz de Fluttershy se perdió en un susurro.

-Cuenten conmigo. – se animó Spike.

-Bien, sólo faltas tú, Rainbow. ¿Todavía vas a insistir con lo de ir al Everfree?

-Sí… - respondió la pegaso de crin multicolor ladeando la mirada.

-Entonces, todas conmigo. ¡Ahí vamos!

-0-0-0-0-

Canterlot no quedó excluido de la ola caótica por hallarse sobre una montaña. De hecho, era uno de los centros poblacionales más afectados. La actividad en el castillo era muy fluida, sirvientes, soldados y mensajeros iban y venían por sus pasillos.

Luna se había incorporado al movimiento diurno, despertada por la turbación de una influencia poderosa. En sí, compartía con Pinkie Pie ese presentimiento extraño de que aquel caos venía de una fuente distinta a la que todos conocían. Tampoco dejaba de preguntarse qué motivaba a cierto Draconequus a romper el pacto tácito que había jurado, sin mencionar que permanecía fresca su reciente traición. Encontró a su hermana muy atareada, con el estómago reclamando con un sonido apenas audible una ración de pastel. Lejos de que le diera risa, por lo menos no en esta situación, Luna pidió a Celestia respuestas que la princesa solar también necesitaba.

-¿Has enviado por las portadoras?

-Sí, lo he hecho, no deben tardar en venir. – respondió a secas Celestia, ocupada por mantenerse al tanto con la pila de informes remitidos de todas las gobernaciones que conformaban Equestria.

Luna se desvió para ir a observar por una ventana la intensa movida en la capital.

-Algo no está bien.

-Ya lo creo. Definitivamente, pienso que fue un error darle una segunda oportunidad a Discord… ahora comprendo que algunos jamás cambiarán. – agregó Celestia con un tono furioso.

-Digo que hay algo extraño. Una pieza que no encaja. No… no parece del tipo que magia que haría Discord.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Luna?

La princesa de la noche no alcanzó a responder. De pronto, un brillo intenso cegó a las hermanas reales, para dejar al descubierto cuando su luz se extinguió a un grupo de seis ponis y un dragón.

-Twilight Sparkle y compañía, qué bueno que han llegado.

-Vinimos tan rápido como pudimos, princesa. – dijo Twilight, levantándose rápidamente y haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Querida Fluttershy, ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué se le dio a Discord olvidarse de nuestro trato de la noche a la mañana? – la princesa del sol fijó su vista en la mencionada poni, la cual sólo atinó a esconderse detrás de la poni más cercana por la impresión. Esa poni cercana fue, de hecho, la princesa Luna.

-Celestia, mejor trata de relajarte. Escuchemos lo que ellas tengan para decir, de seguro podrá ayudarnos a resolver nuestras dudas.

-No es mucho lo que tenemos… - admitió Twilight, dándose cuenta de que al parecer las princesas se hallaban en la misma situación de incertidumbre que ellas – Pero… digamos, de existir otra criatura capaz de crear caos… ¿es posible?

-Eso es algo que yo me he estado planteando también. Pero no tenemos ningún conocimiento ni registro de ello. – respondió Luna.

-¿Y qué me dice de que un ente maligno haya poseído a Discord para intentar dominar Equestria? – Pinkie apareció otra vez con su sombrero y pipa de investigadora.

Las hermanas reales quedaron perplejas.

-Pensamos que algo de eso haya podido suceder. Discord no tendría el valor de traicionarnos nuevamente… supongo… - dijo Twilight, pensando que su mentora no tomaría muy a bien esas palabras. Probablemente la princesa esperara que vinieran a decirle que habían tomado cartas en el asunto.

-¿Han intentado contactarlo? – preguntó Luna.

-No, princesa. – admitió Twilight con la cabeza gacha.

-Yo les dije que debíamos ir al bosque Everfree a buscar los Elementos de la Armonía para enseñarle a ese idiota que no toleraremos que nos tome por estúpidas otra vez. – dijo Rainbow soberbiamente, creyendo que las princesas alabarían su idea, pero, por el contrario, Celestia negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no habría sido recomendable. Hasta el momento no tenemos datos precisos de la situación, realmente no sabemos qué es lo que está detrás de esto. Luna dice que también tiene la certeza de que no se trata precisamente de Discord, ¿no es eso lo que ibas a decirme, hermana?

-Claro. He detectado una esencia caótica diferente, es como si se relacionara con Discord pero a la vez no. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vieron?

-Hum, bueno, ayer tomamos el té y… se comportaba igual que siempre. Yo no vi nada raro. – respondió Fluttershy, escondida detrás de Twilight.

-A lo mejor está pasando por uno de esos descontroles… ya saben, como lo de la gripe azul. – comentó Applejack.

-Oh, ese día fue tan…¡terrible! – comentó Rarity dramáticamente.

-¡Eso fue toda una farsa para molestar a Twilight! – replicó Rainbow.

-Escuchen, no perdamos el foco…

- _Ah, pero si ya lo perdieron…_

Ante las ocho sorprendidas ponis y dragón, una bombilla de setenta y cinco watts rodó hasta el centro del grupo, transformándose en un ¡pip! En el susodicho señor del caos.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto? Fui a visitar a mis amigas de Poniville y me encontré con un lío inexplicable… Sólo faltaban ustedes…

De improviso, Discord fue atacado por una ráfaga azul que no llegó a inmovilizarlo en el suelo.

-Oh, vaya forma de recibirme… - apareciendo sobre el techo, miraba indignado a las indignadas ponis de abajo, aunque Luna tenía un semblante más sereno – Bueno, no es nada que me sorprenda. Hay caos en Equestria y todos culpan al buen chico de Discord.

-¡Mejor no hablemos de eso! Como si no nos diéramos cuenta… - ladró Rainbow.

-¡No hay ningún otro responsable por todos los problemas de allá afuera más que tú! – señaló Applejack.

-Por…por qué mejor no esperan a que hable… - la suave voz de la pegaso amarilla era interceptada por los reclamos de las demás.

-¡Tranquilícense ya! Recuerden lo que hablamos, chicas. – Twlight encontró en su voz un tono de orden que jamás habría creído tener.

Discord apareció entre las ponis, vestido como un recluso y revoleando unas esposas.

-Hasta que por fin me dejan defenderme… Les repito que yo no tengo nada que ver con todos los disturbios de los que me acusan.

-Y entonces, ¿quién? – exigió Celestia – Hasta ahora no conocemos a nadie con habilidades como las tuyas, Discord.

-A menos que tú sepas algo al respecto. – agregó Luna.

-Oh, vaya, eso suena interesante… - dijo el señor del caos, adoptando la posición de la estatua del Pensador.

-Esto es serio, Discord. No dejaremos de culparte si no demuestras que esto no es más que otra broma tuya. – dijo Twilight.

-¿Y si alguien lo está inculpando?

Se oyeron los aplausos de un público imaginario, al mismo tiempo que Discord con un traje elegante le entregaba a Spike, también vestido como para un evento singular, un trofeo de oro.

-¡Felicitaciones a la mejor pregunta del día! – anunció el Draconequus. Tan rápido como todo apareció, así Discord lo desvaneció – Nunca creí que hubiera un cerebro detrás de toda esa enorme cabeza tuya, Spike, ¡la verdad es que has dejado sorprendido!

-Eh, ¿gracias?

-Spikey-wikey tiene razón. Tal vez podrías decirle lo que nos dijiste a nosotras, Pinkie. – apuntó Rarity.

-¿Spikey-wikey? – Discord estaba a punto de echarse carcajear, pero Pinkie lo tomó de sorpresa con su larga, larga explicación sobre el caso.

-Okey, ¿y en qué se basan tú y Lulú para decir que ese caos no parece mío?

-¿Soy yo o le tocó el orgullo? – le susurró Rainbow a Applejack y Rarity, las ponis más cercanas a ella.

-Duh, porque las nubes no son rosa fuerte sino apagado, y porque la leche con chocolate que hacen llover es muy amarga. – respondió la poni fiestera, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¿Amarga, dices?

Discord salió por la ventana y regresó en cuestión de milisegundos para no darles tiempo a las ponis de creer que escaparía. Traía una nube de algodón de azúcar relativamente pequeña consigo. Acto seguido, sacó un vaso de cristal de la nada, presionó una esquina de la nube, haciendo que ésta irrigara sobre el vaso, volcando un poco en el piso, mientras sus espectadoras atónitas seguían sus movimientos detenidamente. Bebió el vaso de un trago, y la mueca de asco fue tal que provocó una sutil sonrisa en algunos rostros, y una muy grande en el de Pinkie Pie.

-¿Verdad que tengo razón?

Discord no le prestó atención. Una duda se plantó en su rostro, sus ojos rojos examinaban la nube con detenimiento. Cortó un trozo y lo probó, saboreándolo sin hacer otra mueca de asco. El silencio reinaba en el salón que ocupaban. Unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta, pero nadie los notó. Con el vaso que continuaba en su garra de águila, Discord lo sostuvo mientras presionaba la nube con su pata de león para hacerla caber dentro del recipiente de vidrio. Una vez que dentro se hallaba el volumen de la nube, lo batió intensamente por espacio de unos minutos. La consistencia abandonó su tono rosado para adquirir uno más rojizo, con volutas negras y púrpuras. El ceño fruncido del señor del caos se encontraba fijo en la reacción de la sustancia mientras sus dedos revolvían el contenido. Finalmente, colocó una tapa en el vaso, la desapareció, y trató de sonar despreocupado y como si le hiciera gracia el asunto cuando dirigió unas palabras a las princesas y las portadoras. Es decir, como les hablaba siempre, pero se notaba que alguna reacción adversa le había producido lo que fuera que había descubierto con su peculiar procedimiento.

-Disculpen señoritas, voy a dar un paseo y vuelvo con todo solucionado.

Incluso el draconequus sonrió, pero sólo Pinkie se dio cuenta de la falsedad de esa sonrisa.


	3. A la espera

Hola, mis queridos lectores.

Después de cierto tiempo sin actualizar este fic, he aquí traigo el tercer capítulo. Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentan y siguen la historia, su apoyo significa mucho para mí.

Sin más preámbulos, los dejo leer. De momento nos centraremos en Discord y su padre, luego veremos qué hacen las princesas y las portadoras de la armonía.

…

 **A la espera**

 _Portales al Inframundo y sus diferentes estamentos los había estratégicamente escondidos en el mundo terrestre, en el propio mundo subyaciente y en puntos exactos del cosmos, siempre de formas sutiles y con distintos objetos como picaporte. Alucord rodeó el planeta rojo, Marte, y miró a lo lejos la azuliverde Tierra un instante. Tras el despertar de su prolongado letargo en la Nebulosa Xías, abandonó este colchón de estrellas con el propósito de ir a visitar a su hijo nuevamente y apreciar el caos esparcido por éste en el mundo._

 _Ubicada en perpendicular al Cinturón de Orión, y alineada con la estrella Sirio, había una estrella falsa, un residuo de una enana blanca, diminuta, la cual Alucord tocó con una de sus garras de dragón, abriendo así uno de los mencionados portales secretos. Apareció en los lindes de la cueva Aquerusia*, en un pantano marrón cuyos árboles tenían sus bases eternamente cubiertas por el lodo de la ciénaga. Aquellos eucaliptos ocres interceptaban los rayos del sol, de tal manera que el pantano estaba siempre cubierto de una penumbra difusa, lo que hacía peligroso para cualquiera el tránsito por el sendero de la ciénaga. Sin embargo, eso no fue problema para Alucord, que fue volando hasta una isla ordinaria, llena de huesos por doquier y teñida del escarlata de la sangre que allí derramaban las presas del Wendigo*. De hecho, encontró al ser bípedo de cabeza de ciervo y única asta arrancando la carne de lo que parecía un cuarto o un hombro. Como no se encontraba de espaldas, levantó la cabeza antes de que el Draconequus pusiera su patas de híbrido en el suelo mugriento de su isla._

 _-Buen provecho. – saludó sin asco Alucord. Si bien no era tan zaparrastroso para comer, admitía que había cierto disfrute en comer la carne como se quisiera, sin los miramientos que tienen otras bestias._

 _-¿Gustas? – le ofreció el Wendigo._

 _-No, gracias._

 _-Con un estómago de hidra no creo que te preocupen las bacterias de la carroña._

 _-Tengo estómago de dragón. Y no repetiré dos veces lo mismo._

 _-Buen día. – saludó finalmente el Wendigo – Te ves demasiado sosegado, Alucord. Me sorprende verte aquí, pues siempre me pareció que simpatizabas más con Pan*, y con los otros faunos*. Los chivos entre ustedes se entienden aunque estén mezclados con otras razas._

 _-Pan vive en los bosques y no se entera tan bien de las noticias del exterior._

 _-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo me entero de todo recorriendo esta ciénaga? La comida siempre escasea, de vez en cuando me encuentro un peregrino perdido, pero agradezco que lo que cazo me rinde._

 _-Sé que eras cercano a Discord. Necesito confirmar algo._

 _-Ah, por ahí vas, ¿no? Yo hace mucho no tengo noticias de él, se me ha dado por preguntar a los perdidos si lo conocen, y solamente uno me respondió. Me dijo que era una estatua de leyenda en una ciudad de los… de los ponis, creo. Pero esto hace mucho tiempo. De seguro Caronte* y Fleges* tendrán más detalles. O tienes el Oráculo de Delfos*…_

 _-Eso quiere decir que no reina el caos en el mundo… No puedo entender qué es lo que pasa. No puedo detectar su magia ni localizar a Discord. Eso no me agrada, me han dicho que las hijas de Galaxia lo derrotaron, no sé cómo, y lo convirtieron en piedra._

 _-Se oye bastante mal, ¿no? Pregúntale a Caronte, él siempre recuerda las historias que las almas le cuentan mientras los lleva por el Aqueronte._

 _-Parece que no me queda de otra…_

 _-Lo dices como si te llevaras mal con el remero. De hecho, no pareces tú. ¿Qué rayos te ha pasado?_

 _-Fui a descansar a una nebulosa luego de un enfrentamiento con Shuma Gorath*. No planeaba dormir tanto, pero estaba más cansado de lo que creía. Eso me perjudicó, ya que el letargo bloqueó temporalmente varias de mis facultades._

 _-Estás con pereza. Alguien me dijo una vez que las nebulosas son lo peor para hacer letargos, absorben tu energía y después cuesta mucho restablecerla._

 _-Y sobre Caronte, su problema es que es muy cascarrabias._

 _-Eso lo sabe cualquiera. Pero Caronte sabe mucho._

 _Otro inconveniente para Alucord era el hecho de que había despertado poco después de que Discord volviera a ser encarcelado en piedra por los Elementos de la Armonía y sus nuevas portadoras. Sólo que éste no lo sabía._

 _Penetrando entonces en las negras, malolientes y aterradoras profundidades de la Aquerusia*, Alucord descendió entonces al Hades. Su natural comportamiento iracundo y severo retornaba más rápido que el nivel de sus poderes. En lo único que haría caso al Wendigo era en lo de ir a consultar a Caronte. No tenía permitido el paso al Oráculo de Delfos, pero sabía que no lo necesitaría realmente, pues sí tenía permiso de acceder a un palatir*, que cumplía más o menos la misma función. A menos que antes consiguiera concentrarse y usar su habilidad de detección mágica para rastrear el paradero de Discord, trataría de prescindir de consultarlo._

 _Respiró el viciado e inmundo aire de la caverna por donde corría el tumultuoso río Aqueronte*, y contempló las orillas atestadas de almas que aguardaban el regreso del viejo remero para ser llevados al otro lado. Alucord aprovechó para consultar a las sombras de los muertos tanto si tenían información del señor del caos como también de la situación en el mundo de los vivos. No importaba si eran fallecidos recientes o no. Buscaba respuestas, y cualquiera podía tenerlas. Obtuvo pocos resultados positivos (lo cual es lógico si pensamos que la segunda derrota de Discord había ocurrido hacia muy poco como para que algún poni difunto supiera de la noticia cuando vivía). Por otro lado, la barca del cascarrabias volvió más rápido de lo que el viejo draconequus creía._

 _Sin respetar la fila de los amontonados en la orilla, y dado que estaba más apurado que nadie, Alucord se tele transportó delante del barquero, sobresaltándolo y provocando que éste le soltara una retahíla de groserías como salutación._

 _-Nunca un "Buenos días", Caronte, viejo gruñón. – se quejó Alucord._

 _-¿Crees que aquí tiene algún sentido dar ese tonto saludo? – Caronte se apoyó en su bastón, ignorando los reclamos de los muertos -Y no hablemos de viejos, Alucord, que casi tenemos la misma edad. No sé a qué vienes, pero déjame seguir mi labor. Ya me han multado antes por no cumplirla. Excepto que quieras que te lleve al otro lado, lo cual sería totalmente innecesario…_

 _-No, Caronte, vengo por información._

 _-No me vengas con sandeces. Yo no soy una enciclopedia. – replicó el remero, frunciendo el ceño._

 _-No, no lo eres, pero transportas almas todo el tiempo y ellos te relatan su historia durante el viaje. Y por ello has de conocer miles de anécdotas de todo tipo, ¿o me equivoco? – Alucord hacía una tentativa pacífica para obtener la colaboración de Caronte._

 _-Sí, ¿y eso qué? A nadie le interesa. Y córrete que el tumulto protesta, algunos ya han esperado más de cien años a la orilla, y me han autorizado a llevarlos sin pagar. – le respondió de forma hosca el remero, azuzando con el remo a su interlocutor._

 _-No me importa, si esperaron cien años, que esperen otros cien. – Alucord miró hacia atrás por sobre el hombro, intimidando a la multitud -Yo no puedo esperar._

 _-Fastidioso draconequus, ¿acaso alguien te ha enviado para joderme el día? Dime su nombre y se lo haré pagar cuando deba venir a rendir cuentas._

 _El harapiento barquero, de blancas y sucias barbas y ojos amarillos y cansinos no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo para escapar de los tentáculos de Alucord, harto de perder el tiempo discutiendo._

 _-No te beneficiará amenazarme, Alucord. Mejor vayamos a resolver esto en otra parte. Y que sea rápido._

 _-Que sea justo, toma un doblón de oro y me subiré a tu barca para ir a la otra orilla. No comprendo para qué necesitas una paga, si no tienes dónde gastarla. Pero no importa, cada uno debe cumplir con la misión que las Moiras le han asignado. – dijo Alucord, calmándose y soltando a Caronte para luego darle un doblón de oro en la mano. Éste último aceptó de mala gana, comprendiendo que la ciega determinación del otro no se esfumaría con su negativa._

" _Debería haberse quedado durmiendo en las estrellas" pensó molesto Caronte._

 _Marcharon por el curso del Aqueronte durante un minuto en completo silencio, calmando sus ánimos. Caronte pensó en la ridícula comedia que habían montado en la orilla, y esbozó una graciosa mueca sardónica. Se dio cuenta rápidamente de por qué venía Alucord a pedirle información, a pesar de que éste no había explicitado sobre qué. Hacía mil años la noticia corrió como reguero de pólvora, de forma tal que antes de que las sombras de los muertos le vinieran con el chisme, ya se lo había oído decir a Fleges, que había mostrado un ápice más de compasión. No es que el destierro de Discord conmoviera al Inframundo en sus divisiones, no como ocurriría en la superficie y entre los mortales. Se trataba de una cuestión de honor, de crianza. Alucord fue muy respetado como señor del caos de su momento, en otras dimensiones, y era un tipo que no toleraba errores ni blanduras._

 _-Pero qué viejos tontos y pedantes que somos – dijo Caronte, para romper el silencio. – Tú quieres saber qué pasó con Discord, pues no lo encuentras ni a él ni al caos, ¿verdad? Pues te la haré corta, dado que o ya te enteraste y te cuesta creerlo o no tienes idea de nada. Discord fue vencido hace mil años, convertido en una estatua de adorno. Las alicornios utilizaron las gemas que había dentro del Árbol de la Armonía, y así consiguieron traer nuevamente el orden a Equestria. Eso es lo que te puedo resumir de varios siglos de anécdotas individuales y anónimas._

 _Podía esperarse una dura demostración de ira por parte de Alucord, el barquero esperaba con cierta ansiedad este momento. Pero el antiguo señor del caos no se apuró en dar señales de enojo._

 _-Y dime cómo es posible eso. Se suponía que las semillas que le di debían atraparlas y matar ese horrendo árbol._

 _-Eso no lo sé. Pero hazte a la idea de que si lo vas a visitar ahora, esté algo rígido y silencioso._

 _-¿No sabes nada más?_

 _-Fleges conversa más seguido con las hadas chusmetas. Está más informado en noticias de actualidad. Sin embargo, he oído rumores de que Discord ha conseguido liberarse, pero no te aseguro nada…_

 _Alucord dejó abruptamente la barca de Caronte para ir con Fleges, en la orilla del ardiente Flegetonte, pero en eso se cruzó con el propio Hades, que andaba en busca del terrible sabueso Cerbero, y éste lo invitó a un banquete en su castillo en el Érebo. Alucord no habría aceptado sino fuera porque le empezaba a carcomer la rabia por la noticia, y porque quería tomarse el tiempo de elaborar una treta con el fin de liberar al imprudente hijo suyo, para que una vez derrotadas las hijas de Galaxia le enseñase cómo no dejarse vencer por el poder de la armonía._

.

.

.

Su estrategia había tenido un buen efecto. Alucord daba por sentado que Discord sabría reconocer el imperfecto caos que producía su padre, por el hecho de que ambos tenían distintas formas de producirlo. Se mordía de rabia, se la había pasado maquinando métodos autoritarios de disciplina para cuando se dignase a aparecer. No podía creer la gran cantidad de tonterías que había cometido Discord en tan poco tiempo, ni aún cuando el _palatir_ le mostró la verdad que se negaba parcialmente a creer.

El tiempo que pasó en aquella cueva, lo utilizó para fortalecerse, llegando al total dominio de sus facultades. Sólo por la indignación no siguió observando secretamente las acciones de Discord, era totalmente patético. Era una ofensa a su orgullo como padre, después de tantos años de entrenamiento para que supiera hacerse respetar como Señor del Caos, y encima sin el mismo rigor con el que su padre, Thratos, lo había criado. Alucord no había estado de acuerdo con éste en su tiempo, creía innecesario el excesivo disciplinamiento que le aplicaba, la falta de libertad para hallar su esencia caótica a su manera, y se prometió que la próxima generación, su descendencia, no pasaría por lo mismo.

Pero por lo visto, había fallado garrafalmente.

Arrancando sedimentos de las paredes, Alucord los masticaba para calmar sus nervios, y entre tanto, sintonizaba los destrozos que sus imitaciones caóticas creaban en los distintos sitios ecuestres por los que las había repartido. Discord se tomaba su tiempo al parecer para darse cuenta de lo que significaban estas señales. Un objetivo secundario era recordarle quién era y hacer que aquellas en las que confiaba desconfiasen más de él, ya que Alucord también estaba enterado de estúpida alianza con el centauro. Alucord hubiera deseado tomar una represalia contra Tirek cuando Hades lo condujo a su jaula en el Tártaro, aunque no sabía qué lo enfurecía más.

Con la mano de hombre estaba a punto de engullir una roca, absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente la oyó hablar.

-Hola, viejito.

El draconequus mayor miró sin sorpresa a la roca, la cual poseía ahora un rostro, dos ojos amarillos de pupilas rojas asimétricas, cejas blancas y una boca con un único colmillo.

-Se supone que ahora tengo un hijo roca, ¿eh? – dijo con medio sarcasmo Alucord.

-Jeje, ese sería el sueño de Maud Pie… En fin, dame un segundo…

La roca saltó de la mano de Alucord y se transformó en el draconequus menor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Discord reacomodó el lúgubre y desgarbado aspecto de la caverna en una sala de estar formal, moderada, con una alfombra y dos tullidos sillones sobre ella, más una mesa en medio con bandejas de macedonias de frutas y variedades de carnes, además de dos grandes vasijas con un preparado líquido similar al vino. Hasta incluso había una chimenea con fuego crepitante.

-¡Papi! – acto seguido, Discord abrazó efusivamente a su viejo, disfrazado de niño a la manera antigua, esto es, con un ridículo traje de marinero, una cofia de bebé y hasta una paleta de dulces - ¿Viajaste mucho? ¿Me trajiste regalos? ¿Me compraste muchos dulces? ¿Dulces con mucha azúcar? – y así siguió con un sinfín de preguntas infantiles, sin tener en cuenta el reprobador ceño fruncido de su progenitor, que lo soltó bruscamente.

-Ya deja de hacer el tonto, Discord. No es gracioso. Un señor del caos puede poner a otros en ridículo, pero no ridiculizarse a sí mismo. Eso es lo único que no lograste aprender bien. – replicó seriamente.

Volviendo a su forma normal, Discord respondió:

-Oh, vamos, padre. Ha pasado una veintena de siglos y me sigues sermoneando. ¿Nos ves estas cejas y esta chiva blanca? Ya soy mayor. Y perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos, lo sabes, como yo he dejado de esperar que entiendas que eso es parte de mi sentido del humor. Ahora siéntate y disfruta, que tenemos mucho de qué conversar…

Alucord había decidido seguirle el juego a su vástago, después de todo hacía mucho que no lo veía, estaba demasiado cambiado, y quería escuchar qué tenía éste para decir sobre sus acciones de los últimos años. Oír de primera mano una historia repetida. Por otro lado, se sentía muy a gusto con la recepción que Discord le había dado, pero como un sentimiento muy secundario.

-Así que, ¿a qué debo agradecer tu visita? – preguntó Discord, bebiendo una taza de té como todo un caballero (vestido también como uno, monóculo incluido) y levantando el meñique de su pata de águila.

-¿No puede un padre visitar a su hijo?

-Bueno, me parece muy noble de mi parte que vengas a visitarme cada mil años. Pero no me ofendo, pues tengo la felicidad de presentarte a mi esposa Eris, y a mis hijos, nietos y bisnietos.

Una increíble manada de híbridos salió de detrás del sillón de Discord, encabezada por una draconequus que no era sino más que la versión femenina del señor del caos, mientras que las otras tres generaciones de conformaban de seis miembros cada una, híbridos con características ponis, en su mayoría en referencia a las mane six, y hasta a las Hermanas Reales. Estas criaturas inventadas abordaron al "abuelo", que fingió creer que existían.

-Vástagos impresionantes, debo decir…

La prole se esparció por el recinto, desordenando y armando alboroto, haciendo sonreír apenas a Alucord.

-…y muy caóticos por cierto.

-Bueno, ya. – con un chasquido, Discord desapareció a su "familia". -¿Qué ha sido de ti estos años, padre? – preguntó, mirándolo devorar gran parte dela comida. –Parece que has estado viajando, te ves hambriento y cansado.

-En lo primero has acertado, mas no en lo segundo. Cuando te dejé a cargo de esta dimensión, pude ver que ponías en práctica a la perfección todo lo que te había enseñado, entonces decidí realizar un viaje a través del cosmos, conocer nuevos rumbos, conquistar alguna civilización aislada quizá, entretenerme creando caos en remotos puntos galácticos…

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Me encontré desafortunadamente con Shuma Gorath.

-¿Shuga qué? – un gran signo de interrogación se dibujó sobre la cabeza de Discord.

-Shuma Gorath, un pulpo cósmico que decía ser el señor del caos… De hecho, el motivo de nuestra contienda fue por la nomenclatura.

-Entiendo. Y si estás aquí sentado frente a mí, deduzco que pudiste derrotarlo.

-No me la dejó fácil. Nuestra batalla se prolongó más de lo que un mortal podría soportar. Me alejé cuanto pude del sistema solar donde habitaba, tanto como me lo permitieron mis fuerzas, y tomé descanso en una nebulosa, en la cual entré en letargo por años.

-Eso quiere decir que has tenido unas vacaciones increíbles, papá. La próxima llévame.

-¿Y tus ocupaciones como señor del caos en esta tierra? Creo que es tu turno de contar aventuras.

-Ah, sí, sobre eso… No hay problema. – por primera vez en su reunión, Alucord vio a Discord mostrar nerviosismo por su presencia. Había dado en el blanco, por ello le seguía el juego.

-¿Cómo que no hay problema? Se supone que jamás debes descuidar tus labores como Señor del Caos. No por nada defendí esa nomenclatura, el honor de los draconequus como hijos y portadores del Caos. Se supone que no deben fallar… como yo fallé como padre. – dijo Alucord, bajando la vista un momento.

-¿Qué dices? – se sobresaltó Discord – No eres un mal padre, viejito. No me has fallado… - el draconequus menor puso su pata de león en el hombro de su padre.

-No lo digo por eso. – replicó Alucord, mirándolo fijamente – Al salir de mi letargo, me topé con que la nebulosa había nublado varios de mis poderes. Salí a buscarte, y todos los que visitaba me decían lo mismo: que fuiste derrotado por las hijas de Galaxia. Me negué a creerlo, para colmo, a mi ida al Inframundo, me encontré con Hades mientras buscaba a Cerbero, que se había escapado, y éste me invitó a un banquete en su castillo. Me enteré de otras tantas cosas que no me gustaron, hasta que recurrí al _palatir_ … y comprendí que estaba equivocado, que todo el tiempo lo había estado. Que mis más grandes éxitos habían sido un fracaso.

Discord miraba a su padre a los ojos. Ya le parecía extraño que no hubiera revelado aún sus verdaderas intenciones.

…

…

Glosario, para los que no los conozcan:

 _Wendigo*_ es un demonio humanoide con cabeza de ciervo que gusta de comer carne. No se confunda con Windigoe, que corresponde a los seres que se alimentaban del odio entre los ponis antes de la Noche de Corazones Cálidos.

 _Pan*_ en la mitología griega y en algunas otras, se le conoce como el dios de los bosques, caracterizado como un humanoide con características de chivo.

 _Faunos*_ a menudo confundidos con los sátiros, estos seres mitológicos se diferenciaban por tener patas de chivo y costumbres diferentes de los sátiros.

 _Caronte*_ en la mitología griega, es el barquero del Hades, que lleva a las almas a través del río Aqueronte, hasta el otro lado, exigiendo como pago un doblón o moneda de oro.

 _Fleges*_ otro personaje de la mitología griega, menor popular que Caronte, es el que está a cargo del Flegetonte, el río de fuego.

 _Oráculo de Delfos*_ un oráculo es una respuesta que da una deidad a través de diversos medios, tanto físicos como espirituales, y en un sitio determinado que también toma su nombre. Dicha revelación puede ser sobre el futuro, el pasado o el presente. El oráculo al que me refiero fue uno de los más importantes de la Grecia Antigua, que se encontraba en la isla de Delfos, consagrada al dios Apolo.

 _Shuma Gorath*_ _"_ es un personaje ficticio de Marvel Comics, primeramente mencionado por el autor Robert E. Howard en una historia llamada «The Curse of the Golden Skull» en un hechizo que invocaba al poderoso "Shuma Gorath". Posteriormente apareció en _Marvel Premiere_ #5 como un adversario del Doctor Extraño. Su apariencia es similar a la de un pulpo, tiene un solo ojo con una pupila roja en el centro de su cuerpo, la tonalidad de su piel es verdosa aunque en los primeros cómics era purpura." **Fuente:** Wikipedia.

 _Aquerusia*_ es una cueva por medio de la cual se puede acceder al reino de los muertos, y que conecta a éste con el de los vivos.

 _Palatir*_ objeto que aparece en la saga el Señor de los Anillos, en forma de una esfera negra con el poder de conectar dos personajes lejanos, como un medio de comunicación donde el uno ve todo lo que aparece alrededor del otro.

 _Aqueronte*_ uno de los cinco ríos del Hades, el río del odio.

 _Flegetonte*_ otro río del mencionado sitio mitológico, el río de fuego.


	4. Discusión y confrontación

**Discusión y confrontación**

…

 _-¿Y tus ocupaciones como señor del caos en esta tierra? Creo que es tu turno de contar aventuras._

 _-Ah, sí, sobre eso… No hay problema. – por primera vez en su reunión, Alucord vio a Discord mostrar nerviosismo por su presencia. Había dado en el blanco, por ello le seguía el juego._

 _-¿Cómo que no hay problema? Se supone que jamás debes descuidar tus labores como Señor del Caos. No por nada defendí esa nomenclatura, el honor de los draconequus como hijos y portadores del Caos. Se supone que no deben fallar… como yo fallé como padre. – dijo Alucord, bajando la vista un momento._

 _-¿Qué dices? – se sobresaltó Discord – No eres un mal padre, viejito. No me has fallado… - el draconequus menor puso su pata de león en el hombro de su padre._

 _-No lo digo por eso. – replicó Alucord, mirándolo fijamente – Al salir de mi letargo, me topé con que la nebulosa había nublado varios de mis poderes. Salí a buscarte, y todos los que visitaba me decían lo mismo: que fuiste derrotado por las hijas de Galaxia. Me negué a creerlo, para colmo, a mi ida al Inframundo, me encontré con Hades mientras buscaba a Cerbero, que se había escapado, y éste me invitó a un banquete en su castillo. Me enteré de otras tantas cosas que no me gustaron, hasta que recurrí al palatir… y comprendí que estaba equivocado, que todo el tiempo lo había estado. Que mis más grandes éxitos habían sido un fracaso._

 _Discord miraba a su padre a los ojos. Ya le parecía extraño que no hubiera revelado aún sus verdaderas intenciones._

…

-Así que, he de comprender… - Discord hizo aparecer un vaso con leche con chocolate, y se lo bebió tranquilamente mientras tomaba de otro vaso la materia caótica que había procesado en Canterlot -…que este caos aleatorio es cosa tuya, ¿eh? Como una forma de llamar mi atención.

-No veía otra forma. Sabía que si veías las señales acudirías a mí.

Todo lo que Discord había hecho aparecer desapareció, dejando la cueva tal y como estaba.

-Quiero saber, ¿qué significa toda esa armonía ahí afuera? ¿Cómo es posible que siendo tú libre, la paz reine en estas tierras? – inquirió Alucord, acercándose a Discord, sin hacer comentarios sobre lo demás.

-Pues verás… es una historia larga y complicada. Digamos que me liberé hace un tiempo, gracias a la deliciosa disputa entre tres potrillas… Y de hecho, logré mi cometido a la perfección al principio, robándome los Elementos de la Armonía, y convirtiendo a sus portadoras en lo contrario de lo que eran, a través de un divertido paseo en laberinto…

-Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué no te confrontaron las hijas de Galaxia? ¿Y qué son esos elementos de la Armonía? – Alucord estaba más que interesado en el relato, lo último que Discord le había dicho abría nuevas puertas.

-Oh, verás, eso también es una historia larga y compleja… - a continuación, Discord hizo aparecer un escenario, donde a medida que él relataba, figuras mal dibujadas de las princesas y otros actores aparecían sostenidas por palillos, como si se tratara de una función de títeres para potrillos – Como Celestia y Luna no podían vencerme, tomaron los cristales que había dentro del Árbol de la Armonía para usarlos como defensa contra mí, con lo que consiguieron finalmente convertirme en piedra….

-El mismo árbol para el cual te di una bolsa de semillas con las que lo acabarías… - dijo Alucord frunciendo el ceño. Ahí se hallaba la raíz del fracaso total.

-Pero tiempo después, - siguió Discord, ignorando de momento las palabras de su padre - la menor de las hermanitas, Luna, se reveló porque nadie apreciaba su noche, y entonces se transformó en una malvada yegua que quiso tomar el poder de Equestria. Y con esos mismos elementos, Celestia tuvo que desterrarla a la luna…

-A ver, muchacho, aún con toda esta historia, no respondes a mi pregunta…

-Tú siéntate tranquilo y disfruta del cuento – dijo Discord, haciendo acomodarse al draconequus mayor en un asiento de teatro de primera fila. Incluso hizo aparecer un gran tarro con gemas y presas de carne, que sabía eran la comida preferida de su padre.

Alucord empezaba a irritarse, hubiera preferido que Discord lo llevara en una burbuja de realidad hacia el pasado, para ver en mejor calidad el sufrimiento de las hijas de Galaxia, ya que se deleitaba con la idea de que se destruyeran entre ellas. Era lo único positivo que podía tomar de la situación.

-Los Elementos perdieron su poder y Celestia los abandonó en el viejo castillo donde vivía con su hermana, que quedó en completa ruina. Así estuvieron mil años, hasta que una renombrada estudiante de la princesa del sol leyó la leyenda en lo que esto se había convertido, y emprendió la marcha para buscar los elementos perdidos. No voy a detenerme mucho en este punto, sólo voy a decir que al final se encontró con otras potrancas que encarnaban cada elemento y con eso vencieron a la yegua mala, volviéndola a convertir en la hermana de la princesa. Y así esas seis potrancas quedaron a cargo de los seis Elementos de la Armonía…

-Y ellas fueron las que te derrotaron cuando te libraste de la prisión de piedra, ¿verdad?

-Exacto, por eso las engañé para que entraran al laberinto y no pudieran recuperar los elementos, corrompiendo a cada una para finalmente lograr mi cometido.

-Vaya estrategia Discord, pero me cuesta entender cómo fue posible que te vencieran a pesar de todo.

-Ah, es que a la tonta de Celestia lo único que se le ocurrió fue mandarle a su alumnita predilecta todas las cartas que le había escrito sobre la amistad…

Mientras tanto, en el escenario continuaban sucediéndose las escenas sobre lo ocurrido aquel día en que el Señor del Caos había creído vencer.

-¿Cartas sobre la amistad? Esto que me dices es ridículo, hijo, espero que seas consciente del peso vergonzoso de estos hechos sobre tu integridad caótica. ¿Por qué no fuiste a Canterlot a eliminar a las hijas de Galaxia, si ellas ya no eran rivales para ti? Ahora veo la razón de tu fracaso, debiste planear y considerar mejor todos los pormenores.

-Oh, vamos, tenía tanto caos para organizar y todo pasó tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de hacer una visita a Trolestia. Pero lo bueno fue que mi segundo encierro no duró tanto, apenas unos meses, hasta que a Misia Pepa se le ocurrió reformarme…

-¿Reformarte? – Alucord se levantó del asiento, sentía que le hervía la sangre de dragón, que ya no podía mantenerse tranquilo, ¡este no era el draconequus que él había criado! - ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que se puede transmutar la esencia de un draconequus, amos y señores del caos en todo su linaje?!

El draconequus mayor comenzó a ser presa de violentos pensamientos. Todo el entrenamiento, todos los progresos que Discord había mostrado rápidamente, la falta de toda bondad y toda rectitud en él, su inmensa creatividad y humor negro… todo, todas esas horas invertidas en parajes reales o ficticios, todas las pruebas que le había hecho pasar, las cuales Discord había cumplido más que excelentemente. ¿Dónde estaba todo eso, dónde habían quedado los aprendizajes que le había impartido durante su juventud?

Discord puso nuevamente su pata de león sobre el hombro de su padre, cuya mirada se ponía feroz a cada minuto.

-No te preocupes, sigo siendo el mismo de siempre. Es sólo que, como dice el dicho, " _si no puedes con ellos, úneteles_ ".

Frente a ellos se desarrollaba la escena en la que (aunque un poco tergiversada) finalmente Discord aceptaba la filosofía de la amistad. La rabia de Alucord explotó. Eso era lo que consideraba lo más grave entre los errores de su hijo: replegarse ante la Armonía, darle la espalda a su deber para transformarse en un debilucho ser, en un payaso, un bufón derrotado.

-¡AAARRRRGHHHHHHH! – gruñó Alucord, su rabia había explotado finalmente, y convocando una bola de fuego en su garra de dragón, la lanzó hacia el escenario, haciéndolo cenizas. Las figuras de cartón se retorcían, y hasta emitían chillidos como si fueran seres vivos chamuscándose por el inclemente fuego.

Discord ya se lo veía venir. Podría haber intentado mentirle, o convencerlo de que todo estaba en caos, pidiendo ayuda a las man las princesas, para que fingieran que habían sido vencidas, para así demostrarle a su padre que tenía el mundo en sus garras… Pero, ¿cuánto habría durado la farsa? ¿Y qué si Alucord decidía quedarse para apreciar con detenimiento todas las obras caóticas que Discord había cometido en los años de su ausencia? No habría podido sostener sus mentiras, y eso habría desembocado en una catástrofe. Además, lo de hacer todo un teatro para agradar a Alucord, no habría tenido la más mínima pizca de apoyo por parte de las princesas o de las portadoras, mucho menos de los habitantes de Equestria. Era un imposible.

De modo que su último recurso era ir de frente con la verdad, e intentar hacerlo lo más leve posible. Pero Discord sabía que su padre jamás iba a comprender su situación, sabía de su firme posición y de su rigurosidad. Si lograba terminar este conflicto de forma no muy destructiva, sería a duras penas.

-Entiendo que no te haya gustado la obra. Le faltó más acción y cohetes, por eso voy a despedir al director de reparto. – dijo Discord, con la figurilla de cartón de Fluttershy medio quemada y gris.

-¡Discord, ya basta! – le espetó Alucord - ¡No sólo no te es suficiente ignorar la deshonra en la que has incurrido, sino que te burlas de ello y actúas como un pelele! Después de todo el esfuerzo que invertí criándote, entrenándote y enseñándote los valores básicos del Caos, aun tomando muchos riesgos al dejarte más libertad en el proceso de la que no me dio mi padre, y defendiendo contra todos los pronósticos que parecían amenazar la integridad de mi trabajo, ¡así se me vuelve en contra el destino! ¡Así tú, el más soberbio y poderoso de todos mis logros y al que presté todo mi conocimiento sin escatimar detalles, así me pagas, cometiendo infinidad de errores y tomando las peores decisiones posibles, pues no sólo te rindes ante las fuerzas armónicas sin luchar, sino que las traicionas para finalmente caer en la misma trampa que ellas!

-Oh… ¿sabes también lo de Tirek? Bueno, es que la suya fue una oferta que no podía desperdiciar, de saber que no debía fiarme realmente de él, pues… - se excusó Discord. Esa parte de su pasado reciente era la que menos deseaba que su padre supiera.

-Eso es sólo otra evidencia de tu estupidez y tu ingenuidad, Discord. ¡Nunca un Señor del Caos toma aliados a los que no sepa poner en su debido lugar! ¡Y ese ambicioso centauro, jamás fue de fiar! Y tanto que yo hablé de ti frente a su padre, diciendo que era imposible que tropezaras…

Alucord recordaba muy bien la actitud de aquel centauro, al que sintió un gran desprecio tras tratar unos segundos con éste. Tirek no tuvo reparos en mofarse de Discord, alegando que era un blando y un tonto, y de no ser por la presencia de Hades y para no hacer el ridículo, el draconequus mayor se contuvo las ganas de estrangularlo o de amputarle algunas de sus extremidades sin escatimar salvajismo, tan sólo por su honor ofendido.

-Escucha, viejito, sé que no es fácil… Ha pasado tiempo y las cosas cambian… - intentó Discord con tono conciliador.

-¡Pero tan sólo escúchate, muchacho! Estoy cada vez más cerca de darle la razón al engendro roba magia, ¡suenas como un blando y tonto! ¡El verdadero tú, Discord, Señor del Caos, habría defendido y argumentado de forma mucho más coherente y firme su postura, habría sabido defenderse! – le espetó Alucord, el tono de su voz aumentando a cada segundo.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé, supongo que es porque estoy algo senil. – reconoció Discord en forma despectiva, disfrazándose de anciano.

-Deja de hacer chistes, Discord. Esto es muy serio, demasiado para el gusto de ambos. – Alucord contuvo una vez más su furia, sin dudas era todo un récord en él, ya que era más propenso a dejar salir las emociones violentas que retenerlas. Se le había ocurrido pensar que la disciplina "flexible", aunque pareciera más que evidente su inutilidad, podía una vez más ponerse delante de la disciplina férrea. Quería creer que aún le era posible hacer que Discord recapacitara y le obedeciera, a pesar de los tremendos tropiezos dados por éste. Por ello, debía comprobar primero un detalle esencial, antes de iniciar una nueva fase conciliadora.

-En realidad no es tan malo, viejito, cuando menos te lo esperas, te acostumbras…. ¿Pero qué? ¡¿Qué haces?!

Sin previo aviso, los tentáculos de Alucord aprisionaron a Discord, reteniéndolo de manera tal que le era imposible chasquear los dedos para desaparecer, y al mismo tiempo el dolor no le permitía concentrarse para usar su magia. El rostro del draconequus mayor adoptó una expresión de concentrada observancia, los ojos color esmeralda cambiaban de apariencia mientras ejecutaban complicadas facultades visuales que consistían en revisar los planos no visibles del alma de un ser. Era como un filtro de rayos infrarrojos, que servía para detectar anomalías en la esencia o la constitución espiritual de una criatura de gran poder. Algo para lo que ni siquiera un alicornio tenía suficiente capacidad.

Discord se retorcía, más no conseguía vencer la fuerza de los escamados tentáculos que lo aprisionaban.

-Suéltame, padre, ¿qué pretendes? – exigió el draconequus menor.

-No te pongas nervioso, Discord. Ya lo he hecho antes. Es el único método que poseo para comprobar que la exposición a la magia de la armonía no te haya afectado como a mí me afectó la nebulosa. Pretendo creer que lo tuyo no fue más que eso: un letargo en una nebulosa. Por ello, he decidido darte una oportunidad. Veo que conservas intactas tus facultades, y que las hijas de Galaxia por suerte no te han intervenido.

Libre ya, Discord se puso en pie. Sentía que empezaba a perder la paciencia, que una gran parte de su yo reprimido iba venciendo las barreras que los meses de amistad con Fluttershy generalmente, habían contribuido a construir.

-Voy a darte una oportunidad, Discord. Sé que no debería, que no lo mereces, que lo más recomendable es que me haga cargo yo mismo de devolver a las cosas a su caos natural, y re-enseñarte todo lo que al parecer has despreciado al elegir tan deshonroso camino…

-¿Qué quieres decir? Yo podría poner todo de cabeza en tan sólo unos instantes… - Discord mostró ahora un rostro más feroz de lo usual. Esto no pintaba nada bien.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene, Discord? No menosprecies el poder que has heredado, no reniegues de lo que has aprendido de mí, y que yo a su vez aprendí de mi padre.

-No es que yo menosprecie el caos ni nada, padre. Es sólo otra forma de esparcirlo. – replicó el draconequus menor.

-Escucha, hay unas pocas posibilidades de que discutamos esto como corresponde. Tienes suerte de que yo soy tu padre, Thratos tu abuelo no habría dudado un segundo en tomar las riendas, no te habría consultado en lo más mínimo, te habría desplazado a un lado sin escucharte y habría desplegado una era completa de caos salvaje.

-Me confundes, padre, ¿sabes? – cuestionó Discord – Me confunde tu actitud. Tú no eres nada diferente del abuelo.

-Sí que lo soy – insistió Alucord – Y sé que tú eres como yo, estoy seguro de que esa horrenda y asquerosa magia armónica sólo te ha confundido, ha dormido tus verdaderos instintos para doblegarte. Sólo así puedo comprender por qué has cometido tantos errores. Pero antes que ceder totalmente a la ira, voy a darte una oportunidad, y sé que no la rechazarás, porque aunque parezcas tan tonto como para aliarte a un ladrón de magia, no lo serás tanto como para rechazar la oferta de trabajar con tu padre. Yo puedo ayudarte a recuperar tu gloria, a que vuelvas a ser el Señor del Caos que mil años atrás dio claras muestras de su potencial genio maligno para destruir todas las barreras del orden. Sabes que mi confianza en ti es lo último que he de perder…

A medida que avanzaba su discurso, Alucord se lucía con una gesticulación y poder de convencimiento que nadie podía resistir. Era loable el temple de su carácter, Discord se esperaba que fuera más agresivo y rudo, a lo mejor todavía le duraba el efecto de la nebulosa.

En la mente del draconequus menor comenzaba a surgir el deseo de seguir a su padre, de olvidarse de todas las tonterías anteriores para finalmente dar un buen paso, el más acertado de toda su vida, y poder contemplar el caos que juntos serían capaces de crear. Pero simultáneamente, entró en una terrible neurosis cuando todos los excelentes y sentimientos nobles acumulados por la amistad de la pegaso amarilla saltaron al campo de batalla de su psique. No podía negar el bien que le hacía la amistad de Fluttershy, la angustia y el arrepentimiento que sintió al verla llorar cuando Tirek lo traicionó, después de usarlo tan descaradamente, daban cuenta del gran aprecio que tenía por esta poni mortal. Jamás creyó que llegaría a algo así, la idea le había parecido demasiado ridícula y cómica al principio, pero Fluttershy, con todo y su carácter tímido, había conseguido algo que ni Twilight con el más poderoso hechizo reformatorio habría conseguido.

No era una decisión fácil. A pesar de que se trataba de su padre, Discord era consciente de que si aceptaba su propuesta, eso significaría volver a traicionar a sus amigas, volver a lastimar a la única que creyó en él cuando las demás sólo pensaban en convertirlo en piedra otra vez. Y no creía poder soportar la doble culpa.

Por otro lado, si rechazaba la oferta, eso terminaría haciendo enfadar del todo a Alucord, y el resultado final sería inevitablemente que toda Equestria corriera peligro de vuelta, por culpa suya. Pero se sentía incapaz de luchar con su padre, lo apreciaba, era su ídolo, la máxima figura de sus primeros años de existencia, quien le había dado el ser. ¿Cómo volverse en contra de alguien tan elemental para su vida, cómo darle la espalda a quien debía todo lo que era?

Discord no quería decidir. Su padre ahora lo miraba fijamente, exigiendo una pronta respuesta. El aire se había puesto tan denso dentro de la caverna que podía cortarse, un frío recorrió la longitud del cuerpo del híbrido, quien se debatía intensamente entre las dos pasiones que colmaban su ser. Era lo nuevo contra lo viejo, y no le daba la cara para decidir por ninguno de los dos.

-¿Qué dices, muchacho? ¿Crees que podamos volver a los tiempos de entrenamiento? Puede que me cueste estar a tu ritmo, pero aprenderé rápido. No importa que tengamos diferentes maneras de hacer caos, eso no hará más que encauzar las cosas. – Alucord enseñaba una sonrisa triunfante, confiaba que la vacilación de su hijo correspondía a que éste de verdad estaba recapacitando, que retornaría al lado del que nunca debió correrse.

-Pues… tal vez necesite tres días para… para pensarlo. Para… poner a punto mis poderes. – balbuceó Discord, aventurando una respuesta muy arriesgada. Simuló entereza y seriedad, aunque un sentimiento particular lo envolvía, pues ésa no era la respuesta que esperaba su interlocutor, el cual pareció considerar la opción como una oportunidad para armar un plan de ataque conjunto.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, Alucord se había tardado demasiado en encontrarlo como para evitar que lo liberaran de una prisión de piedra para atarle una cadena de amistad al cuello. El draconequus menor, así como quería ganarse nuevamente el aprecio y la confianza de su progenitor, quería también recuperar la confianza de su amiga, enmendar el error que había cometido, borrar las manchas de su nombre. Y complacer ambas determinaciones no sería fácil.

Por primera vez, Discord admitió en su fuero interno que temía a su padre, algo de lo que habría tratado de convencerse en su juventud, y que creía superado. Lo que decidiera acarrearía catástrofe de alguna forma, por ello resolvió pedirle tiempo. Por lo menos tres días, lo suficiente para planear una estrategia, para por lo menos poner sobre aviso a Fluttershy y las demás… para justificar que debía traicionarlas otra vez.


	5. Buscando la mejor salida

**Buscando la mejor salida**

-¿A dónde rayos se fue? ¡No debimos dejarlo escapar! – masculló Rainbow.

-Discord sabe algo y no nos lo quiere decir. Eso sólo puede significar malas noticias - dijo Twilight.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que se tarde?

-No lo sabemos, Spike… Y todavía no tenemos una solución provisional. Aunque Discord haya dicho que podía solucionarlo en un rato, no tenemos ninguna certeza de que vaya a ser así.

-Oye, Twilight, ¿y si fuera cierto lo que dijo Pinkie, de que hay otros seres que pueden hacer caos?

-Applejack tiene razón, querida, tú has estudiado mucho, ¿nunca has leído en algún libro acerca de ello?

-No, Rarity… y aunque quisiera, no podría iniciar una investigación justo ahora. Podríamos necesitar estar juntas por cualquier eventualidad. Princesa Celestia, ¿hay alguna información que tenga usted sobre otros seres capaces de usar magia caótica?

-No mucho, Twilight… - Celestia se veía más preocupada de lo que parecía. Estaba por responder pero fue interrumpida por su hermana.

-Sólo tenemos referencias de las épocas más remotas de la historia. Según los registros de los antiguos, los draconequus son la especie que ejerce la magia del caos, la cual transmiten de padres a hijos. Las fuentes son poco claras, arcaicas y confusas, pero con ellas ya podríamos responder a la incógnita de Twilight.

-¡Wiii wiii wiii! ¡Yo tenía razón, yo tenía razón, yo tenía razón! – exclamó Pinkie, saltando alegremente alrededor del grupo de ponis impactadas, dragón incluido.

Fluttershy había empezado a sentir una leve jaqueca. Recordaba una vez en la que le había preguntado a Discord si tenía familia, y las vueltas que éste le había dado, para no responderle. O directamente, no le daba respuestas. Ahora la mente de la pegaso de crin rosa iba hilando los puntos, aventurando conjeturas, las cuales no se animaba a exteriorizar. Ella había entendido que si su amigo no quería revelarle algo suyo, era porque tenía un motivo muy fuerte para no hacerlo.

-Oh, genial, si hay otro draconequus en Equestria, eso significa que de seguro Discord se aliará con él. Sabemos muy bien que lo hará.

-Vamos Rainbow, no seas tan pesimista… No sería capaz de traicionarnos dos veces, ¿o sí?

-¿Y desde cuándo estás de su lado, Spike?

-Um…

-Calmadas, queridas ponis. No conviene aventurar hipótesis tan rápido. Aún no sabemos cuál sea la causa de todo esto, pero no por eso debemos desconfiar del todo de Discord.

-Pero princesa… - sostuvo la pegaso de crin arcoíris.

-A raíz de los hechos recientes, debería estar más que claro que Discord aprendió su lección. Esté conectado a este caos o no, pensemos que ésta será la prueba con la que tratará de redimirse de su traición. Estoy segura de que tendremos noticias de su obrar, por las repercusiones que tendrá. Hay algo que no anda bien, pues tanto Celestia como yo presentimos una fuerza intrusa, lo que sin dudas respalda la teoría que venimos manejando.

-Entendemos su punto, princesa Luna. Esto parece algo que Discord haría para ganarse otra vez nuestra confianza, pero con esto que nos han dicho, hay posibilidades de que realmente no tenga nada que ver. – reflexionó Twilight.

-¿Pero hasta qué punto? – preguntó Spike.

-¡Preguntémosle a Fluttershy, ella lo conoce mejor! – Pinkie Pie fue la que mejor se dio cuenta de la poca participación que su tímida amiga había tenido en el debate, por lo que de súbito la tomó y la puso en medio del grupo, como un florero. Lo que causó que la pobre se escondiera tras su melena, enrojecida de vergüenza.

-Arriba terroncito, perdona si no te tuvimos tanto en cuenta… es que estamos muy preocupadas.

-Sí, querida, creo que lo más adecuado antes de actuar sería consultarte a ti.

-Um… gracias, Applejack, Rarity… - respondió Fluttershy, emergiendo de su melena y poniéndose firme, ya que también estaba delante de las princesas – Yo… pues, un día le pregunté a Discord si tenía familia…

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué te dijo?

-¡Por favor! ¿Qué clase de familia podría tener?

-Ya ya, cállense todas, déjenla hablar….

-¡SIIIIILEEENCIIOOOO! - gritó Pinkie, con un traje gris, un bigote falso y unas cejas negras, golpeando con su casco un escritorio que sacó de la nada. Las demás ponis no le pusieron tanta atención como a Fluttershy.

-No quiso decirme nada. Tal vez… tal vez no tiene familia… - dijo, apenada, la poni amarilla.

-O tal vez no te dijo nada porque en realidad sus padres están muertos o porque está peleado con ellos o con sus hermanos y quizá todo lo que pasando en Equestria sea por obra de alguno de sus padres o sus hermanos que estén buscando venganza por algo o sólo lo vienen a visitar y esa es su forma de saludarse o bien es un enemigo personal que lo estuvo buscando mucho tiempo y ahora se está vengando de él inculpándolo de cosas que no hizo para que pierda nuestra confianza y así atacarlo con la guardia baja y…

-Wow wow wow Pinkie, más despacio – pidió Spike, admirado por la capacidad de deducción tan espontánea de la poni rosada.

-¿Cómo lo haces, Pinkie? No me digas… sólo eres tú, siendo tú…

-Vaya… por loco que parezca, alguna de estas suposiciones podría ser verdadera. – admitió Twilight.

-¿Pero eso cómo nos va a ayudar a combatir la situación?

-Tendremos que intentar manejarla con toda la información que tengamos. Fluttershy, ¿hay algo más que sepas de Discord, que no nos hayas contado?

La mencionada no era capaz de mirar a los ojos a la princesa Luna, no porque quisiera ocultarle algo, sino porque no tenía nada más para decirle. Elaboró algunas frases como para contentar a todos, y luego se replegó a un costado. Las discusiones se reanudaron, y básicamente volvían al mismo punto: confiar o no confiar en el draconequus, intervenir o dejarlo todo en sus garras.

Así se encontraba el estado de las cosas, cuando de pronto se oyó un chillido, proveniente de Fluttershy, y todas dejaron sus argumentaciones de lado para atenderla, preguntándole qué le ocurría. Ella manifestó que, además del dolor de cabeza que la aquejaba, el pecho le ardía, sentía su corazón desbocado. " _Siento que algo malo le pasa a Discord_ " fue lo que pudieron entender de las palabras de la afligida poni.

Este hecho inesperado aumentó la preocupación general. Ya había transcurrido un largo rato de la partida del señor del caos, y no tenían buenas novedades. Para colmo, afuera se registraba un violento incremento de la actividad caótica. Las Hermanas Reales habían declarado un estado de emergencia, y no queriendo perder más tiempo, ordenaron a las portadoras de los elementos que intentasen encontrar a Discord, entretanto Fluttershy se recuperaba. Celestia y Luna, por su lado, se ocuparían de controlar y reducir la histeria colectiva.

Ya caía la noche.

-.-.-.-.-

El draconequus menor trataba de aminorar el caos allí por donde pasaba, mientras iba sin rumbo fijo. Un tremendo dilema se abordaba en su mente, cuando antes no había más que pensamientos bizarros y cosas por el estilo. Ahora más que nunca, el destino de Equestria estaba en sus cascos, y antes habría sabido bien qué hacer y lo habría disfrutado mucho, sin embargo, actualmente pensaba de otra manera. Tenía que tomar una decisión, y elegir entre dos partes a las que apreciaba por igual: su padre o sus amigas -su amiga Fluttershy-, lo viejo y lo nuevo, el pasado y el presente.

Sabía que debía volver al castillo de Canterlot y ponerlas sobre aviso, y al mismo tiempo quería pegarse la vuelta y decirle a Alucord que iniciaran el plan del caos de inmediato. Pero no podía, no era tan fácil.

Sentado bajo un frondoso sauce, Discord hizo aparecer una grabadora mágica, la cual había escondido a propósito en el salón del castillo para estar al tanto de todo lo que dijeran las ponis sobre el caso. Le serviría para saber qué sospechaban del asunto o qué planearían hacer para contrarrestarlo, si es que en algo llegaban a acordar. Con eso, estaría bien informado y quizá obtuviera la pista para decidir en su disyuntiva.

" _Siguen desconfiando de mí_ " pensó el señor del caos, tras escuchar casi la mitad de la conversación de las mane 6 y las princesas. Y la voz de Fluttershy no se oía para nada. " _No merecen que sea leal a ellas, si desconfían de mí de esa manera. ¿Dónde está su Magia de la Amistad entonces? ¿No se supone que los amigos confían los unos y los otros? La verdad es que así no me alientan a querer ayudar a Equestria, si aún no creen que he cambiado_." La indignación lo iba inclinando a dejar todo y unirse a Alucord, pero entonces, recordó a Fluttershy… a la única que sí confiaba en él. La única poni a la que podía llamar "amiga". La única esperanza de Equestria…

Si se aliaba a su padre, estaría traicionando más que nada a Fluttershy, a quien más le importaba en todo el mundo terrenal. Y al pensar en la traición, el recuerdo del rostro de la pegaso, lleno de lágrimas, lo invadía, y entonces desistía. No podía hacerlo, ni siquiera si se le ocurriera ponerla a salvo. Nada serviría, porque ella no estaría feliz de ver cómo su hogar se desmoronaba.

" _Ya basta, estúpido. Es sólo una poni, sólo eso. ¿Vas a poner tanto en juego por una poni? Ella morirá en algún momento, y tú continuarás tu camino. Es en vano encariñarse con un mortal si tú no lo eres. Todo esto no ha sido más que una trampa que Celestia te ha tendido desde el principio, porque seguramente sabía que Alucord vendría en algún momento, y que necesitaría un buen aliado para combatirlo. Si un alicornio, o dos, o tres, los que sean, no alcanzan para vencer a un draconequus, entonces otro draconequus lo hará. Así opera su lógica. La mejor forma que tienen de aprisionarte, es justamente dándote libertad, por muy contradictorio que suene._ " La fuerza de este razonamiento era muy poderosa como para ignorarla, y poco a poco el corazón del señor del caos iba recobrando su antiguo temple. Se había dejado llevar demasiado, y ahora la armonía le trababa el ejercicio de sus poderes desde su propio interior, más que desde el exterior.

No obstante, cuando estuvo a punto de desaparecer en un chasquido para volver a la cueva de su padre, decidió oír el final de la grabación, como queriendo tener un refuerzo para su determinación. Cuando llegó la parte en que Fluttershy se descompensaba, presintiendo que él estaba en problemas… adiós determinación. Se maldecía por ser tan débil, se maldecía por no ser tan rígido y estructurado como su padre, y todo apuntaba a que éste tenía razón. Trató de ponerse en el lugar de Alucord, imaginarse que si él tuviera un hijo, que le salía totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba, era razonable que se enojara. Era razonable, por más que la razón no tuviera valor para alguien donde gobierna la irracionalidad.

El problema estaba en que no quería renunciar. No quería renunciar a la oportunidad de demostrarle al draconequus mayor que podía ser un soberbio amo y señor del caos como los demás lo fueron según su tradición, pero tampoco quería renunciar a la amistad de Fluttershy, a sus visitas, a sus cartas, a todo lo que compartían. Se contentaba con provocar unos cuantos desastres cada cierto tiempo, en vez de producirlos a jornada completa y sin que nadie le regañase por ello.

Si se aliaba a Alucord, sin dudas recuperaría el favor de éste y el honor que había perdido tras sucesivas derrotas. Habría logrado todo lo que había querido. Esos serían los pros de su alianza, pero ¿qué hay de los contras? La culpa y el remordimiento carcomerían completamente su espíritu, y probablemente llegara un momento en el que no disfrutaría esparcir el caos de la misma forma. Otro inconveniente sería su padre, pues pese a todo, había cosas en las que no coincidían, y podía imaginarse que lo seguiría tratando de controlar como en el pasado. Bastaba hacerse esta pregunta: ¿realmente estaba seguro de querer gobernar Equestria en caos al lado de su padre? Probablemente éste acabaría absorbiendo todo el mando. Quizá dos alicornios puedan ejercer un gobierno juntos, pero no dos draconequus. Sólo puede haber un Señor del Caos.

Si luchaba al lado de las ponis, si elegía quedarse en la trinchera de la Armonía, sería traicionar su sangre y su honor, y no es que éstos fueran de suma importancia para él, pero en eso su padre lo había educado bien. O eso creía. Pero su más grande temor era, por lejos, la ira del viejo. A diferencia de él, que se tomaba casi todo a la ligera, salvo cuando había algo que de verdad lo molestara, Alucord conservaba mucho más el irascible carácter de los draconequus.

Había que pensar en las posibilidades de que pudieran detener a uno de los enemigos más fuertes de Equestria, casi a nivel cósmico. Discord no quería ver a su padre convertido en piedra, condenado al mismo destierro que él atravesó. ¿Qué otras opciones había entonces, acorde al poder y complexión de Alucord? No muchas, y la mayoría, improbables.

" _Yo no tendría que estar pensando en esto, yo no tendría que ser quien elija aliarse a Equestria o al Caos. Pero ya veo en lo que las Moiras me han metido… Si pidiera consejo… bah, yo no pido consejos. Pero ahora me vendría bien un buen consejero. ¿A quién se supone que consulte?_ " Discord lo pensó un momento. Sólo estaba Fluttershy en su lista, y aunque pareciera no ser la más indicada para tratar el tema, por un lado parecía ser lo correcto. No había nadie más en quien el draconequus confiara lo suficiente como para revelarle todo lo que le pasaba.

Ya amanecía y había iniciado oficialmente el primer día de los tres que su padre le había concedido para organizarse.


	6. La cicatriz del pasado

**La cicatriz del pasado**

-.-.-.-

Nota: voy a vincular este fanfic con un one-shot que publiqué hace tiempo, llamado "Sobre mitos antiguos de Equestria", donde básicamente planteo los hechos de la antigüedad en el universo MLP, en base a la forma de los mitos griegos. ¿A qué viene la relación? Tiene que ver con el desarrollo de esta historia, porque en ese one-shot, las seis ninfas de la Armonía fueron asesinadas por Lhot, un hijo de la divinidad primera del Caos, y cuando éste fue vencido por la madre de las ninfas, de los restos de esta criatura nació un draconequus; aquí puse a Discord pero pienso corregir eso y poner a Thratos, el abuelo de Discord y precursor de Alucord.

La cicatriz de ese hecho trágico tendrá mucha relevancia en esta historia, por eso les recomiendo leer, antes que este capítulo, "Sobre mitos antiguos de Equestria", no es muy largo y la lectura será amena.

-.-.-.-

Aquella mañana, Fluttershy se sentía mejor físicamente, más no anímicamente. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo la mantenía muy triste, y ni siquiera podían animarla las palabras de Spike, quien no se cuidaba de mostrar su preocupación también. El silencio reinaba en aquella sala del castillo, mientras afuera una miríada de ponis corría y volaba para atender diversos asuntos; hubo algunas mejorías en el ambiente pero aún no cesaba del todo la actividad mágica inusual.

"Discord, ¿dónde estás?" pensó Fluttershy. Sólo pensaba en el draconequus y en lo que podría estar haciendo ahora, tenía más miedo de que le hubiera ocurrido algo a que estuviera planeando tomar el reino. Temía que volviese a ser como antes y no le importaran ya más ella o sus amigas. De pronto, la bondadosa poni tuvo ganas de salir y hacer algo, lo que fuera, para ayudar, porque se sentía muy inútil estando así. Se lo dijo a Spike pero éste la disuadió de su propósito: debían confiar en sus amigas.

-¿Pero y si les ocurre algo a ellas? ¿Si necesitan los Elementos de la Armonía y yo no estoy…? ¡Oh, no podría imaginarme lo terrible que puede ser eso!

-Tranquilízate, Fluttershy. Todo estará bajo control aunque… en cierto modo tienes razón. – Spike lo pensó un poco, y tenía sentido – Pero, ¿qué podríamos hacer nosotros?

-Uhm, no lo sé… también me preocupa Discord. Debería salir a buscarlo.

-¿Y dónde se supone que lo buscaríamos? No sabemos a dónde fue ni tampoco en dónde puede estar. Además, no podemos irnos sin avisarles a las princesas, y es más que seguro que no nos dejarán ir.

-Lo sé, Spike, pero deberíamos irnos. No puedo seguir más tiempo aquí, nuestras amigas nos necesitan, y Discord también.

-Te entiendo, Fluttershy... Supongo que a veces es difícil creer en nosotros mismos cuando los demás piensan que no podemos hacerlo. Por lo menos tendríamos que buscar algo con qué defendernos, si vamos a salir.

-Está bien. Yo iré a ver cómo está todo afuera, espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

-Hecho. – el bebé dragón chocó una garra con el casco de su amiga - ¡Spike y Fluttershy, al rescate!

Los dos salieron animadamente de la sala. Cuando unos guardias les detuvieron el paso, Fluttershy les explicó la situación, y a pesar de las dudas de los corceles, éstos aceptaron acompañarla para buscar a sus amigas, mientras Spike recogía algunos pertrechos necesarios.

Llevada por las emociones del momento, la pegaso de crin rosada alzó vuelo y tomó pronto la delantera, aunque deteniéndose a cada instante para ver que los soldados no hubiesen quedado muy atrás. Una increíble energía dominaba en su cuerpo, la volvía más inquieta, quería encontrar a sus amigas y a Discord, todo a la vez. Sin dudas tenía gran apuro por saber qué ocurría y cómo podía solucionarlo, no se trataba de un simple problema de amistad sino del bienestar de toda Equestria. Era su prioridad pues ella al fin y al cabo era una de sus principales protectoras. Debía reunir el coraje suficiente para enfrentarse a lo que causaba los problemas, debía ser valiente como cuando se animó a hablar con el dragón que había atacado a sus amigas y llenaba todo de humo, o cuando usó la _mirada_ con el gallo dragón para salvar a las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Justamente esa valentía iba imprimiendo mayor fuerza a sus alas, y no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había avanzado hasta que oyó la voz de Spike desde muy lejos. Por eso se detuvo bruscamente, luego de doblar en un recodo del pasillo, pero una puerta que se abrió de repente la asustó, captando su atención, y pudo oír un susurro que provenía desde adentro.

¿Asomarse o no asomarse? Se veía sospechoso, pero cuando vio el reflejo de un ojo rojo en la ranura de oscuridad que mediaba entre la puerta y el marco, no lo dudó. Fluttershy entró y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, por lo que lanzó un chillido. Una pata de león tapó su boca y un "Shhh" la instó a guardar silencio. Ya no se encontraba en un salón cualquiera del castillo de Canterlot, sino en su propia casa.

-¿Discord? – al ver al draconequus, la poni amarilla recuperó un poco la compostura y abrazó a su amigo. -¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? Me preocupaste mucho…

Para el señor del caos fue una alegría sentir que aún su única amiga se preocupaba por él, al menos le servía como un alivio momentáneo.

-Estoy bien, Fluttershy, tranquila. No tienes de qué preocuparte – nunca esa frase había sonado más falsa en la boca del draconequus.

-¿Tienes alguna novedad? ¿Sabes qué está pasando? Por favor, dime que no es algo malo, todo el mundo cree que tienes algo que ver, pero… Discord, todos estamos preocupados.

-Lo sé, lo sé, querida Fluttershy, estoy haciendo todo lo que está al alcance de mi garra para tratar el asunto. – respondió él relajadamente.

Como si fuera un martes cualquiera de visita de té, a un chasquido del señor del caos la mesa estuvo preparada. Fluttershy se obligó a ser paciente, considerando la parsimonia de su amigo para hablar de los temas serios. Sin embargo, lo notaba algo raro, distinto. Tantos años de conocer a las criaturas a través de sus miradas le habían enseñado a la poni amarilla a reconocer emociones o estados de ánimo. Bien sabía ella lo orgulloso que era Discord como para admitir ciertas cosas, pero sus ojos no mentían. Sólo era cuestión de seguirle el juego.

-¿Y bien? – inquirió Fluttershy, luego de un té ciertamente relajante.

-Bueno… - comenzó Discord, pensando cómo seguiría su discurso – Se puede decir que la situación está bajo control, sólo… necesito hacerte una pregunta, Fluttershy.

-¿Una pregunta? ¿A mí?

-Sí, eh, verás, si por alguna de esas casualidades de la vida estuvieras en la obligación de elegir entre tus padres – Discord hizo aparecer frente a Fluttershy un dibujo de la balanza de la Justicia, donde en un plato estaban los padres de la pegaso, y en el otro se ubicaban sus amigas – y tus amigas, ¿a quiénes elegirías?

Abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, ella deliberó unos minutos. ¿Por qué Discord le estaba preguntando eso, en vez de estar hablando sobre el tema del que se debían ocupar? ¿A dónde quería llegar con eso? Una sospecha muy leve nacía en el interior de la poni, una que todavía no se atrevía a admitir.

-Eso sí: ten en cuenta que de lo que elijas, dependería el bien o mal de… Ponyville. – agregó el señor del caos.

Sin dudas era el planteo más curioso que le hubiesen hecho en su vida. Fluttershy hubiera elegido siempre a sus amigas por encima de otras cosas, según de cuáles se trataran. Pero sus padres… su familia, eso era distinto. Solamente en una situación extrema se le podría presentar semejante encrucijada, y ni siquiera en ese momento, ella se sentiría capaz de resolver esa cuestión. Ella amaba a sus amigas pero también amaba mucho a su familia, nunca en la vida podría traicionarlos de alguna manera.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Bueno, si elijes a tus amigas, Ponyville se salva, pero si elijes quedarte con tus padres… digamos que las cosas se complicarían un poco.

-Oh, yo… no podría elegir. Sería horrible y muy ingrato para todos. Sería… oh, cielos, no podría hacerlo. Mis padres, mi hermano… son mi familia, ellos no le harían daño a nadie, yo no podría darles la espalda de esa forma. Nunca evitarían que mis amigas y yo salváramos Ponyville, ¿por qué querrían hacerlo?

-¿En serio? Estamos hablando del bienestar de muchos ponis y sus familias, ¿los sacrificarías por el bien de la tuya?

La angustia de imaginarse las dimensiones del dolor que su decisión causaría impactó a Fluttershy, mas ella intentó reprimir sus lágrimas y tratar de averiguar a qué apuntaba Discord.

-¿Por qué me preguntas esto, Discord?

¡Quién pudiera resistirse al poder de esos ojos aguamarina! No había nacido aún criatura que los superara, ¿cómo no quebrarse y decirles la verdad? Sin embargo, el draconequus no tenía el coraje para sincerarse, habiendo una herida tan reciente no podía ser tan desgraciado de abrir otra justo al lado. Tal vez no era el mejor método para pedir consejo a su amiga poni, ¿pero de qué otra manera sino? Ella siendo tan sensible, no había modo de ser tan directo con ella sin causarle daño, sin alterar su frágil forma de ser.

-Vamos, puedes decírmelo. Somos amigos, no tienes que tener miedo de contarme qué te pasa, de otra forma no puedo ayudarte. ¿Hay algo que no está bien contigo? ¿Sabes quién está causando todo esto?

Al ver cómo se resquebrajaba la coraza de Discord, cómo de repente su semblante soberbio se trastocaba en algo similar a la tristeza, cómo su actitud se volvía más evasiva, no quedaban sospechas de que había algo muy personal en todo el asunto. Tratando de conectar la curiosa "elección" que él le había intentado imponer con el tema del que se debía hablar, Fluttershy, a pesar de no ser la más avispada en cuestiones de lógica o raciocinio, de repente tuvo una sola certeza.

El señor del caos se retorcía las garras mientras le daba la espalda. Discord no paraba de maldecirse por dentro. Al parecer, su problema era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Se veía impedido de utilizar sus habilidades para construir una máscara y fingir que todo estaba bien, porque en el fondo quería echarse a los cascos de su amiga y confesarle todo. No cesaba de perseguirlo el recuerdo de su infame alianza con el centauro, pero ahora era mil veces más difícil porque el nuevo potencial aliado se trataba de su padre. Habría elegido traicionar a cualquier otro, ya que no era una criatura que estableciera vínculos fuertes de verdad, con la clara excepción de Fluttershy.

Unos cascos suaves se posaron sobre sus hombros al mismo tiempo que dos joyas de color aguamarina interceptaban su campo de visión. Aunque quisiera, Discord no podía negar lo hermosos que eran.

-Si no me dices lo que te ocurre, no puedo ayudarte. Eres mi amigo, uno de mis mejores amigos, Discord, y no quiero permitir que nada malo te pase. Cuéntame cuál es el problema y haremos lo que sea para ayudarte.

-No lo entiendes, Fluttershy… - sin brusquedad, él se alejó de Shy, rehuyendo todo contacto visual para que las últimas fortalezas de su voluntad no cedieran.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo? ¿Es… por tus padres? ¿Es por eso que quisiste saber si yo elegiría entre mis padres o mis amigas?

Un pesado y gélido silencio reinó en la habitación. Sin atreverse a responder, Discord miraba por la ventana hacia la nada. De hecho, el exterior se había convertido en… un espacio infinito en el que flotaban objetos raros y todo estaba fuera de lugar, algo que no podía ser descrito ordenadamente.

" _Es mi naturaleza, es lo que soy, no puedo luchar contra eso,_ " pensó el draconequus, sombríamente, " _no hay forma de que convivan el caos y la armonía, no hay forma de que una criatura como yo halle sitio en el corazón de los ponis. ¿Por qué esforzarme, si después de todo sólo una verá en mí a un amigo? Pero… ¿qué tanto puedo ser su amigo?_ ". Todo afuera se volvió más melancólico y ceniciento. Millones de cosas que representaban recuerdos y buenos momentos de su pasado reciente se ennegrecían con la acción impiadosa del fuego, o eran absorbidos por agujeros de gusano hacia ninguna parte, o se desintegraban en el aire.

-Fluttershy…

La mención de su nombre despertó del trance a la poni de melena rosada, que se había distraído por un instante observando, por otra ventana, los caóticos sucesos.

-¿Qué viste en mí?

Delante de Fluttershy ya no había un Señor del Caos, no había un espíritu pura y exclusivamente dedicado a esparcir la locura y el sinrazón por el mundo, no estaba el mismo monstruo que enfrentó la primera vez con sus amigas y a quien convirtieron en piedra, no estaba el draconequus terco que se había comido todo un tazón de papeles en los que figuraban los hechizos reformatorios para evitar que cambiasen su personalidad, ni tampoco el mismo traidor que, engañado por las mentiras de un centauro megalómano, había perdido magia y amistad en un solo día. Sólo había un corazón desesperado por una salida, implorando ser libre, libre de tomar nuevamente un camino que llevara a su "hogar" a la destrucción.

-¿Qué viste en mí, Fluttershy?

Ella no supo qué responder a esta pregunta, todavía en shock por lo mucho que había cambiado el semblante de su amigo. A pesar de no haber obtenido respuestas a lo que ella había inquirido primero, era más importante decir algo que lo reconfortara, pero no le salían las palabras.

-Uhm, eh, pues…

-Tuviste lástima de mí, ¿cierto? Viste cómo era, lo solo que estaba… la princesa te lo había encargado, y tú lo hiciste por eso. Porque tenías que hacerlo, porque Celestia te lo pidió. Jamás habría salido de ti, ¿verdad? No te habrías parado frente a mí, convertido en piedra, y te hubieras compadecido de mí. No habrías hecho todo lo que hiciste… sólo para ser verdaderamente mi amiga.

-Oh no, no, no, no pienses en eso, Discord. Tú sí eres mi amigo.

-¿Aún lo soy aunque haya hecho que Tirek les robara la magia a ti y a tus amigas? ¿Aunque le haya facilitado los medios para apoderarse de toda la magia de Equestria?

-… - Fluttershy se quedó muda. Aquello había sido un golpe muy duro, y por mucho que la victoria final y la aparición del castillo luego de haber abierto el cofre opacara y suavizara ese horrible instante de haberse sentido traicionada, no había curado. Al ver que ella bajó sus ojos y éstos se cristalizaron, no daba lugar a dudas.

La moral de Discord se sintió aplastada.

-Entonces… ¿te arrepientes de ser mi amiga?

Fluttershy reaccionó de súbito.

-No, Discord… - respondió, con las últimas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas al suelo. – No me arrepiento. Y nunca lo haré.

Esa sonrisa… una sonrisa imposible en el rostro de la poni que alguna vez había lastimado de forma tan cruel. No podía ser posible tanta sinceridad, tanta bondad, tanto perdón. No obstante sus acciones del pasado, no importaba todo lo que él hubiera dicho o hecho hasta el momento, ella le sonreía, con una mirada capaz de redimir los pecados más grandes de un alma condenada al último destierro.

Era tan injusto…

Con un chasquido desapareció.

Y entonces Fluttershy se encontró mirando una estatua rota, cuando una garra púrpura la tomó del hombro.

-.-.-.-.-

-Eres la peor de todas.

Sólo porque no reconoció enseguida la voz, la gran yegua alada detuvo su andar, aguzando sus sentidos para descubrir la dirección desde donde se le había hablado, y quién lo había hecho. Todo su entorno, un salón donde debatía con importantes ponis de la ciudad el modo de proceder ante el estado de las cosas, se derritió como cera al fuego, incluso los ponis.

-¿Quién es?

La sustancia en la que se habían convertido los presentes se escurrió por el suelo hasta unirse y conformar el cuerpo del draconequus.

-¡Discord! – exclamó la princesa del sol, retrocediendo. El aspecto del mencionado no se veía nada bien, a pesar de que pareciera el mismo de siempre.

-He visitado muchos otros reinos con variopintos gobernantes con los que podría confeccionar una escala de crueldad, desde el más sanguinario hasta el más represor. Pero tú sin dudas eres quien posee la mente más perversa de todos. No eres la misma que tomó el trono de Equestria hace más de mil años. Esa princesa murió cuando tuvo que desterrar a su hermana a la luna.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¿Y en el nombre de qué vienes a causar todo esto?

-Conozco cómo trabajas ahora. Con el tiempo dejaste de poder hacerte cargo de todo, fuiste relegando más y más actividades, hasta el punto de que hoy ni siquiera está en tus cascos proteger Equestria, ese reino de _ponis felices_ al que juraste servir, más son ellos quienes te sirven a ti. Impones las leyes, impones los castigos, y sin embargo las leyes no pueden tocarte a ti. Puedes disponer de la vida de cualquiera sin ser cuestionada, porque en mil años tuviste tiempo de establecer un discurso dominante que, no importa la lista de tus errores, todo se arreglaba para que salieras bien parada. Todos están dispuestos a morir por ti pero tú no puedes sacrificar ni siquiera un centímetro de tu melena por nadie.

Algo no estaba bien con Discord. Mil posibilidades podrían explicar que estuviera allí, diciéndole todo eso, y con el rostro más sombrío que Celestia le viera jamás.

-¿Por qué dices todo esto? ¿Qué está pasándote, Discord? No lo entiendo. Te ves cambiado.

-¿Quién no lo estaría, con alguien que gobierna las vidas de todos como si fuesen meras marionetas? ¿O me vas a decir que te importaron los sentimientos de Twilight Sparkle cuando la enviaste a Ponyville a hacer algo que no quería? ¿O que de verdad te interesas en pelear por tu reino? ¿O que da igual dejar al cuidado de la poni más bondadosa del mundo a un ser que no la merece? Y no, no pongas excusas, Celestia, no quiero oír cómo te justificas con esas tonterías baratas con las que te convences de limpiarte los cascos de cualquier situación conflictiva de Equestria. No saliste a confrontarme cuando regresé, una patética reina insecto logró superarte en poder, ni siquiera fuiste a dar apoyo a tu sobrina para cuidar de un nuevo imperio salido de la nada, y tomaste la peor decisión de entregarle toda la magia a una poni inexperta que a su vez puso en peligro a otros… Twilight estaría en su derecho de derrocarte, ¡no sirves para nada más que para manipular las vidas de otros y traerles miseria con tus estúpidas buenas intenciones!

Nadie que hubiera conocido antes al señor del caos creería el aspecto tan amenazador que había adquirido Discord a medida que pronunciaba su discurso. Las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control y el entorno se impregnaba de una violencia inusitada.

-¡Tienes que parar esto, Discord! No ganarás nada atacándome… no ganarás nada desbordándote así, debes calmarte… - Celestia debió ponerse a resguardo, y luego invocar un escudo mágico para no ser golpeada por los rayos de las nubes que cubrían el techo y los objetos que eran arrojados por tres tornados, que surgían como terribles conos giratorios de las nubes grises. No importaba lo que la yegua blanca dijera, no podía ser oída.

-Lo traes en la sangre… no puedes hacer nada que no implique el sufrimiento de otros. Y no preguntas, sólo actúas, crees que todos piensan igual a ti y si no lo hacen entonces son enemigos del reino, no contentos con eso, los ponis te defienden. Ellos le harían la guerra a cualquiera que dijese que eres ineficiente, porque viven engañados. Pero a mí no has podido engañarme, no has podido subyugarme como creías. Yo sé que todo es mentira, porque sostienes un poder que no puede ser cuestionado de otra forma y que ya desde los tiempos primeros nació para mandar y enseñorearse de todo. Para reprimir espíritus, bajo la idea de libertad. El Caos es la Libertad de Ser, y es contra eso que los tuyos han luchado siempre. _No le dabas realmente libertad de ser a Fluttershy cuando le encomendaste reformarme, y decidiste sobre mí como si yo fuera un juguete de tu colección. ¿Quién te dijo que Fluttershy, entre todas las opciones posibles, podía ser quien cambiara de un día para el otro mi esencia? ¡Nadie puede luchar contra lo que es, nadie puede revelarse contra su destino porque eso sólo traerá más tragedia!_ ¿No te das cuenta ahora?

-…yo creí que podías cambiar…

Pero la garra de águila se lanzó, presurosa, a arrancarle un ojo a la alicornio. Se incrustó en el campo de magia, para descubrir, instantáneamente, que se había clavado en la base del Árbol de la Armonía, justamente donde se hallaba el sol.

Loco de rabia, el draconequus con su otra pata se obsesionó con arrancar aquella pieza del tronco cristalino, para luego ser envuelto en una impresionante oleada de magia.

Y entonces todo a su alrededor fue una luz incandescente.


	7. La luz del destino

**La luz del destino**

No sabía dónde estaba, pero sí sabía que era un sitio reconfortante, sin gravedad ni volumen.

Cuando retiró las garras de su cara, para protegerse de la luz que lo había envuelto anteriormente, no sentía ya la rabia ciega con la que atacó al Árbol de la Armonía. Flotaba en una inmensidad opalina, una dimensión casi irreal, como la de un sueño; pero estaba despierto, y se sentía a sí mismo tan real como nunca. Ignoraba el porqué de su estadía allí, hasta que seis espíritus se revelaron ante él.

Eran seis entidades femeninas de forma equina y ropas etéreas, de ojos luminosos, todas envueltas en un brillo de un color distinto cada una, y sus crines, largas y casi reconocibles para el draconequus, parecían bailar parsimoniosamente, cada una con un ritmo propio. Eran ninfas antiguas, de las que alguna vez le había hablado su padre, pero Discord jamás las había contemplado en persona. Y algo dentro de él se removía, como espantado e inquieto ante tales presencias, herencia de un recuerdo de algo ocurrido mucho tiempo atrás.

Ante tal seriedad, Discord no era capaz de pronunciar palabra, ni mucho menos comportarse de su habitual forma jocosa.

―¿Quiénes son ustedes? ― preguntó, retrocediendo un poco.

La esencia de cada ninfa espiritual se le hacía conocida, como si en el fondo ya hubiera conocido su poder; pero no tenía sentido, era la primera vez que las veía.

― _Discord, hijo de Alucord y nieto de Thratos, tercero en la estirpe de los draconequus._

Contra todo lo que podría haberse esperado, esas palabras estremecedoras para el draconequus no fueron proferidas por ninguna de las ninfas, sino que éstas abrieron paso a la manifestación de otra, más atrás, casi indistinguible por la luz que la rodeaba. Su perfil era a las claras de mayor simiente que las seis primeras, y tenía una mirada penetrante, sabia y severa, a la cual Discord no pudo sostenerle la vista, sino que se fijó en las ninfas que lo rodeaban, como si fuese una especie de rito.

― _Tú repararás el daño primigenio, el que fue infringido en los albores de la Tierra por el primero de los Señores del Caos._

―¿Yo? Pero… es imposible. ― Balbuceó Discord, sin creerse lo que estaba ocurriéndole.

― _Está marcado que así sea, para que se restablezca el equilibrio quebrantado._ ― Respondió la voz de la Ninfa Mayor, ante la cual el draconequus sintió un estremecimiento.

―¿Cómo se supone que puedo arreglar algo roto de hace tanto tiempo? No creo ser el más indicado para… ― Discord se detuvo de repente, comprendiendo de golpe lo que eso significaba.

Su rostro pasó de la confusión a un poderoso sentimiento de angustia, pues en su fuero interno, aquella visión presagiaba el resultado de su disputa. Quiso seguir haciendo preguntas, mas era inútil. Antes de que fuera devuelto al plano real, las ninfas menores le dijeron a coro: " _No te preocupes, no estarás solo_ ", y se sintió tan familiar como si le hubieran hablado las seis ponis que cambiaron su destino.

Tras un desmayo repentino, el draconequus se encontró en el frío suelo del Bosque Everfree, a las puertas de las ruinas del Castillo de las Dos Hermanas. Apesadumbrado, se levantó y contempló los despojos de roca de una gloria pasada. Se asomó al abismo que lo separaba del dominio de las bestias para observar al Árbol de la Armonía, sin entender cómo había sido transportado desde la base de éste hasta un plano desconocido, habitado por aquellos misteriosos espíritus. Sólo podía conjeturar que estaban íntimamente relacionados a aquel árbol de cristal, contenedor de las reliquias que protegieron a Equestria desde tiempos inmemoriales.

El horizonte pasaba del naranja al azul, marcando la finalización del primer día de plazo que Alucord le había puesto. Era muy probable que su padre no resistiera hasta el tercer día y decidiera, como era lo normal en él, acelerar las cosas. Y las consecuencias podrían ser más que nefastas.

Aparecían las primeras estrellas, y Discord seguía congelado allí, sin saber a dónde ir. No quería reunirse con el draconequus mayor, ni tampoco tenía el valor de ir con las ponis. A esta altura, de seguro se habrían enterado de que había atacado a Celestia, y ya no debía quedar el más mínimo resquicio de confianza. Debían estar preparándose para darle pelea, vetándole por siempre de su amistad…

Tal vez la vida le hubiera enseñado miles de cosas, pero nada se comparaba a la situación que estaba viviendo. Sólo quería escapar y volver a estar solo, aunque no quedaba escapatoria.

―¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí? ― Se lamentó.

No obstante, ese vaticinio… ¿Cómo confiar en esas ninfas? O más bien, ¿cómo no confiar? Sabía que eran seres sin mancha y sin pecado, pero ¿por qué lo elegirían para resarcir una herida del pasado? No sabía demasiado sobre su abuelo o el nacimiento de la raza de los draconequus, ya que Alucord hacía más hincapié en detalles más relacionados al orgullo de ser Señor del Caos. "El daño primigenio". ¿A qué se referían con eso? ¿Qué habría hecho su abuelo, y qué tenía que ver con él? Debía averiguarlo para entender la profecía. Aunque, en realidad, no había mucho para entender considerando la encrucijada en la que estaba: Decidir por Equestria o por el Caos. Sólo le costaba hallar la relación, a menos que desde la primera edad del mundo hubiera una relación insoslayable entre las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía y los draconequus.

―Bueno, sabemos cómo funcionan las leyendas ― se dijo Discord, relajándose por un momento en una hamaca simple tendida entre dos árboles frondosos y tétricos ―. Siempre hay alguien que hace algo mal, y con eso millones de seres sufren, hasta que llega el tiempo en que aparece un "elegido" que va solucionar todo. Y el _quid_ de la cuestión para el susodicho es resignarse o resistirse al destino. Entonces, salvar Equestria sería mi destino, y con eso cumpliría alguna tonta profecía que a nadie se le ocurrió dejar por escrito antes.

Ante esa conclusión, Discord soltó un suspiro. No podía alargar más el chicle, debía hacerse cargo de lo que se avecinaba. Ni de broma habría posibilidades de reunirse con su padre y con sus amigas, y arreglarlo todo con una charla, una reflexión y un abrazo. Discord miró hacia la luna en lo alto, preguntándose cómo pudo Luna perdonar a Celestia… o cómo Celestia podría perdonarle por lo que intentó hacerle… o cómo podría perdonarlo su padre por ir en contra de sus designios.

Ahora, ¿con quién debía ir primero para aclarar las cosas? Dejó que su corazón le dijera, y éste, abriendo una puertita desde su pecho, salió para dar la respuesta definitiva.

―0―0―0―0―

―Creo que Discord tiene un problema familiar, y necesita de nuestro apoyo ― explicó Fluttershy. Por pedido de ella misma, se habían reunido con las princesas en el castillo de Twilight en Ponyville, en la sala de los siete tronos ―. Yo sé que… que, bueno…, las cosas no están muy bien con él. Y lamento mucho, mucho, lo que intentó hacerle, princesa Celestia…

―Descuida, Fluttershy ― la tranquilizó la aludida ―, he pasado momentos peores. Además, parece que claramente Discord se encuentra bajo una presión mayor de la que puede soportar.

―¿Y por qué sólo buscó a Fluttershy? ¿Por qué no se decide de una buena vez a decirnos lo que pasa? ― Reclamó Rainbow Dash.

―Ya lo conocemos, Rainbow. Debe haber pensado que podía solucionarlo solo, pero ahora está como vaca acorralada por un timberwolf. ― Le contestó Applejack.

―Para colmo de males, todavía no aparece, y quién sabe qué planes estará pensando en llevar a cabo ― dijo Twilight ―. Es muy preocupante que no aparezca…

―Yo creo que lo que más debería preocuparles, además de encontrarlo ― dijo la princesa Luna ―, es demostrarle que son sus amigas y que están de su lado. No por nada se habría puesto en contacto primero con Fluttershy.

Las palabras de la alicornio de la noche sembraron el silencio en las ponis presentes ya que, de cierta forma, encerraban un velado reproche o un llamado de atención respecto a su comportamiento con el draconequus. Ya habían caído en la cuenta de que Discord se debatía entre ser fiel a Equestria o a su familia o presunta familia, seguramente sus padres. Eso implicaba con toda seguridad una nueva guerra contra el caos, en tal caso, Discord podía representar un poderoso aliado o un terrible enemigo.

―¿Qué nos sugieren que hagamos, altezas? ― Preguntó Twilight, rompiendo finalmente el silencio.

La princesa Celestia estuvo por responder pero Pinkie Pie se le adelantó:

―¡Eso es muy fácil, tontita! Esperar a que cuando venga Discord y que nos cuente lo que le pasa, y así pensamos cómo tenderle un casco, mostrándole que todavía confiamos en él y que, cuando estás entre amigos, todo problema puede ser solucionado…

―¡Por favor, Pinkie! ¿Crees que va ser tan sencillo? ― masculló Rainbow, golpeando la mesa con sus cascos ― ¡Discord apenas nos escucha, imagínate otro draconequus!

El resto de las ponis, salvo Fluttershy y las princesas, no tardaron en protestar, pero todas callaron cuando Luna llamó al orden.

―Estamos de acuerdo con Pinkie Pie ― sentenció Celestia ―. Discord ha cometido muchos errores en el pasado, pero ahora más que nunca lo necesitamos de nuestro lado.

― _Entonces supongo que me permitirán explicarles todo…_

Por la puerta del salón se asomó el draconequus, con una expresión seria que no le habían visto antes. Venía como rendido, y las ponis no sabían si atribuirle buenas o malas noticias.


	8. Hora de revelaciones

**Hora de Revelaciones**

–¡Discord! – exclamaron las ponis, pero el draconequus levantó las patas pidiendo que se detuvieran.

– Un momento, por favor. Sé que quieren respuestas, y tengo algunas. Y tengo que admitir que ni siquiera yo me siento tranquilo.

A la mayoría les pareció algo extraño oír a Discord hablar de esa forma, incluso les produjo cierta desconfianza. Era normal en él bromear en las situaciones menos indicadas, tal era así que al no hacerlo parecía un mal presagio, una misteriosa estratagema, o que realmente se tomaba el tema en serio.

–¿Cómo sabemos que eres tú, y no un impostor? – preguntó Rainbow, observándolo de arriba abajo – Suenas demasiado…

–Ya sé, ya sé – la interrumpió, rodando los ojos – Pero espero que esto les dé una idea de lo complicado que es el asunto. Sólo pido que… me dejen hablar. Quiero explicarles todo, absolutamente todo. O por lo menos, lo que pueda…

–¿Cómo es eso? – inquirió Twilight.

Discord mantuvo una mirada fría, neutra. Todavía no estaba seguro de mencionarles su inesperado encuentro con las ninfas, o lo que fueran. Sentía que no debía involucrarlas en eso… como si fuera algo que sólo él debía saber, y hacer cuando fuera el momento. Aunque, ¿cuándo sería ese momento?

–Bueno, ¿vas a hablar o qué? – se impacientó Rainbow.

–¿Esto tiene que ver… con tus padres, verdad, Discord? – se animó a preguntar Fluttershy. – Lo siento, tuve que contarles… estaba tan preocupada. ¿Por eso estuviste ausente tanto tiempo?

O sea que ya lo sabían. El draconequus dio un suspiro.

–Así es, Fluttershy... Mi padre, Alucord, ha decidido venir a hacerme una visita. Y no está conforme con lo que he hecho en más de mil años. Él es quien ha estado causando todo este caos… y si me preguntan por qué no lo he detenido, piensen cuando ustedes quisieron hacer algo que sus padres no aprobaban. Piénsenlo un instante, ¿eh?

Aquella respuesta no tomó desprevenidas a las presentes, y lo último que había dicho Discord permitía entender el dilema en que se encontraba. Cada poni, sin embargo, entendía el problema desde un ángulo distinto. De plano, ninguna se imaginaba que antes hubiera otro Señor del Caos, ni que Discord tuviera un padre. ¿Y dónde estaría su madre? ¿O la línea generacional de su especie se comportaba de otra forma?

–Pues… la abuela no se me opuso cuando yo me quise a ir a vivir con mis tíos Orange. – comentó Applejack.

–Mis padres siempre me apoyaron en todo. – dijo Dash orgullosamente – Tal vez son… demasiado entusiastas. – agregó, haciendo una mueca.

–Yo nunca tuve problemas con mis padres – dijo Twilight –, salvo Shining cuando tuvo esa etapa en que quería ser estrella de rock…. por suerte se le pasó pronto.

–Como yo vivía en una granja de rocas, mis padres esperaban que yo me quedase a trabajar allí al igual que mis hermanas – relató Pinkie –. Fue difícil tratar con ellos luego de obtener mi cutie mark. Con el tiempo, lo fueron aceptando, aunque no han dejado de invitarme a la granja de rocas por si me iba mal en la pastelería.

–A mi familia siempre le importó que yo tuviera éxito… – comenzó Rarity, pero fue interrumpida.

–Bueno, bueno, ya entendí. Ustedes tuvieron padres ejemplares – prosiguió Discord, no tenía ganas de escuchar historias parentales, – pero me entenderán si les digo que el mío no está de acuerdo con la vida que estoy llevando, lo considera un fracaso, una humillación, algo imperdonable. Él me enseñó todo lo que necesitaba para convertirme en Señor del Caos, y sus expectativas están acorde con eso. Esperaba que yo conquistase mundos y los pusiera patas arriba. Creía que cuando volviera a verme, yo tendría Equestria entre mis garras – explicó, acompañando su discurso de pantomimas y breves representaciones –. Ahora imagínense lo que sería que viniera aquí y me viera tomando el té tranquilamente con ustedes, mientras todo está en orden en Equestria. No le caería muy bien, ¿cierto? Pero pónganse en mi lugar: aunque ustedes me impusieron reformarme, fui yo quien en última instancia aceptó ser reformado. ¡No tienen ni idea de todo lo que dejé atrás! ¡El orgullo de mi estirpe! Sin embargo… Fluttershy me ha enseñado esa parte de la existencia que mi padre no, y… – Discord desvió la mirada. Su discurso sonaba algo aburrido y soso, pero eso no importaba – ...no dejaré de estar agradecido por eso. Además, aprendí por las malas a tener bien definidas mis lealtades. Y por favor, no recordemos eso…

"No creí que mi padre volvería, tal vez debí preverlo, y pensar qué hacer si ello ocurriera. Un buen plan habría sido pedirles que fingieran que yo gobernaba Equestria en total caos para que él creyera que yo había hecho bien mi trabajo, y así se iría satisfecho. Entonces, todo volvería a la normalidad y estaríamos felices y contentos. De hecho, este no sería un mal plan ahora…

–Espera, espera, espera… ¡No podemos hacer eso! ¿Sabes lo que significaría para los demás ponis? Ese plan tiene muchas fallas…

–Twilight tiene razón – confirmó Celestia –. Sería muy arriesgado urdir un engaño de tales proporciones. Nada nos asegura que podamos sostenerlo por mucho tiempo.

–Sabía que dirían eso. Yo lo he pensado también… y es probable que mi padre quiera quedarse para ver cómo manejo las cosas. No es ningún ingenuo.

–¿Estás seguro de que no se puede arreglar de otra forma?

–Muy seguro, Lulú. Ustedes no conocen a mi padre. Ya he hablado con él ayer… estaba furioso. Le pedí unos días para pensarlo, para organizar todo…

–¿Organizar qué? – preguntó Twilight – Mientras estamos aquí hablando, muchos ponis están en peligro. Dinos de una vez: ¿de qué lado estás?

–Qué poco les importan mis sentimientos. – comentó Discord sombríamente.

Fluttershy aleteó y fue a darle un abrazo al draconequus. Éste le correspondió levemente, esbozando una media sonrisa. " _Eres lo único que me da motivos para no olvidarme de mi reforma. Si por las demás fuera, me habría ahorrado todo este drama. No importa que dentro de un siglo seas polvo, no olvidaré que me has dado una oportunidad_ " pensó.

–No te preocupes, Discord. Estamos contigo, y estoy segura de que ya encontraremos una forma de solucionar este problema.

–Jeje, me encanta cómo tomas la palabra por todas, Fluttershy, pero es más que obvio que tú eres la única que confía verdaderamente en mí.

–No digas eso…

–Es que es la verdad. Ustedes están pensando en la forma de utilizar los Elementos de la Armonía o lo que fuera, y convertir en piedra a mi padre, o hacer lo que fuera necesario para detenerlo. O lo mismo da si lo envían al Tártaro, ¿no? Es una amenaza y debe ser erradicada, yo me salvé porque Celestia tuvo compasión de mí…

–¡Discord! – le espetó Fluttershy, sorprendiendo a sus amigas y a las princesas, incluso al propio draconequus, obligándolo a mirarla – No llegarás a ningún lado con esa actitud. Escucha… todas estamos nerviosas, y por lo menos yo no te culpo de lo que está sucediendo. Entiendo que no quieres hacerle daño a tu padre, pero tampoco nos quieres hacer daño a nosotras...

Un denso silencio cayó en el salón. Las princesas decidieron que era mejor tomarse un breve descanso, ya que al parecer ponerse de acuerdo respecto al problema que tenían entre cascos no sería fácil. Ordenaron a la guardia hacer un relevo de la situación en el reino, y decidieron que las portadoras de la armonía acompañaran a Discord. Habían notado que su cambio de ánimo era preocupante, pero en cierta forma las tranquilizaba saber que él se lo había pensado dos veces antes de unirse a Alucord, probablemente por lo ocurrido con Tirek. Esa era la mayor prueba de su transformación. Sin embargo, el futuro era incierto, pues en un par de días todo podría precipitarse terriblemente.

El día avanzaba lentamente, y en los jardines de palacio las seis ponis comían sin ganas. A ninguna le gustaba mantenerse ociosa con el peligro que las rodeaba, pero sería inútil precipitarse.

Por su parte, Discord lidiaba con sentimientos complejos, e intentaba no dejarlos ver haciendo chascarrillos, tratando de volver a su yo normal, aunque sin gracia. La idea de revelarles lo que había visto cuando quiso atacar al Árbol de la Armonía se le hacía cada vez más insoportable. No tenía idea de cómo lo tomarían ellas. Ni siquiera él lo entendía aún. Una posibilidad sería que Twilight conociera la profecía del "daño primigenio", al menos alguna referencia que les permitiera pensar en algo. Tenía la horrible certeza de que, como se presentaba el escenario, la resolución de su dilema estaba en él mismo, en algo que debía hacer él y nadie más. Sonaba absurdamente cliché, pero funcionaba.

No obstante, las seis ponis discutieron varias vías posibles de enfrentar (o no) a Alucord. La primera y más obvia era el Rainbow Power, que venía directamente del Árbol de la Armonía. Dudaban de que hubiera que retirar de allí los Elementos al igual que Celestia y Luna habían hecho mil años atrás para derrotar a Discord. La pregunta era, ¿cómo activarlo otra vez? Pues, cuando habían colocado todas las llaves en el cofre, lo habían despertado, sin embargo lo del cofre ya estaba hecho. ¿Podrían convocar al Rainbow Power por propia voluntad? Rainbow sugirió que lo intentaran allí mismo, para estar seguras, y Twilight aprobó la idea agregando que debían concentrarse mucho en establecer una conexión de armonía las unas con las otras. Bien, la primera tentativa falló. Hubo una segunda, una tercera, y apenas lograron emitir un brillo. Esto no desconcertó mucho a la alicornio lavanda, ya que supuso que la magia se activaría cuando realmente estuvieran en una situación que lo ameritara.

La opción de la confrontación directa era muy arriesgada. Necesitaban información, y por eso interrogaron a Discord acerca de los poderes de su padre, si eran muy distintos a los de él o si conocía alguna habilidad o debilidad especial de aquél. Aquellas preguntas lo pusieron muy incómodo, y más de una vez se negó a responder diciendo que no estaba totalmente seguro del poder que el draconequus mayor tenía. Era lógico en cierto punto que se negara. Fluttershy les explicó (aparte) que era casi un acto de traición de padre a hijo que éste revelara los secretos del otro. Esto produjo una gran tensión, y pronto las ponis se enzarzaron en una discusión tan vehemente que el Señor del Caos tuvo que separarlas encerrándolas en burbujas. Sólo cuando pasaron unos minutos y todas se relajaron, las liberó.

Debatieron sobre la posibilidad de buscar algún objeto mágico poderoso que pudiera ayudarles, y al rato Twilight ya tenía unas cuantas pilas de libros que había traído de la biblioteca de Canterlot o invocado desde su propia biblioteca. Tanto Spike como sus amigas colaboraron en hojear los tomos para su investigación. Cuando encontraban alguna referencia a los draconequus, al caos o mitos de la antigüedad, consultaban a Discord para confirmarlos, y sus respuestas refutaban más que afirmaban las hipótesis.

Mientras tanto, Discord consumía un platón tras otro de nachos con queso. Experimentaba una ansiedad inimaginable, y comer era una de las únicas formas con las que podía combatirla. Hasta espantaba verlo tragar así, uno nunca podría imaginarse que un estómago tuviera tanto espacio. Aunque tratándose de una criatura mágica como él, esa carencia de lógica gástrica era totalmente normal. Ahora se debatía entre hablar o no de su encuentro con las ninfas. Quizá era porque en el fondo tenía miedo, o no quería preocupar a Fluttershy más de lo que estaba.

–No sé ustedes, pero yo ya tengo el cerebro sofocado… – se quejó Rainbow, soltando el libro (uno muy muy antiguo) que había estado revisando, y recostándose de espaldas en el suelo.

–Ciertamente, querida. Mis cascos se han impregnado de tinta de tanto investigar. – dijo Rarity, mirando sus cascos ennegrecidos.

–Pero debe haber algo… No puede ser que no haya información. – insistió Twilight.

–¿Es muy pronto para aceptar que estamos en un callejón sin salida?

–Vamos, Spike, no podemos rendirnos – replicó Applejack –. Hemos salido de peores situaciones.

–¿Como la de Tirek? Ahí sí que casi pensé que todo estaba perdido, pero sólo por una media de segundo. – comentó Pinkie.

La alicornio rebuscó por unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que se rindió.

–Será mejor que devolvamos todo esto a la biblioteca… – sugirió Twilight, con un suspiro, y de inmediato hizo levitar unos cuantos libros.

El viento movió las hojas del que Rainbow había dejado, y cuando Pinkie fue a juntarlo, vio una ilustración que captó su interés al instante. Con un chillido agudo que atrajo la atención de todos hacia ella, lo levantó y empezó a dar saltitos mientras lo sostenía en alto con sus cascos delanteros. "¡Oigan, aquí aparecemos nosotras!" decía alegremente. Twilight no se lo creía.

–Espera un momento, es imposible que seamos nosotras… este es un libro muy viejo.

–Es cierto, además, ¿quiénes son las otras tres? – secundó Spike.

La ilustración mostraba nueve figuras bellísimas, y Discord fue el primero en reconocerlas. Bueno, por lo menos a las siete que habían aparecido en su visión. Tuvo que ocultar su expresión para evitar que las ponis se dieran cuenta de eso. Las tres primeras, de mayor tamaño respecto a las otras seis, casi no se podían apreciar por el desgaste del papel. Parecían llevar una especie de máscara, con una joya incrustada en la frente, y sus crines ondeaban como las de Luna y Celestia. La más intimidante era la que le había hablado a Discord. Les seguían otras seis, que también poseían gemas en la frente, muy similares a las de los Elementos de la Armonía. La que resaltaba en el medio tenía una crin lacia de color lavanda, a su derecha había otra de crin naranja pálido, y a su izquierda una de crin rosa claro. Debajo había otra ninfa de crin ondulada y púrpura, otra ninfa de crin azul con puntas, y finalmente, una última ninfa con cabello rojo enrulado. Sus colores de pelaje eran apenas perceptibles.

–No somos nosotras – dijo Twilight, y comenzó a leer lo que decía en la página siguiente –. "Las Antiguas Nueve Ninfas… eran representaciones de las virtudes más altas de la tierra. Cada una regía a los mortales en la gracia que le tocaba, y así esparcían armonía en el mundo. _Intelligentia_ era la guardiana del saber y del conocimiento… _Belliuza_ la señora de la belleza mortal y la divina… _Amare_ favorecía el amor y la pasión… _Magicea_ respondía por la magia… _Honestatis_ … sembradora de la verdad… _Fidelia_ enseñorea sobre la fidelidad y la valentía… _Caritate_ alienta a la piedad y a la generosidad… _Bonitatis_ refiere sobre la bondad y el respeto… y _Risias_ alienta la alegría y la jovialidad… Está difícil de leer, la hoja está muy dañada.

–Oigan, ¿creen que ellas hayan sido las primeras portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía? – preguntó Spike.

–Quizá sean nuestras antepasadas – comentó Rarity –, pero no sabría decir por cuántas generaciones.

–¡Podríamos ser sus reencarnaciones! – gritó Pinkie entusiasmada.

–Oye, ahí no dice que estuvieran muertas –dijo Rainbow – ¿O sí?

–Pues… aquí se menciona una fatalidad. Estaban en la tierra cuando un gran monstruo las sorprendió, si bien eran muy poderosas, el enemigo había venido respaldado. Eran tiempos de duras luchas entre dioses y titanes. No dice muy bien cómo se llamaba el que las atacó, pero era un ser descomunal. _Intelligentia, Belliuza y Amare_ al parecer no estaban con sus seis hermanas menores, por eso… – Twilight hizo una pausa y tragó saliva – perdieron su forma física en el ataque, sólo quedaron sus joyas, indestructibles.

Algunas lágrimas asomaron por algunos ojos. Verdad o no, aquella historia había impactado a las pequeñas ponis. Discord, por su parte, abrió grandes los ojos. Ahí estaba el "daño primigenio". Uno de sus antepasados había asesinado a aquellas seis ninfas, quizá el primero de los draconequus.

–Vaya… no pensé que los Elementos de la Armonía tuvieran un origen tan trágico. – comentó Twilight, mientras manipulaba con delicadeza el libro.

–Entonces sí es posible que nosotras seamos sus reencarnaciones. – concluyó Rarity – Pero, ¿por qué en tanto tiempo…?

–¿A qué se refiere con lo de perder la forma física? Me suena extraño.

–A mí también, Applejack. – saltó Pinkie – ¿Y si eran tan poderosas, por qué se murieron?

–¡Pinkie!

–¿Y cómo sigue la historia, Twilight? – preguntó Rainbow, que había salido de su sopor. Estaba ansiosa por saber más, porque era como esas leyendas que aparecían en los libros de Daring Do. ¡Hasta era posible que ella también supiera de las Ninfas! – Tal vez no murieron del todo.

–Bueno, no. Sus espíritus seguían vivos, pero sólo podían manifestar su poder a través de los cristales mágicos. – explicó la poni lavanda – No es tan sencillo matar a una divinidad, porque su poder espiritual trasciende lo físico. Aquí dice que la mayor de las Ninfas, _Intelligentia_ , acudió enseguida para evitar que corrompieran lo que quedaba de sus hermanas, y _Amore_ y _Belliuza_ la ayudaron a invocar el poder suficiente para acabar con el titán: la Armonía… Alguien más las ayudó, pero esta parte del texto está borroneada, creo que dice algo del "primer alicornio".

–¡¿Primer Alicornio?! – dijeron todas. No esperaban que se mencionara a un alicornio.

–El titán fue derrotado, y las tres Ninfas crearon el Árbol de la Armonía como tumba y monumento al sacrificio de sus hermanas, como recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido allí. Y de los… trozos del titán, nacieron muchas de las criaturas que hoy habitan lo que es el Bosque Everfree...

–¡O sea que por eso el Bosque Everfree es tan horripilante! – concluyó Pinkie – ¡Porque allí murieron las seis ninfas! Ahora ya sabemos que es un lugar maldito desde hace muuucho tiempo.

–¿Por qué las princesas no nos habrán contado esta historia? Después de todo, nosotras las actuales portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía. – comentó Rarity.

–Lo que me extraña es que Twilight no la conociera – secundó Rainbow – ¿O la tomabas como un cuento para niños?

–No creo que algo así pueda ser llamado cuento – replicó Spike – Sería más bien un mito, ¿no?

–Bueno, creo que tenemos una pista importante, más allá de que sea un mito o no. – Twilight se paró, tenía una expresión pensativa, era obvio que su mente trabajaba a todo punto – Ya sabemos cómo se originaron los Elementos, y quizá el Rainbow Power esté ligado a las Ninfas…

–Tal vez deberíamos ir con las princesas y comunicarles lo que hemos descubierto. A lo mejor… – dijo Applejack.

–¿Y cómo nos ayudaría con el padre de Discord… como se llame? – dijo Rainbow – Por cierto – se dirigió al draconequus – tú no has dicho nada en todo un rato.

–¿Discord? – llamó Fluttershy, tocando al señor del caos, que se mordisqueaba las uñas de su pata de león.

Él apenas había estado atento a lo que deliberaban las ponis. Se había esmerado en recordar si su padre le había hablado respecto a lo que se narraba en el libro. No sabía si era por su edad (aunque era relativamente joven en los parámetros temporales de los draconequus) o qué, pero no tenía referencias de nada así. Sólo sabía que debía cuidarse de los Elementos de la Armonía, no tenía ni idea de que antiguamente habían pertenecido a seis semi-diosas. Por otro lado, le inquietaba el misterioso titán anónimo que había atacado a las ninfas, indudablemente estaba relacionado con su especie. " _De los trozos del titán nacieron muchas criaturas…_ "

¿Acaso podía ser…?

-.-.-.-

Un agradecimiento a CSR Stories por la revisión del capítulo


	9. La Ira del Draconequus

**La Ira del Draconequus**

Las dudas y las certezas de Alucord iban y venían. Por momentos decidía hacer alguna intervención al no tener noticias de las acciones de su hijo, pero por otro lado se decía que debía confiar en él. Las demoras no le gustaban, porque le daban la inevitable sensación de que estaban conspirando contra él o que de plano, ya lo estaban traicionando. Su confianza era algo muy preciado, y no cualquiera podía ganársela plenamente. Tenía tantos motivos para confiar en Discord como para desconfiar de él; pero había decidido darle una oportunidad, aunque al primer día ya se estaba impacientando.

—Espero que este muchacho no esté intentando hacer alguna tontería — refunfuñaba —, o de verdad me voy a enojar.

Mientras tanto, el draconequus mayor realizó algunas visitas a muy viejos conocidos, la mayoría se encontraban en el Tártaro, y habían cambiado poco y nada desde la última vez que los había visto. La única gran diferencia era el cargo de jerarquía que ocupaban, ya que el Inframundo en general (ubicado en el centro del planeta) había pasado por un gran cambio en la última mitad del milenio, volviéndose mucho más organizado y con una multitud de reglas nuevas. Eso lo confundió y enojó a partes casi iguales, ya que todos esos cambios le parecían no sólo muy repentinos (debido a su prolongado letargo) sino también absurdos. Se negaba a aceptarlos, y hubiera deseado que todo fuera como antes de entrar en su letargo. Sin embargo, no quería admitir que sentía nostalgia.

Cuando regresó a la cueva para descansar, había caído la noche. Se sentía hiperactivo, necesitaba hacer algo, no podía estarse quieto. Resolvió recorrer de incógnito cada región de Equestria, no por mero turismo sino para planear después cómo las atacaría, qué tipo de caos sería el más adecuado extender en cada una, tomando nota de los relieves, las costumbres, todo. Incluso había poblaciones y criaturas, como los dragones y los grifos, que casi merecían algo de respeto para él, y pensó en algún modo de, por así decir, "negociar" con ellos e integrarlos a su nuevo orden. Claro, si ellos aceptaban. Alucord no ignoraba que algunos seres, por su potencial y por su conocimiento, debían ser aliados antes que enemigos; por eso consideraba que "absorberlos", ponerlos bajo su yugo, era una forma de evitar sublevaciones o de plano, cortarlas de raíz. Después de todo, quitando a las alicornios, los ponis no eran nada comparado con lo que los draconequus podían hacer. Y eso lo habían demostrado miles de años atrás.

Por el momento, se limitó a observar a los potenciales aliados, o tomar contacto con ellos bajo disfraces sutiles, y haciendo preguntas respecto a su relación con los equestrianos, si desearían tener poder por sobre ellos. Las respuestas le parecieron bastante satisfactorias, en su mayoría, y ya con eso podía darse cuenta de quiénes podrían unirse a sus filas cuando llegara el momento.

Así pasó su segundo día, y se sentía ansioso de poder contarle a Discord todo lo que había recopilado. Tal vez al principio no le gustara la idea, ya que el joven draconequus no acostumbraba a hacer alianzas, sino jugarretas que de una u otra forma lo terminaran beneficiando. Pero no sería un Señor del Caos si no tuviera algunos vasallos que contribuyeran a su causa, ¿verdad? Además, había mucho trabajo por hacer, y lo más probable, una guerra en puerta que ganar, pues entre padre e hijo y el dominio total de Equestria, se interponían cuatro princesas alicornio; una vez que fueran eliminadas, no quedaría esperanza de luchar para esos torpes ponis.

Era increíble, hasta se sentía de buen humor, lo cual no era un acontecimiento muy frecuente.

—Bien, sólo necesito que Discord se aparezca por aquí, me resulta extraño que se tarde tanto… ¡Qué va! Lo iré a buscar, así podremos comenzar de inmediato.

Alucord no recordaba sentirse tan entusiasmado. Casi se le había pasado la furia al enterarse de los fracasos de su hijo, y hasta había albergado la esperanza de que realmente lo haría cambiar. Eso sí: esa sería su única oportunidad de reivindicarse como Señor del Caos. Si fallaba, sólo le quedaba una opción, por mucho que le doliera cumplir con su deber.

Entonces, se concentró y trató de visualizar a Discord, para determinar su ubicación. Ya no le costaba mucho, dado que por fin tenía pleno uso de sus poderes. Pronto lo divisó, en una sala de un castillo, probablemente el que se ubicaba en Canterlot, la capital equestriana. Se encontraba rodeado de ponis, y eso hubiera sido aceptable si no fuera porque a las claras se notaba que Discord no estaba negociando la rendición de estos. ¿Cómo rayos era posible? ¿Cómo podía ser que se encontrara en plena reunión con sus enemigas? ¿Para eso le había pedido tiempo? ¡¿PARA ESO?!

La furia ardió con más fuerza que nunca en el viejo draconequus, y consumió su buen humor, la esperanza en su hijo, todo, todo lo redujo a cenizas. Ahora estaba más que furioso, porque evidentemente ese idiota sólo lo había hecho perder el tiempo, pero no sólo eso, sino ¡que lo estaba traicionando, como lo había temido desde un principio! Alucord se sentía un estúpido por haber confiado en él, era obvio que esas malditas ponis le habían hecho alguna especie de hechizo de obediencia muy poderoso… pero ya no le verían la cara de tonto, ya no. Fue así que entendió que todo dependía de él y de nadie más. La decisión estaba tomada. Las obligaría a liberar a Discord de su embrujo, y luego las eliminaría. Nada lo iba a parar esta vez.

Acabaría con el problema de raíz.

Se apareció a las afueras del Palacio de Canterlot, mirándolo con desprecio. Allí estaba su hijo, en una actitud totalmente sumisa, y eso no lo iba a tolerar. Nunca un draconequus se rendiría ante seres mortales y mundanos.

—¡DISCORD!

Con un potente rugido, Alucord apuntó con sus garras de dragón a la pared, envolviéndola en un aura roja, y arrancó todo el muro de un tirón, abriendo así un enorme boquete, dejando a la vista a los ocupantes del salón.

-.-.-.-.-

Las seis ponis y el bebé dragón lo miraban inquisitivamente. Ya podía sentir la sombra de la fatalidad cerniéndose sobre él. No les quedaba mucho tiempo, y si su padre no había aparecido aún, era porque estaba planeando todo lo que harían cuando tomaran el poder en Equestria, hasta podría ser que estuviera buscando aliados. Tuvo un estremecimiento al pensar que tal vez, aquella sería la última oportunidad que le daría Alucord, y que ese momento, en que disfrutaba de una tarde (más o menos) diáfana con las seis ponis, podía ser el último. Quizá, por esta vez, podría colaborar abiertamente con las Portadoras de la Armonía, y también incluir a las Hermanas Reales. Tenía la necesidad de dejarles algo, aunque eso fuera una profecía de la que no estaba seguro cómo se cumpliría.

—Vamos con Celestia y Luna. — dijo, y en un chasquido de su pata de águila, desaparecieron de allí.

Mientras tanto, las princesas habían estado organizando sus ejércitos y recibiendo infinidad de cartas. Se habían movido de aquí para allá por el palacio, hasta que coincidieron en la sala de los tronos, intercambiando información rápidamente. De repente, en un destello estaban ahí las mane 6, Spike y Discord, lo que las sobresaltó, pero al ver que eran ellos, se tranquilizaron un poco.

—¿Hallaron algo? — preguntó Celestia, fijándose en el rostro serio del señor del caos.

—Pues… encontramos la leyenda del origen de los Elementos de la Armonía —. explicó Twilight, al ver que ninguna de sus amigas atinaba a responder — Provienen de seis ninfas muy antiguas que fueron… fueron…

—Asesinadas. — completó la princesa Celestia, con una reverencia, como si la mención de aquello le inspirara un profundo respeto.

—Sí, eso… Espere, ¿ustedes conocen esa historia?

—Desde antes que asumiéramos nuestros deberes como gobernantes de Equestria. — puntualizó la princesa Luna.

—Bueno, supongo que… — empezó Twilight — Con todo respeto… quisiera saber por qué no nos la contaron antes.

—¿De verdad somos las reencarnaciones de esas seis Ninfas? — preguntó Pinkie, dando saltitos.

—No exactamente — respondió Celestia —. Pero no nos importa resolver esas cuestiones ahora… Creo que Discord quiere decirnos algo.

La alicornio blanca había notado el nerviosismo del draconequus, que parecía esperar algo importante.

—Oh, es cierto. ¿Qué nos tenías que decir, Discord? — inquirió Twilight, y tanto ella como sus amigas, y las princesas, fijaron sus miradas en él. Eso no ayudó a darle valor de hablar.

—¡Vamos, desenbucha ya, que no tenemos todo el día para quedarnos esperándote!

—Tranquila, Rainbow. Si lo tratas así, no nos dirá nada — replicó Fluttershy a la pegaso.

Ya estaba todo dispuesto. Con sólo escuchar la voz de su querida Shy, sentía tener el coraje suficiente para revelarles lo que podía ser su destino final.

—Hay una profecía… — empezó Discord, toda la sala permaneció en silencio — ...tiene que ver con las seis ninfas, sí. Lamento decepcionarlas, pero ustedes — miró de una poni a otra — no son sus reencarnaciones, sólo… no sé, portadoras físicas de su poder. Lo sé porque ellas mismas me convocaron. Sé que es difícil de creer, y que pensarán que me lo estoy inventando, pero si alguna vez confiaron en mí, les juro que esta es la pura verdad. — dijo, poniendo su pata derecha sobre su pecho.

—¿Y qué tienes que ver tú con ellas?

—Oh, Twilight, querida, usa ese maravilloso cerebro que tienes. ¿No recuerdas que el libro mencionaba a alguien más?

—¿El titán que fue vencido? — respondió la poni color lavanda, al mismo tiempo que Pinkie Pie daba otra respuesta.

—¿El primer alicornio?

Todos se le quedaron mirando, preguntándose a qué se estaba refiriendo. Al parecer se les había olvidado que tal ser fue mencionado en el libro. En realidad, ella había hecho la pregunta para ver si alguna de las princesas la respondía, dado que ellas conocían la historia, pero su estrategia no tuvo resultado.

—Bueno, en fin, ese dichoso titán fue destruido con el poder de las tres ninfas que quedaban, _Intelligentia, Belliuza_ y _Amare,_ y la magia que contenían las gemas de sus hermanas. Y adivinen qué: él fue mi antepasado, de quien nacieron los draconequus.

Sus palabras produjeron la reacción que Discord esperaba que produjera. Las jóvenes ponis se quedaron mudas por unos segundos, mientras que las yeguas alicornio se miraron entre sí, como si eso no las hubiera impactado lo suficiente. El ambiente se había puesto denso y frío, y la tensión podía palparse en el aire. Las seis intercambiaron miradas preocupadas e inseguras, y de repente parecía que ninguna se animaba a decir nada. Ni siquiera Rainbow, que solía ser tan bocazas.

—¿Qué dice la profecía? — preguntó Luna, finalmente.

—Que yo "repararé el daño primigenio", y creo que… — Discord tragó saliva — ... ya sabemos cuál fue. No me pregunten cómo, porque ni yo lo sé. Sólo… quería que supieran esto. Y decirles: Gracias.

En la mente de cada poni se formaban distintas conclusiones. Casi todas coincidían en que al parecer no era casualidad que apareciera Alucord, y podían entender por qué Discord había esperado hasta último momento para decirles sobre la tal profecía. No sabían cuándo ocurrió su encuentro con las misteriosas ninfas, aunque no se atrevían a cuestionarlo. Sólo Fluttershy demostraba estar verdaderamente asustada, porque al igual que Twilight y las princesas, entendía que Discord debía sacrificarse, para pagar por la muerte de _Magicea, Honestatis, Fidelia, Caritate, Bonitatis_ y _Risias_ , como si él fuera el último eslabón de la cadena, y debiera cerrar un ciclo.

Entonces, ¿significaba que el Señor del Caos se estaba despidiendo de ellas al decirles "Gracias"?

—¡DISCORD!

Un estremecedor grito les puso los pelos de punta, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, toda la pared, junto con las ventanas, fue arrancada.

" _Estamos perdidos_ " pensó Discord.

Afuera, había un draconequus iracundo, y la sola visión del mismo era paralizante. Su cuerpo serpentino tenía una mayor longitud que el de Discord. La cola, verde y con espinas, finalizaba en un cascabel. Dos pares de tentáculos nacían del torso de lobo gris, mientras que más arriba, un brazo era de dragón, y el otro, peludo, poseía cinco dedos. Tenía el cuello de un color marrón, y una cabeza de cabra, con un mentón prominente y dos colmillos que nacían de su mandíbula inferior. Sobre la cabeza, un cuerno de alce, y el otro, un cuerno curvado. En su espalda tenía un ala de cóndor, y un ala membrada, como de dragón.

—Buenas tardes, padre — saludó Discord, yendo al frente — Yo justo estaba…

—¡No quiero más mentiras, ya he visto suficiente! — gritó Alucord, su voz retumbaba por todo Canterlot, atrayendo a los soldados reales y espantando a los civiles.

En la espalda de Discord, apareció una hoja de papel que decía: " _Corran y protéjanse, yo lo distraeré"_. Las ponis repararon en aquel mensaje, pero no se atrevieron a moverse.

—Pero si no es lo que parece… ¡estaba tejiendo una espectacular artimaña para que cayeran en mis redes!

—¡Ah, sí, claro! ¿Te crees que soy idiota o qué? Ya me has tomado de los cuernos demasiado tiempo, es hora de que yo me encargue de todo, como siempre, porque tú solo no eres capaz de doblegar a nadie.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Mis planes eran perfectos, pero digamos que hubo unos pequeñitos detalles que no tuve en cuenta…

—¿Pequeños detalles, dices? ¡Más bien, enormes! ¡No tienes ni idea de la mala reputación que tus seguidos fracasos han dejado! ¡Has puesto a la estirpe de los draconequus en vergüenza total!

—¡¿Y a quién diablos le importa lo que piensen esos payasos del inframundo?! No es como si ellos pudieran andar libremente por aquí.

—¿En serio te crees que eres libre? ¡Despierta, Discord! ¡Estás bajo un embrujo, estas ponis te tienen dominado completamente! De haber podido pensar por ti mismo, no me habrías convencido de esperar tres días para hacer nada, ¡me habrías obedecido en la primera instancia!

—¡Discord no está bajo ningún hechizo, él mismo eligió cambiar de actitud!

Twilight no sabía qué la había llevado a intervenir en la conversación, y se arrepintió casi al instante de lo que dijo, no sólo por la cara con la que la miró Discord, dándole a entender que había empeorado las cosas.

—¡Cierra la boca, pequeña impertinente!

Alucord invocó un rayo para freír a la alicornio lavanda, pero rebotó contra un campo de fuerza creado por Discord. "¡Váyanse ya! ¡Hagan lo que tengan que hacer!" les gritó a las ocho ponis, con un tono de voz tan urgente y autoritario que nunca se le había escuchado, y decidieron hacerle caso. Celestia y Luna fueron a prepararse para la pelea, mientras que Twilight y las demás, junto con Spike, pusieron cascos en marcha para ayudar a evacuar la ciudad.

—¡¿Por qué las proteges?!

—Porque quiero hacer las cosas a mi manera, ¡es mi vida, mi camino, y mi destino! Ya soy lo suficientemente mayor para enfrentarme a las consecuencias de mis actos.

Nubarrones negros y amenazadores cubrieron a velocidad indecible la ciudad, tanto que la luz del sol no se podía colar por ningún resquicio. Un viento huracanado soplaba con vehemencia, levantando hojas y basura, arrancando toldos y cualquier cosa que no estuviera bien ceñida. La tormenta comenzó a extenderse desde Canterlot a toda Equestria. El rostro del draconequus mayor estaba tan tenso que sus ojos echaban chispas y su mandíbula tan apretada que casi le hacía sangrar las encías. Discord le sostenía la mirada con dureza, aunque muy en el fondo sentía miedo. Pero su decisión estaba tomada.

—Bien — dijo secamente Alucord —. Tú decidiste tu perdición.

Haciendo uso de sus tentáculos, atrapó a Discord con ellos y lo lanzó al vacío, pero éste no se soltó de sus ataduras y arrastró a su padre con él, aprovechando la fuerza de empuje para lanzarlo en una ciénaga que había creado en el suelo. Sin embargo, antes de tocar la superficie fangosa, Alucord levantó la ciénaga, convertida ahora en monstruo amorfo, cuyo objetivo era tragarse al draconequus menor. No obstante, Discord lo atrapó en un enorme recipiente, tapándolo, y batiéndolo tres mil veces en un segundo. Cuando saltó la tapa, un enorme tornado emergió de allí, al mismo tiempo que Alucord lanzaba una potente llamarada azul. El resultado fue un tornado de fuego y polvo, cuyo tamaño aumentó drásticamente, y el viento contribuyó a llevarlo hacia la ciudad sobre la montaña, mientras el torbellino causaba estragos por donde pasaba.

Sin dudarlo, Discord entró al tornado y comenzó a girar en dirección opuesta para detenerlo. Pero pronto fue interceptado por las garras de su padre, y se vio obligado a salir del torrente, quedando en el medio mientras forcejeaban. Desde Canterlot, la visión del tornado puso en apuros a las ponis, que llevaban a todos los habitantes a unos túneles secretos en la montaña. Rainbow Dash tuvo el ímpetu de ir a hacer algo contra tal fenómeno, y a sus amigas les costó convencerla de que era una locura, que su ayuda valía más con los evacuados.

De repente, una copiosa lluvia comenzó a caer, producida por Discord, que así logró detener la amenaza del tornado, pero no bien éste se deshizo, Alucord chasqueó sus dedos y convirtió las gotas de agua en espinas, que más bien parecían colmillos, y al caer al suelo se transformaban en alimañas que lo devoraban todo. Por suerte, no quedaba nadie descubierto, y las princesas se abocaron a la tarea de acabar con esas pestes para que no se comieran las edificaciones y evitar que llegaran hasta los contingentes de refugiados.

Miles de rayos acudieron al llamado de Alucord, y los truenos llegaban a iluminar, con su luz azul-plateada, tal como si fuera de día. Los rayos confluyeron en uno solo, adquiriendo el grosor de una serpiente hecha de pura electricidad, que se lanzó directo hacia Discord, quien armado de unos guantes de hule y un poderoso martillo, recibió a la criatura eléctrica con un martillazo que la deshizo en un millón de hebras luminosas, y una parte de la energía quedó cargada en aquella herramienta. Ni lerdo ni perezoso, se teletransportó detrás de su padre y le dio con su arma en la espalda, liberando así una descarga que lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque no llegó a hacerle un daño significativo.

Echando pata a su increíble capacidad de transformar, mutar y multiplicar su cuerpo o partes de éste, Discord mantuvo mareado a su padre por un buen tiempo, obligándolo a usar varios ataques a la vez. Técnicamente, creó un batallón de Discordantes: había arqueros, espadachines, boleadores, lanceros, ballesteros, incluso algunos que sólo servían de distracción, como payasos, bailarines, comediantes que hacían chistes pésimos referidos al combate, una versión alicornio de él, incluso copias deformadas del propio Alucord, que en vano se esforzaba en atinarle al verdadero Discord. Los Discordantes, cuando eran destruidos, hacían un "¡Pop!", como si se reventara una piñata, y al explotar liberaban confeti, pasas de uva, arena, mocos, brillantina, grageas de mil colores, todo tipo de materiales que en vez de caer al suelo, llovían sobre Alucord, para dificultar sus ofensivas.

Harto y desbordado, el viejo se enroscó sobre sí mismo como una víbora, y al desenroscarse liberó una onda expansiva que acabó de inmediato con los guerreros de Discord, quien se refugió en una burbuja para evitar ser golpeado. Disfrutaba enloquecer a su padre aunque eso lo pusiera más iracundo.

La pelea comenzó a recrudecer a medida que los ataques de los draconequus se volvían más agresivos. Con un movimiento de su pata de mono, Alucord creó un agujero negro, lo que puso en verdaderos aprietos a Discord, ya que el vórtice tenía una gran fuerza de absorción y se tragaba todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Para detenerlo, creó un gran corcho que, al taponar el agujero negro, produjo una tremenda explosión, que los empujó en direcciones distintas. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reponerse, cuando una fuerza lo levantó bruscamente, y empezó a estrujarlo, provocándole un dolor inimaginable en cada una de sus fibras, y haciéndolo gritar. Su padre había empezado a usar ataques más directos. Hizo un esfuerzo para concentrarse. Miles y miles de tartas impactaron contra Alucord, pero no eran simples tartas de crema, sino que estaban hechas de una sustancia chiclosa que pronto se extendió por el cuerpo del draconequus, anulando su magia. Una vez que estuvo libre, y sin fijarse en las marcas que le habían quedado, Discord infló una piñata y lo encerró en ella, reforzándola con varias capas de magia.

—¡No te creas que con esto me vas a detener! — exclamó el viejo draconequus, y enseguida su cuerpo empezó a crecer descomunalmente, tanto que superó no sólo al chicle que lo atrapaba, sino también a la piñata. Ni siquiera la barrera mágica pudo resistir.

El tamaño de Alucord triplicaba ahora al de su hijo, y con un golpe de su cola de serpiente, lo mandó a volar. Discord cayó contra un suelo duro, aunque eso no fue suficiente para aturdirlo. Aún faltaba mucho para que se rindiera. Usando el mismo truco, aumentó su tamaño para quedar a la par, y volvió a la carga. Ahora no se trataba de hacer bromas con un chasquido de su garra, ni de cambiar cosas de lugar o alterar las leyes de la física, ni de dar vida a objetos inanimados ni corromper la personalidad de ponis inocentes. Más de mil años atrás había demostrado ser casi invencible, y de no ser por la decisión de Celestia y Luna de tomar los elementos del Árbol de la Armonía, nada lo habría detenido. Pero ni siquiera ser convertido en piedra se comparaba con un duelo con Alucord, que poseía su mismo potencial y era un adversario formidable.

Mientras tanto, la batalla de los draconequus afectaba a su entorno más de lo que cabía esperar. El desequilibrio en las fuerzas del caos trastornaba toda la armonía.

El clima era un horror natural, con tormentas, remolinos, lluvias de rocas o granizo que parecía de filoso cristal, vientos que no daban tregua. Los pegasos hacían lo imposible por proteger Cloudsdale, pero los daños eran demasiado para su capacidad. Mientras tanto, la tierra se resecaba y agrietaba, las plantas más débiles se marchitaban y el vendaval arrancaba árboles de cuajo. Cosechas y sembradíos se perdían irremediablemente, y los granjeros se lamentaban amargamente, en los pocos refugios que podían hallar. En las grandes ciudades se estaban coordinando evacuaciones masivas, y aquí y allá brillaban los escudos mágicos de los unicornios que había en cada grupo, para protegerlo de la lluvia de vidrios rotos, escombros y polvo que se producía por la destrucción de los edificios, y lo que alguna vez fuera orgullo urbano de Manehattan, Vanhoover, Fillydelphia, era reducido a ruinas. No obstante eso, las aguas de ríos, lagos, arroyos se habían convertido en torrentes espumosos que lo inundaban todo y complicaban exponencialmente las tareas de rescate, ni qué hablar de las costas marítimas, que temblaban de solo pensar que en cualquier momento podían ser arrastrados por un maremoto.

Además, muchas criaturas perdieron el control, desde los animales más pequeños hasta las terribles bestias del Bosque Everfree. Unas en su afán de buscar refugio, y otras por su propia locura, asaltaron muchos poblados y atacaban a cualquiera que se les acercara. El ejército equestriano hacía lo indecible para ponerlos a raya, y así y todo no daban abasto, siendo auxiliados por muchos civiles, valientes corazones dispuestos a dar la vida por sus seres queridos. Muchos ponis creían que era el fin del mundo como lo conocían.

La belleza y el orden de Equestria estaban siendo consumidos por la ferocidad de los señores del caos. Fue por eso que las princesas Celestia y Luna decidieron tomar parte en la pelea, al ver que Discord estaba perdiendo la jugada. Tras un intenso encontronazo en el que se habían enfrentado cuerpo a cuerpo y usando hechizos muy avanzados y peligrosos, que ni siquiera un alicornio habría sido capaz de realizar, el agotamiento empezaba a hacer mella en él. Alucord aprovechó un momento súbito de debilidad para aprisionarlo con unas cadenas de brillo extraño, y al tirar de ellas, un aura roja envolvía al draconequus, causándole un gran sufrimiento.

—Vamos, Luna, tenemos que ayudarlo, es parte de nuestro deber. — dijo Celestia, y Luna no la contrarió, desplegando sus alas y alzando vuelo.

Una voz las hizo detenerse, era Twilight Sparkle, ofreciendo su ayuda, y no se demoraron en llegar sus amigas, pero las princesas les ordenaron mantenerse al margen de la batalla, y que buscaran los medios de revisar los alrededores de la ciudad y la montaña, en caso de que hubiera otros ponis que necesitaran ayuda. Las mane 6 no querían contradecirlas, aunque les preocupaba mucho ver el inmenso poder que tenía Alucord, y temían que éste consiguiera poner a Discord de su lado, es decir, contra ellas, y que no hubiera forma de revertirlo. Si ése era el caso, entonces tendrían mayores dificultades que las que habían tenido con Tirek, ya que al final, el draconequus recapacitó y le dio a Twilight lo que vino a ser la última llave del cofre. Lo peor de todo era que no habían descubierto ni cómo vencer a Alucord ni tampoco activar el Rainbow Power con fuerza suficiente.

Mientras tanto, la batalla continuaba en la mente del Señor del Caos, dado que su progenitor intentaba interferir en ella. Pese a que Discord ponía mucha resistencia, la armonía que había en su corazón no bastaba para repeler la influencia de Alucord.

" _Vuelve a ser el poderoso Señor del Caos que puso en jaque a toda Equestria. Recupera el respeto y el temor de los mortales. Olvida todo este melodrama, piensa en lo inmortal, en lo eterno, en lo que va más allá del tiempo. Esas ponis a las que inútilmente te esfuerzas en proteger se convertirán en polvo en menos de un par de siglos, ¿qué sentido tiene pelear por ellas?_ "

"Sé que no tiene sentido, pero tengo buenos motivos para hacerlo."

" _Te has dejado debilitar por los sentimentalismos. Ninguna de ellas puede darte lo que yo te he dado. Si no fuera por mí, tú no serías nada_."

"Soy mucho más ahora, aunque te cueste aceptarlo. Además, ya hubo alguien que me ofreció lo mismo, aunque con otras palabras, y casi pagué un precio muy caro por ello."

" _¿Te refieres al centauro que te engañó y robó tu magia? ¿Te refieres a ese palurdo con cabeza de ancla y seis extremidades? Por favor, ese tipo nunca tuvo la menor noción de lo que es el poder, de lo que es la magia. Uno nunca se puede fiar de alguien que no tiene su propio flujo mágico._ "

"Ni sabe de lo que es la Amistad. Ahora se está pudriendo en el Tártaro."

" _Pero eso no te hace mejor que él._ "

"Ya déjame en paz…"

Por mucho que se resistiera, Discord sabía que si no se liberaba de ese trance, tarde o temprano sucumbiría a la voluntad de su padre. Pero no podía hacer nada, y dependía de alguien más sacarlo de esa situación.

Con una táctica elaborada a los apurones, las hermanas alicornio volaron en direcciones distintas, con cuidado de no ser percibidas por Alucord, para abordarlo por sorpresa al mismo tiempo. Verlo tan concentrado, sin embargo, las preocupó, entendiendo que debían actuar de inmediato. Celestia fue por la izquierda y Luna por la derecha, a medida que se acercaban iban acumulando una gran cantidad de magia en sus cuernos. Dieron el golpe de gracia cuando estaban a pocos metros, antes de que el draconequus reaccionara. De hecho, fue algo tan súbito que no supo qué lo golpeó, sólo vio dos destellos de luz, uno dorado y uno azul, que lo derribaron igual que un ave por un par de piedras. Por otro lado, Discord cayó casi como un peso muerto, y permaneció semi inconsciente en el suelo.

Esto, al ser visto por Fluttershy a través de una ventana, produjo en la pegaso amarilla el impulso de ir a auxiliar a su amigo, sin detenerse un momento ante lo que decían sus amigas. Como nunca, desplegó sus alas y fue en vuelo raudo hacia el erial en que había caído Discord. Twilight y Rainbow se dispusieron a seguirla, y fue cuando Applejack y Rarity insistieron en ir también, por lo que la pegaso y la alicornio debieron cargarlas para bajar de la montaña. Pinkie, por su lado, llevaba unos globos con helio atados a su espalda. Les pareció que demoraban una eternidad, y habían parado de llamar a Fluttershy porque entendían que ella no daría la vuelta, mostrando un valor y una fidelidad increíbles.

En su mente sólo tenía la idea de asistir al draconequus. Pese a lo peligroso que era correr por allí, dada la proximidad con aquel enorme monstruo, Fluttershy no soportaba la idea de abandonar a su amigo. Porque aún cuando Discord las había traicionado por culpa de Tirek, se había arrepentido, y eso debió haberlo afectado mucho, ya que no se unió a su padre de buenas a primeras. Para ella, valía la pena darle una oportunidad, pues allí se veía claramente que Discord estaba reformado. Cuando llegaron, no dejó de impactarles el mal aspecto que tenía, había vuelto a su tamaño normal y se veía muy desmejorado, su siempre jocoso estilo había sido reemplazado por algo más mustio.

—Discord… — musitó Fluttershy.

Su vocecita pareció despertarlo, y se arrastró un poco, levantando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos. Ya no se sentía seguro de si valía la pena luchar por su amistad, después de todo era la única a quien de verdad quería proteger. Si tan solo tuviera un modo de conservarla para siempre… Vio que las demás estaban allí, sus semblantes reflejaban verdadera compasión.

—Eres muy valiente, Discord. — dijo Fluttershy, con lágrimas en los ojos — Gracias por estar de nuestro lado.

—Fluttershy tiene razón. — aprobó Twilight — Creo que has aprendido la lección después de lo de Tirek, y eso es muy bueno.

—Sí, después de ver todo lo que eres capaz de hacer, es un alivio que pelees por nuestro bando. — dijo Rainbow — Ah, y que tengas lealtad, es 20% más cool y súper asombroso.

—Me quito el sombrero ante ti, camarada, sí que eres duro de roer. — siguió Applejack, quitándose de verdad el sombrero.

—¡Wiii, esto merece una fiesta!

—Pinkie, querida, no creo que haya nada para festejar… — dijo Rarity — Debemos… apoyar a Discord ahora.

Increíble, pero cierto. ¿Hasta ese punto tenía que llegar para finalmente ganarse la simpatía de aquellas ponis?

Arriba, Celestia despejó el cielo, o una gran parte de éste, con un conjuro refulgente, y el sol alumbró sobre todos por unos instantes antes de que las nubes volvieran a cubrirlo. Pero ella no le dio importancia ya que fue a ayudar a Luna a conjurar un campo de contención alrededor de Alucord, preparadas para lo que sea. Sin embargo, la expresión del viejo señor caótico se tornó maliciosa, como si su ira hubiera desaparecido pero no sus malas intenciones.

—Vaya, vaya — dijo, con una media sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno — las poderosas Hermanas Reales, descendientes de dioses cósmicos, y regentes del Sol y de la Luna. Las máximas autoridades sobre este mundo… aunque, claro, los méritos del milenio reciente son de una sola, ¿verdad? Por su silencio, veo que tengo razón. Todo este hermoso reino fue mantenido y consolidado por la princesa más amada, la que triunfó en aquella noche de verano, la que desterró a su hermana a la luna por reclamar algo que le correspondía por derecho. Una jugada bastante limpia, debo decir…

—No estamos aquí para hablar sobre nosotras. Ese tema ya lo hemos resuelto mi hermana y yo.

—Oh, ¿en serio, princesa Luna? ¿Estaba su hermana Celestia allí para purificarla, o todo el trabajo quedó en cascos de alguien más? — replicó Alucord en tono desafiante, echando una mirada de soslayo a las mane 6.

—Sabemos cuál es tu juego, Alucord. — dijo Celestia — Buscas engañarnos para ponernos en contra una de la otra, pero no te funcionará.

—Pero si yo no pretendo nada de eso, sólo estoy diciendo la verdad.

—¡Silencio! Como soberanas de Equestria, te ordenamos que… — empezó Luna, pero Alucord la interrumpió.

—¿Ordenarme qué? ¿Creen estar a la altura como para darme órdenes a mí, precisamente? No han conocido el cosmos como yo, no han llegado a tener la misma sabiduría que yo, ¡ni siquiera deben haber vivido tantos años como yo! Ustedes no son nadie para decirme qué hacer, no doblegarán mi voluntad al igual que la de Discord.

—Nosotras no lo doblegamos, fue su decisión cambiar de actitud.

—Eso se lo podrás hacer creer a tus súbditos, princesa del sol, pero no a mí. El zorro sabe más por viejo que por zorro, y puedo darme cuenta perfectamente de tu artimaña. Reconoces que Discord tiene un gran poder, y por eso decidiste liberarlo de su prisión de piedra, para convertirlo en un vasallo, ¿verdad? Justamente para combatir amenazas como, no sé… ¿otro draconequus?

En ese momento, Alucord venció el conjuro de las princesas, para demostrar su punto. Celestia y Luna reaccionaron al instante, lanzando varias series de rayos a los que el draconequus esquivaba sin problemas. Entonces, decidieron replicar su táctica de atacar desde dos ángulos, pero esta vez rotando de arriba a abajo o de izquierda a derecha, y con hechizos de defensa más complicados. Debían coordinar sus movimientos mientras evitaban ser alcanzadas por alguno de los tentáculos del enemigo o sus diversos contraataques. Pero Alucord no tenía demasiada intención de vencerlas en una batalla, no eran más que un estorbo, y dos fichas con las que jugar descaradamente, por lo que seguía arengando para ver si alguna pisaba la cuerda floja.

—Vamos, que dos princesas son demasiado para un solo reino… — dijo, y en un chasquido, trajo a Twilight — Ah, mira nada más… No hay dos sin tres, ¿eh? Creo que es mucha competencia, muy pronto podría estallar una guerra y sus súbditos tendrían que dividirse entre tres frentes. Por lo que veo, esta princesa tiene aspecto de ser muy inexperta y poco consciente de su título. En mi opinión, esta es una princesa que ha asumido siendo demasiado joven, ¿de verdad le tienen tanta confianza?

—¡Déjala en paz! — le espetó Celestia — Twilight Sparkle es mi más renombrada alumna, ella se ganó con honores su título.

—¿Verdad? ¿Eso era lo que tú querías, pequeña? — preguntó Alucord, mirando a la alicornio lavanda — ¿Tú siempre quisiste ser una princesa en vez de la unicornio más poderosa de todo el reino?

Pero Twilight se negó a responder, teletransportándose lejos de él.

—Estoy aquí para defender a mis amigos y a toda Equestria de ti, no para responder preguntas sobre lo que yo quiero o no quiero hacer.

—Jejeje, listilla e intratable, pones el bien de los demás por sobre el tuyo. No dudo de que tienes madera de princesa, lo mismo que las dos aquí presentes. Y en cierta forma, me da pena, tanta pena que he decidido hacerles un favor, para que cada una tenga su porción de territorio sobre el cual gobernar y no se peleen entre ustedes… — dijo, con falso tono zalamero.

Dicho aquello, con sus garras de dragón dio un gran zarpazo a la tierra, dejando una gran grieta que enseguida se ramificó en otras tres, las cuales se extendieron velozmente. A esto siguió un terremoto que sacudió toda la superficie, mientras la tierra comenzaba a abrirse, dando paso a profundos abismos a medida que los bloques tectónicos se separaban. Distintas partes de Equestria, al norte y al sur, sufrieron esta partición, y en muchos casos hubo barrios, granjas o bosques que se hundieron completamente, y muchos contingentes de ponis se vieron obligados a desplazarse, algunos quedando incluso en distintas orillas. Uno de los abismos se abrió justo al lado de donde estaban las ponis y Discord. Rarity y Pinkie Pie estuvieron a punto de caer a las negras profundidades pero fueron rescatadas por Rainbow y Fluttershy.

—¡Manzanas verdes del pantano, no había visto un hoyo así desde que Applebloom y sus amigas querían buscar sus cuties marks de excavadoras, arqueólogas o qué sé yo! — gritó Applejack, poniéndose a resguardo en amplios saltos.

Celestia, Luna y Twilight no podían creer lo que veían: Alucord había partido a Equestria técnicamente en tres, y ahora reía maniáticamente. Ni siquiera Discord recordaba haberlo oído reír así, y por tal cosa. No es que no hubiera hecho cosas semejantes o peores, pero no era usual en él reír de esa forma.

—¡Ahí lo tienen! Cada una puede elegir la parte que más le guste, con la población que tenga a mano.

Ahora era turno de las alicornios para enfurecer, y retomaron la batalla con mucha ferocidad, Twilight incluida. Sin embargo, Alucord ya había perdido la paciencia con ellas hacía rato, y sólo quería terminar con ese asunto para enfocarse en poner a su hijo en el carril correcto. De modo que creó una hiedra mandrágora para atrapar a cada una y mantenerlas inmóviles, como moscas en un mosquitero. Aquella planta era la misma que había estrujado al Árbol de la Armonía, de las mismas semillas que le había dejado a Discord.

Triunfal, Alucord despejó el cielo en un chasquido. El sol había sido eclipsado por la luna, un efecto más que dramático para lo que se proponía hacer. Y entonces se dirigió al draconequus caído, para hablarle con las siguientes palabras:

—¡Una vez que destruya a estas alicornios, yo tomaré el poder de este reino y te enseñaré, Discord, lo que es traer el caos, el verdadero caos! ¡Y no podrás hacer nada para detenerme!

Acto seguido, una esfera de magia oscura emergió entre las patas del draconequus mayor. Se trataba de uno de los conjuros mágicos prohibidos y letales, si no el más, conocido por muy pocos seres, y era un maleficio de muerte que podía extinguir la vida de un ser inmortal. Discord pudo reconocerlo porque su padre se lo había explicado muchísimos años atrás. Nunca lo había utilizado, porque el perjuicio que provocaba para la víctima no era gratuito para el victimario.

" _Tú repararás el daño primigenio_ ".

Entonces lo entendió.

-.-.-.-

Bueno, queridos/as lectores/as, llegamos a la recta final de este fic. El próximo capítulo será el final, aunque si me queda muy largo tal vez lo divida, no sé, no creo. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen este fic y que comentan, y pedirles disculpas por el tremendo hiatus. Tal vez diez capítulos parezcan pocos, pero sinceramente no tiene sentido alargarlo más. Por otro lado, este es el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir, por todo lo que acontece, pero me siento satisfecha con el resultado.

Nuevamente, vaya mi agradecimiento a CSR Stories por ayudarme en la revisión. Nos leemos en el capítulo final, que si me inspiro se los traigo la próxima semana.


	10. La reparación del daño primigenio

**La reparación del daño primigenio**

Fue en un pestañeo, y un grito desesperado quiso detener al draconequus que iba a entregarse voluntariamente a la muerte. Las tres princesas, atrapadas por la hiedra, no llegaron a ver más que un cuerpo delgado interponiéndose entre ellas y la terrible maldición. Luego no pudieron ver más, lo mismo que las cinco ponis más allá. Hubo un destello rojo, un impacto que se sintió como dos, y estertor desgarrado que más bien parecían dos voces destrozadas a coro.

Y entonces, cayó el silencio. Un silencio pesado, asfixiante, donde se esparcía una quietud desesperante, donde todo estaba detenido de repente, expectante de un resultado trágico. El viento cesó de soplar, la lluvia de caer, la tierra de temblar. Era como si los planetas y las estrellas del firmamento se hubieran quedado paralizados. Nadie respiraba, o sólo era la tensión que atenazaba sus estómagos.

Sólo había algo seguro: el Señor del Caos había entregado su inmortalidad por la de las princesas de Equestria.

—¡Discord! — gritó Fluttershy con la voz quebrada y su cara hecha un mar de lágrimas, y se lanzó en carrera hacia donde el draconequus estaba tirado. Las demás la siguieron.

Nunca habían llegado tan rápido a ningún sitio. Y al poner sus cascos allí, sus gargantas se anudaron al ver la herida infligida en su pecho, tenía un agujero como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón. Sólo Fluttershy fue capaz de acercarse más, hincándose a un lado suyo, y mirándolo a los ojos sin poder decir nada, sin poder hacer nada. Discord la miraba también, pero no parecía que sus ojos carmesí pudieran reconocerla, hasta que su pata temblorosa se asió al casco de la pegaso, mientras que con la otra se cubría la herida, como suplicándole perdón por causarle todo ese dolor.

Las demás contemplaban aquella escena respetuosamente, Applejack se quitó su sombrero, la melena de Pinkie se volvió lacia mientras su llanto afloraba, igual que Rarity, quien dejaba correr sus lágrimas, teñidas de negro por su delineador, y Rainbow intentaba resistirse a esa emocionalidad que la ponía incómoda, volviendo su mirada a las princesas. Decidió ir a liberarlas, para descargar en la hiedra todo eso que no podía o no quería expresar de otra forma, concentrándose en no golpear sin querer a alguna de las alicornios.

Cuando Celestia, Luna y Twilight se unieron al grupo, éste se estrechó más en torno al draconequus, quien recorrió con la vista a cada poni de su cortejo fúnebre, y todas pudieron notar su gesto de agradecimiento. Por primera vez, asomaron a cada ojo de Discord un par de lágrimas, y al caer sus párpados, su rostro adquirió una profunda expresión de paz, mientras sus colores se opacaban y sus extremidades se relajaban. Incluso se pudo oír su última exhalación.

Celestia y Luna bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto y de honor, manteniendo semblantes serios pero compasivos. Ovillada en el piso, Fluttershy lloraba desconsolada, y una a una, sus amigas se fueron acercando a ella para tenderle un casco y darle un abrazo. Primero fue Rainbow, que intentaba mantenerse fuerte pero no podía soportar ver a su amiga así. Luego fue Twilight, y le siguió Applejack, así hasta que las seis se envolvieron en un abrazo, dándose fuerzas mutuamente. Parecía difícil entender que, pese a lo fastidioso que Discord podía llegar a ser, no merecía terminar así. No había sido quizá el mejor amigo para todas, aunque cada uno tiene sus defectos, y él no era realmente un ser malvado, de lo contrario no habría aceptado cambiar. Y no lloraban sólo por haberlo perdido, sino porque entendían el valor del sacrificio que había realizado.

Después de un rato de estar abrazadas, las seis ponis se separaron (no mucho) y se enjugaron los rostros. Rarity y Applejack intentaron calmar un poco a Fluttershy y Pinkie, y Rainbow les secundaba de tanto en tanto, ya que vigilaba con cierto recelo a Discord, como si creyera que en cualquier momento despertaría y se burlaría de ellas por creerse su muerte. Sin embargo, no había ningún atisbo de vida en aquel cuerpo heteromorfo. Por su parte, Twilight entendió que había que ponerse en marcha nuevamente, y por eso debía hablar con las Hermanas reales. Además, le extrañaba que no hubiera señales de Alucord.

—Princesa… — dijo Twilight, con los ojos llorosos, dirigiéndose a Celestia — ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Qué… qué ha pasado con… con Alucord? — pronunció el nombre del draconequus mayor con cierta vacilación, temiendo que apareciese de improviso.

La princesa del día no respondió, sino que tras un breve vistazo hacia atrás por sobre su hombro, desplegó sus alas y salió volando, dejando a la alicornio de color lavanda sin respuesta.

—¿Princesa Celestia…?

—Espérennos aquí — intervino Luna, que entendía lo que su hermana iba a hacer —, no se muevan hasta que nosotras volvamos… por favor — y antes de salir, agregó: — Quédense… con Discord.

Dicho esto, la princesa de la noche alzó vuelo, alejándose hasta alcanzar el punto blanco que era la hermana mayor. Más allá, lejos en el horizonte, podía verse un bulto tendido, de forma irregular, y súbitamente, Twilight le dio la espalda. Ya se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

—¿A dónde fueron las princesas, Twilight? — preguntó Rainbow.

—Ellas ya nos lo explicarán. — contestó la princesa de la magia con un suspiro, sin mirar a la pegaso color cian. No tenía ganas de formular ni exponer hipótesis sobre lo que había ocurrido con ambos draconequus cuando Alucord lanzó la maldición. Sabía que era inútil lamentarse, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez existía otra forma de salvar a Discord — No vayas — le ordenó a Rainbow, sin darse vuelta.

—¡Pero pueden estar en peligro! — replicó Dash, que ya estaba en el aire, lista para la acción.

—¡NO VAYAS! — gritó Twilight, encendiendo su cuerno para obligarla a descender con algo de brusquedad.

—Oye, Twi, cálmate un poco…

—No, cálmate tú, Rainbow — espetó Applejack —. La princesa Luna nos ordenó que nos quedáramos aquí. — agregó, mirando con reproche a su amiga.

—Pues yo no puedo quedarme quieta, lamentándome. Si ganamos o no, hay que poner cascos a la obra, ¡miren lo que ha quedado de Equestria! — la pegaso trazó una amplia parábola con su casco, para dar a entender que se refería a todo el reino.

—Lo sabemos, querida, lo sabemos. Pero debemos esperar a las princesas. — dijo Rarity, que había hecho aparecer un velo negro sobre su cabeza, y un pañolete del mismo color en su cuello.

—¿Alguien podría acompañarme a ir a buscar unas flores para Discord? — interrumpió Fluttershy, llamando la atención de todas.

Al verla, los ánimos se disiparon, y Rarity se ofreció a acompañarla. Por su lado, la pegaso de crin multicolor bufó, y dijo que patrullaría la zona, por cualquier cosa que surgiera. La que estaba más ausente era Pinkie Pie.

—Los días no serán iguales sin él. — dijo con una voz melancólica — Me siento muy triste por eso… y supongo que ustedes también. — esto último fue tomado por las ponis presentes como si fuera para ellas, pero Pinkie tenía la vista fija en un punto indeterminado, como si le hablara a alguien que no estaba allí.

—Lo sé, terroncito — Applejack se sentó al lado de Pinkie, y puso un casco en su hombro —; pero a partir de ahora, deberemos encargarnos de que su muerte no sea en vano. Lo honraremos como es debido, ¿verdad, Twilight?

—Sí — respondió la mencionada, a secas.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio. Fluttershy y Rarity regresaron con los cascos vacíos, no había una sola flor ni planta íntegra en todo el páramo. Alrededor de ellas, Rainbow volaba en círculos y escrutaba los alrededores. Algo la ponía muy inquieta, como si después de semejante batalla, fuera antinatural que sobreviniera tanta calma. Y no era una tranquilidad agradable.

Las ganas de llorar ya se le habían pasado a Fluttershy, ahora lo que deseaba era poder dejarle algo al cuerpo del draconequus, un adiós simbólico antes de que se decida dónde sería su morada final. Un poderoso sentimiento interior la impulsaba a querer hacer algo solemne, y lo pensó unos minutos, mirando hacia el cielo gris, en el cual aún se veía el eclipse de los astros. Entonces, la idea llegó a su mente como un destello de luz repentino, y pidió a Rarity unas tijeras. La modista se sorprendió por el pedido, pero, entendiendo más o menos lo que la pegaso quería hacer, usó su magia para invocar el objeto solicitado.

—¿Podrías cortar un mechón de mi melena?

Rarity no dijo nada, sólo asintió, y no cuestionó la decisión de su amiga, de cortarse uno de los mejores mechones de su crin. La pegaso lo tomó con mucho cuidado, y en un gesto casi ceremonial, lo dejó sobre el pecho de Discord.

—Muchas gracias por ser un bondadoso amigo. — dijo Fluttershy con voz firme.

Aquello impresionó tanto a la unicornio blanca, que decidió hacer lo mismo, ofreciendo incluso uno de sus rulos, sin importar que eso arruinara el estilo trabajado de su melena. Lo hizo de buen corazón, porque alguien que había dado su vida por ellas, no merecía menos.

—Muchas gracias… por tu generosidad.

Rarity se quedó al lado de su amiga, y pronto las demás se fueron sumando a la ofrenda, siguiendo el procedimiento de las dos primeras.

—Muchas gracias por todos los momentos divertidos. — dijo Pinkie.

—Muchas gracias por decirnos la verdad — agradeció Applejack.

—Gracias por ser leal… — agradeció Rainbow — ...y por ser valiente también.

—Muchas gracias por… — Twilight no sabía por qué agradecer, hasta que al final agregó — …por habernos enseñado otra faceta de la magia, y de la amistad.

-.-.-.-

Estaba tendido cuan largo era sobre la tierra yerma, sufriendo las últimas convulsiones, los últimos espasmos de una vida a la que luchaba por aferrarse. Su pecho parecía haber sido atravesado por una enorme lanza, y su diafragma subía y bajaba con intensidad, aunque a cada segundo se hacía más débil. La cabeza se movió frenéticamente al verlas llegar, para luego quedarse quieta, observando a Celestia y a Luna fijamente, pese a que eran las últimas criaturas a las que deseaba ver antes de fenecer.

Una retahíla de sonidos guturales e inentendibles brotó de la garganta del draconequus mayor. Mas las alicornios no necesitaban escucharlo para saber lo que intentaba decir. Los ojos salvajes de Alucord las miraban de forma desafiante y furiosa, como si les dijera o les exigiera que se atrevieran a atacarlo, a acabar con él definitivamente, como si estuviera resignado a su derrota. O bien, era porque quería morir con gloria, en batalla, aceptando que era el final de toda la estirpe de los Señores del Caos, y que ya no podía haber deshonra mayor. Sin embargo, ellas no hicieron nada, porque no había nada para hacer, y lo miraban en silencio, casi respetuosamente, casi disculpándose también.

Por alguna razón, no se iban.

Las facciones de Alucord fueron cambiando inexplicablemente. Sus emociones violentas se iban apaciguando, dejando paso a otras más rústicas, más maduras, más solemnes. Poco a poco, comenzaba a emerger lo más profundo e inconfesable de su alma, como si otra parte suya aflorara en el moribundo draconequus. Fue cuando su rostro dejó de ser el de un temible, impiadoso e invencible agente del caos, para pasar a ser el de un viejo derrotado y arrepentido, y Celestia lo notó mejor que Luna, porque había conocido esa mirada de arrepentimiento no sólo en muchos ponis que había conocido a lo largo de un solitario milenio, sino que ella misma la había tenido al mirarse en un espejo, poco tiempo después de haber desterrado a su hermana.

No se comparaban una relación de padre a hijo con una de hermana a hermana, pero lo que sí se sentía igual era esa mutilación de la propia alma al dañar la de un ser amado. No podía saber cuánto quería realmente Alucord a Discord. Sin embargo, lo que el viejo draconequus parecía implorar antes de dar la respiración última, era algo de paz. Tal vez lo que lo arrepentía, o angustiaba, era no morir en paz, morir sin perdón, y llevarse esa carga al Más Allá. Eso, y haber causado el exterminio de su progenie.

En silencio, la princesa del sol le hizo una reverencia, y su hermana la miró extrañada, aunque al final la siguió. Celestia tuvo la necesidad de decir algo, por breve que fuera.

— _Requiescant in pace._ Daremos honores a Discord por su gran sacrificio, no permitiremos que sea olvidado.

Pese a que no llegaba ser un gran consuelo para Alucord, su semblante permaneció igual, incluso parecía agradecido. A Luna le pareció pertinente agregar algo, pues era el momento idóneo para hacerlo.

—Piense en el perdón, si tiene la oportunidad de encontrar a Discord más allá de este mundo.

Entonces, en la distancia surgió una música hermosa, un coro de voces que iba aumentando en intensidad, hasta hacerse claramente audible. Deleitaba los oídos y producía un sentimiento pacífico, una serenidad que acariciaba al alma. Las Hermanas Reales pudieron sentirlo, incluso el draconequus, que nunca había escuchado algo así en toda su existencia. Aquella canción inundó lo que quedaba de su ser, transmitiéndole una sensación asombrosa, justo cuando el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-

No sintió nada, pero hasta el último instante mantuvo los ojos abiertos, dando la cara a la muerte. Luego vino el golpe. Y después, el gran dolor, un insoportable dolor. Y todo lo demás. La cara de Fluttershy surcada por el llanto, sus amigas con fúnebres miradas, y de pronto una oscuridad insensible, sentirse separado del cuerpo, volverse algo sin volumen, encaminado a un lugar incierto. De repente, una luz blanca aparece al frente, ¿sería ésta la famosa luz blanca al final del túnel? Él sólo sabía que no debía perderla. Fue hacia ella, con curiosidad y temor por lo que encontraría.

Tuvo la impresión de haber viajado miles de millones de años en el tiempo, porque la Tierra parecía ser joven, en un presente que nadie recordaría como pasado en el futuro. Todo lo que veía frente a él era verde y virgen, irreconocible casi, pues debía tratarse del territorio que ocuparía el reino de los ponis. Pero lo que más captaba su atención eran seis criaturas reunidas en torno a una mesa de cristal: eran las Antiguas Ninfas, las seis menores, que cuidaban de aquel mundo con pocas edades.

Ciertamente, sus figuras esbeltas, con gracia y divinura, producían admiración. Discord estuvo a punto de ir con ellas, pero fue asaltado por un sentimiento premonitorio, la certeza de que algo no iba bien. Y aquel instinto de fatalidad se vio en alerta cuando el firmamento se oscureció, pese a que estaba despejado. Algo tapaba el sol, al mismo tiempo que se oía una serie de sonidos estremecedores, una voz antigua que hablaba en el idioma perdido de los primeros dioses. Cuando se giró, su piel se erizó al toparse con un ser abominable y monumental, con una morfología imposible. Tenía tres cabezas que continuamente se movían, hablaban y rugían, pegadas a un cuerpo compuesto de tentáculos, espinas, garras, alas infinitas, brazos extraños, como una fusión de todos los monstruos habidos y por haber. Era tan repulsivo que Discord retrocedió.

Por su parte, las ninfas se habían puesto a la defensiva, y aunque el draconequus sintió el impulso de ayudarlas, se quedó en su lugar, que era el de un observador. Pues había entendido lo que estaba viendo.

Magicea, Bonitatis, Risias, Caritate, Fidelia y Honestatis hicieron frente al titán, pero lamentablemente la pelea era muy despareja. Usando las gemas de sus frentes, invocaban poderosos ataques que habrían dejado fuera de combate a cualquier mortal, pero se trataba de un enemigo muy superior, capaz de atacar por distintos ángulos, y eso dificultaba mucho que ellas pudieran vencerlo. La tensión fue creciendo, y Discord ni siquiera parpadeaba, sabiendo lo que se acercaba.

Y entonces ocurrió. Se dio cuenta de que el titán, para deshacerse de las ninfas, había utilizado la misma maldición mortal que Alucord. No pudo evitar sentir algo de desasosiego al ver sus cuerpos siendo consumidos por aquel espantoso conjuro, y los gritos de las ninfas le quedaron retumbando en la cabeza incluso después de desaparecer. Sólo quedaban las gemas que alguna vez habían lucido en sus frentes. Así fue como, por primera vez, la Armonía se quebró en el mundo, el cual comenzó a distorsionarse de muchas formas, mientras las tres cabezas reían festejando su victoria.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho para festejar, ya que pronto se presentaron otras tres figuras en la escena. Se trataba de tres ninfas altas, gráciles y poderosas, Intelligentia, Belliuza y Amare, quienes lloraron amargamente el trágico destino de sus hermanas. También llegó volando alguien que Discord nunca había conocido: un alicornio blanco, corpulento, con grandes alas y una crin ondeante y carente de todo color. Debía ser aquél llamado "Primer Alicornio".

Las tres ninfas y el alicornio intercambiaron unas palabras, y con miradas decididas, se dispusieron a salvar lo que las difuntas ninfas habían construido en tanto tiempo. Intelligentia, Belliuza y Amare invocaron la magia en sus gemas, estableciendo nexo con las de sus hermanas, creando un flujo mágico en forma de arcoíris. A Discord no le extrañó eso, sino que esa magia fuera transportada en el cuerno del Primer Alicornio, aunque pudo entenderlo al ver que éste salía volando a toda velocidad, en dirección al pecho del titán. Fue tan veloz que el enemigo no tuvo oportunidad de escapar, por lo que su cuerpo reventó al sufrir una implosión desde dentro.

Miles de trozos de su cuerpo llovieron por toda la zona, y al poco rato de caer, empezaban a mutar, o intentaban reunirse con algún otro pedazo cercano. Así se formaban otros seres, monstruos que podían ser reconocidos en la actualidad, y otros no tanto. Pero Discord estaba interesado en hallar al alicornio, y lo buscó con la mirada, recorriendo todo el terreno maldito que en tiempos futuros pasaría a ser conocido como el _Bosque Everfree_. Oyó un grito estremecedor, mas no pudo ubicarlo.

Otra cosa le llamó la atención, y fue ver a las tres Ninfas mayores haciendo emerger una estructura de cristal en forma de árbol, en donde depositaron los Elementos de sus hermanas, a modo de "sepulcro". Y luego, no pudo ver más.

-.-.-.-.-

Las seis portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía se habían posicionado en círculo alrededor del Señor del Caos, otrora uno de sus poderosos enemigos, y ahora de sus más grandes amigos. En sus mentes vaciló la idea de entonar alguna canción, pero no se les ocurría ninguna. Hasta que súbitamente, Fluttershy comenzó a entonar una melodía muy bella, desconocida, que provenía de lo más profundo de su ser. Una por una, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight y Rainbow se unieron al canto, con alguna dificultad al principio pero acoplándose rápido, dando lugar a un coro muy dulce y agradable de escuchar. Sus voces conformaban así una música que se expandía rápidamente, llevando una paz indescriptible a cualquier sitio al que llegaba, y haciendo que lo ominoso de la destrucción sufrida desapareciera, dejando corazones que la oían embelesados.

Esas seis almas que elevaban su canto se sintieron entonces conectadas a un poder mayor, tan familiar y tan extraño a la vez... Con los ojos cerrados, sólo se concentraban en lograr ese vínculo mágico, espiritual, no como un medio de ataque, sino en búsqueda de una pureza, de una belleza, de una pasión que desbordaba cualquier cosa.

A cierta distancia de allí, en un bosque temido y misterioso, bajo las ruinas de un castillo que pertenecía a una época pasada, una estructura de cristal emitía un brillo tal que iluminaba toda la caverna en la que se encontraba. Parecía un efecto o respuesta al canto místico. De repente, los Elementos de la Armonía fueron liberados por el propio Árbol, y aquellas joyas milenarias subieron al cielo dejando finas estelas de luz de color. Cruzaron cielo y tierra, pasando cerca de las dos hermanas alicornio a las que alguna vez habían estado conectados.

Cada gema fue a reunirse con su correspondiente portadora física: el Elemento de la Magia sobre Twilight Sparkle, el Elemento de la Bondad sobre Fluttershy, el Elemento de la Generosidad sobre Rarity, el Elemento de la Risa sobre Pinkie Pie, el Elemento de la Honestidad sobre Applejack, y el Elemento de la Lealtad sobre Rainbow. Cada gema se posó exactamente sobre la frente de cada poni, adquiriendo un aura mágica, sus ojos brillaban y sus crines ondeaban al viento. Esta vez no se trataba del Rainbow Power, sino que los propios espíritus de las Ninfas habían tomado los cuerpos de las Portadoras. Aunque habían dejado de cantar, los vientos mantenían su canto vigente en el aire.

Espirales de luces blancas envolvieron a las ponis, y al pasar por sus frentes, convergían en un único rayo proyectado en el pecho de Discord. Los mechones que sus amigas le habían regalado se fundieron dentro de una esfera de luz, que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de un diamante, el cual alcanzó a cubrir el hueco que la maldición había dejado en el draconequus, y al instante fue cubierto por un aura plateada, curando todas sus heridas. Los haces lumínicos desaparecieron, elevándose al cielo como llevados por el viento, pero las ponis no volvieron a la normalidad.

Discord no tardó en despertar. Se levantó como si hubiera salido de un larguísimo sueño, y miraba a su alrededor sin entender, hasta que al fin reaccionó. Abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa cuando vio que tenía una piedra preciosa incrustada en el pecho, y más se sorprendió al ver a sus amigas y el nuevo aspecto que habían adquirido.

—Bueno… — empezó a decir — Ya he cumplido. He reparado el daño primigenio.

—Así es — asintió Twilight, pero no era su voz la que se oía, sino otra muy distinta, probablemente la que había pertenecido a Magicea —. Te estaremos agradecidas por siempre.

—Pues, yo debería agradecerles a ustedes por traerme de vuelta — Discord examinó el diamante, que parecía blanco pero brillaba con destellos de siete colores —, y gracias por el regalo.

—No es un regalo, es una recompensa a tu sacrificio. Será tu responsabilidad de ahora en adelante cuidar del elemento de paz y de bienestar, como mediador entre mundos. — respondió Magicea a través de Twilight — Tan bien como lo hiciera quien lo portó milenios atrás.

—¿O sea que ahora soy un Elemento de la Armonía? — preguntó Discord.

—Antes de que se acabe el tiempo, — contestó Bonitatis a través de Fluttershy — ve con tu padre, Alucord, para que su espíritu tenga perdón.

Y sin mediar otra palabra, todas cerraron los ojos y el aura de las Ninfas desapareció, para guiar a los Elementos de la Armonía nuevamente a su santuario. Quedaron los cuerpos de las portadoras, sumidas en un tranquilo sueño.

—¡No, por favor, no se vayan! ¡Aún tengo muchas preguntas que hacer! — les suplicó Discord, de rodillas.

Observando aquella increíble escena, Celestia y Luna se mantenían a prudente distancia, aunque deseaban acercarse y comprobar qué había pasado. Nunca se habían imaginado que algo así fuera a ocurrir, pero les alegraba muchísimo ver otra vez con vida a Discord. La breve visita de las antiguas Ninfas al mundo terrenal era un acontecimiento que quizá no se volviera a repetir, y lamentaron no poder intercambiar una palabra con ellas.

—¡Tia, Lulu, qué gusto volver a verlas! — el draconequus las sorprendió con un efusivo abrazo, que casi no las dejaba respirar. — Ah, se siente muy extraño volver de la muerte… Pero mírenme, hasta me traje un suvenir y todo, lástima que no tengo nada para ustedes.

—Es un gusto volver a verte, Discord, pero necesitamos un poco de aire. — dijo Luna.

—No te preocupes por nosotras — dijo Celestia —. Me parece que tienes que ir a hacer las paces con alguien…

—Claro, claro… — Discord desapareció con un chasquido.

-.-.-.-.-

No sabía qué sentir al ver a su padre tendido allí, inmóvil, silencioso, víctima de una maldición que él mismo había pretendido usar. Sin embargo, jamás le perdería el respeto. Jamás le negaría una pata. Y por mucho que a las ponis les disgustase, no lo dejaría a la deriva, al menos no a la última parte de él. Se inclinó sobre Alucord. Su rostro había envejecido bruscamente, y a pesar de eso, tenía un semblante pacífico, como si hubiera muerto tranquilo, aunque eso era inexplicable para el draconequus.

Una brisa lo hizo levantar la cabeza, y al hacerlo, allí vio a su padre, una figura plateada y translúcida flotando en el aire. Ambos se observaron por un breve momento, en silencio, intentando descifrar lo que pensaba el otro. A Discord le extrañaba un poco la serenidad del fantasma, sabiendo lo que había pasado y por qué, pero en cierta forma lo reconfortaba.

—Supongo que ya no podrás venir a visitarme tan seguido — dijo Discord con un suspiro —, pero te agradezco que hayas venido a verme, papá.

Alucord sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

—Hay cosas en las que no vas a cambiar, y es bueno que así sea. Al menos me iré con mis buenos recuerdos.

—Lamento que haya pasado esto…

—Olvídalo, Discord, ningún draconequus se queda viendo hacia atrás. Sólo puede seguir hacia adelante. Y creo que… — Alucord se fijó en la gema ganada por su hijo — tendrás un buen futuro.

—Jeje, es bueno saber que me apoyas.

—En fin… ya debo partir. Hasta siempre, Discord, y trata de cometer tantas locuras como puedas.

—Hasta siempre, viejito. Manda saludos a todos los amigos del otro lado. Y no me esperes sentado… ¡Ah, rima sin esfuerzo!

Los dos draconequus estrecharon sus patas, aunque pareciera raro. No fue necesario que ninguno pidiera perdón, porque ya estaba hecho.

Un portal se abrió a poca distancia de ellos, y después de un último saludo, Alucord entró por él, desapareciendo junto con el propio portal. Entonces, Discord quedó solo con el cadáver, pero enseguida puso garras a la obra.

Primero que nada, confeccionó una mortaja de lino para envolver el cuerpo. Y lino rojo, porque sabía (o sospechaba muy fuertemente) que le gustaba ese color. Mientras tanto, el sitio donde había yacido fue socavado y limpiado pulcramente, para adecuarlo al tamaño del ataúd, pero Discord no sabía decidirse por cuál tipo de piedra usar, recordando qué le sentaba más cómodo a su viejo. Probó varias opciones, hasta que le convenció uno de mármol, y lo colocó en la fosa previamente acondicionada.

Luego, venía la tapa o techo para la fosa. Discord decidió confeccionar una circular, inspirada en el cosmos y sus misterios, con los planetas y las estrellas prolijamente alineados respecto a la posición terrestre en la que se encontraban. Para eso, tuvo que despejar el cielo y sacar al sol y la luna de su eclipse, dejando sólo la luna (esperaba que Celestia entendiera que era por una buena causa). El radio mayor de la tapa lo decoró añadiendo las figuras de ambos: Discord a la derecha, y Alucord a la izquierda. El centro lo dejó vacío para colocar allí un pedestal, y ubicó sobre éste una estatua de su padre, mirando hacia el Norte, y en la actitud de un maestro sabio y antiguo, como él mejor lo había conocido.

Se detuvo para mirar su obra desde arriba y desde todos los ángulos, como si fuera un exigente arquitecto.

—Hmm… a esto le falta algo. No puedo dejarlo así.

Necesitaba poner alguna placa o inscripción que orientara a las futuras generaciones sobre el draconequus que yacía allí y lo que había acontecido. Entonces, creó alrededor un círculo de ocho columnas jónicas con draconequus tallados en ellas, enroscados como serpientes en espiral. Dejó el espacio que daba al Norte para que fuera la "entrada", mientras que los restantes siete estarían ocupados por pequeños pedestales con placas de plata, las cuales debían leerse de izquierda a derecha. A Discord le pareció pertinente dejar un cartelito aclarando ese detalle.

Así, quedó un caminito interno entre la tapa de la fosa y las columnas, y Discord lo pavimentó de unas extrañas piedritas que habían visto cuando visitaron Neptuno.

—Bien, bien. Pero aquí faltaría algo de… hmm, algunas plantas.

Eso sí estaba difícil. Discord no sabía qué plantas le gustaban a su padre, y de ninguna manera arruinaría estéticamente su trabajo, poniendo rosas. Pensó en unos helechos susurrantes, y supuso que tal vez su padre aprobaría esa elección, porque le añadiría a su tumba un elemento de misterio y de pavor para los visitantes. También había unas plantas de tallo grueso y hojas enormes que a ambos les gustaba comer, y plantó un par de esas a la entrada, mientras que los helechos crecieron por fuera del monumento.

Entonces recordó otro detalle: alguna fuente de agua. ¿Dónde quedaría mejor? Discord puso en cuatro esquinas unas pequeñas fuentes para que cayera el agua, a su vez, a la misma altura ubicó unas estatuas de draconequus con vasijas, para dar la impresión de que continuamente llenaban las fuentes. Pero también las encantó para que fueran guardianes de la tumba, previendo que viniese alguien a querer hacer algún daño. Así, cobrarían vida ante cualquier intento de robar una de las placas o escupir a la estatua.

Satisfecho, finalmente, dio una ojeada a todo, comprobando que cada cosa estuviera en orden, y se despidió solemnemente, con la promesa de volver cada año a visitarlo.

Desapareció en un chasquido, reapareciendo al lado de Celestia y pegándole un buen susto en el proceso. Las portadoras de los elementos acababan de despertar y no parecían tener idea de lo que había ocurrido.

—Muy bien — anunció Discord — ¡Hora de que empiece la fiesta!

Y dio dos palmadas con su pata de dragón y su garra de águila.

-.-.-.-.-

¿Recuerdan que dije que éste sería el capítulo final? Bueno, me retracto. Voy a hacer un epílogo, porque creo que hay cosas que merecen ser explicadas bien a fondo. O por lo menos, que no queden sin explicación.

Quiero agradecer a CSR Stories, que siempre me ayuda a revisar todo lo que publico. Y pueden pasarse por su perfil si quieren leer algo distinto.

También quisiera recomendarles una visita a "El Mundo del Fic - Oficial", que es una cuenta de FanFiction perteneciente a nuestro grupo de Facebook "El Mundo del Fic", donde publicamos fanfics de nuestros concursos y de vez en cuando alguna donación de nuestros miembros.

Nos leemos en el epílogo ;)


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

—¡Despierten, señoritas! ¡No querrán perderse la fiesta!

La confusión de las ponis al despertar se sumó al asombro. En vez del páramo destruido y gris en el que recordaban apenas haber vivido una tragedia, ahora estaban en un lugar completamente alegre, con árboles recargados de flores, serpentinas, globos y decoraciones por todos lados, amplias mesas llenas de bocadillos de lo más variados, un montón de juegos, y por supuesto, una orquesta cuya música invadía de jolgorio el ambiente. Frente a ellas, vivo y coleando, estaba Discord, pero lo que les llamó la atención fue la joya que había en su pecho. Junto a él, se encontraban las princesas, con coronas de flores en sus cabezas.

—Vaya, qué desconsiderado de su parte, chicas. Me _mato_ haciendo esta fiesta y ustedes sólo duermen — agregó el draconequus, en una posición de reproche.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es todo esto? — preguntó Twilight, mirando a su alrededor sin poder creerlo.

—¿Y por qué siento que se están haciendo fiestas simultáneas en toda Equestria? — preguntó Pinkie, saltando mientras evaluaba todos los elementos festivos.

—¡Discord, estás bien! — exclamó Fluttershy, quien ni lerda ni perezosa se lanzó a darle un abrazo a su amigo.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien, querida Fluttershy. No es tan fácil acabar conmigo — dijo sonriente.

Pronto, todas comenzaron a recordar lo ocurrido, especialmente la visión del draconequus tendido en el suelo, y cubierto por las crines de las ponis, en señal de ofrenda por su sacrificio.

—Pero... — balbuceó Rarity — ¿cómo es posible? Estabas… estabas…

—Pensamos que no sobrevivirías a ese ataque... — completó Twilight.

—Bueno, pero ya me ven aquí… Como dice el dicho, "yerba mala nunca muere".

—Eso no explica lo que queremos saber — masculló Rainbow —. Lo último que recuerdo es que nos habíamos puesto a cantar, y después… fue como si soñara.

—A mí me ocurrió lo mismo, y supongo que a todas. — secundó Applejack.

—¿Habremos activado el Rainbow Power sin saberlo? — inquirió Rarity — ¿Y qué fue de los mechones de nuestras crines…?

—No sé, supongo que se habrán transformado en algo mucho más útil y bello. — comentó Discord tocándose distraídamente el blanco diamante, el cual llamó toda la atención de la unicornio blanca.

—Oh… no sé de dónde lo hayas sacado, pero es… tan hermoso. ¡Parece un diamante blanco, pero da destellos de muchos colores! — exclamó Rarity.

—Me alegra que te guste, querida, fue un regalo por mi valiente sacrificio al dar mi vida por las princesas de Equestria. ¿Verdad que es lindo?

Discord no pudo evitar hacer una estrafalaria ostentación de su brillante recompensa, poniéndose todo hermoso y con un montón de cámaras a su alrededor. Las seis ponis todavía no terminaban de entender nada, por lo que la princesa del sol decidió intervenir.

—Diles de quién recibiste ese regalo.

—Ah, Tia, pensé que la respuesta era fácil…

—¿Se lo dieron ustedes? — preguntó Twilight, dirigiéndose a las alicornios.

—No. Para nada — respondió Luna —. Ustedes se lo trajeron.

—¡¿Nosotras?! — exclamaron las seis ponis a coro.

—Bueno, bueno, Lulu, hay que contarles la historia completa — dijo Discord, haciendo aparecer un sillón, y sentándose en él, con una pipa burbujeante y un fez rojo, además de una bata. Abrió un libro viejo y se puso a narrar —. _Había una vez Nueve Ninfas que cuidaban la tierra…_

—Oye no, Discord, ya escuchamos esa historia en el capítulo anterior — Pinkie saltó sobre el libro, mirando fijamente al draconequus —. Sólo debemos recordar que nosotras representamos a sus espíritus...

—Espera, espera, ¿te refieres a las Ninfas? — Twilight sintió que llegaba a una conexión — Entonces… el diamante fue un regalo de ellas, y eso significa que… ¿actuaron a través de nosotras?

—¡Bingo! ¡Denle los diez millones de bits a Twilight Sparkle por su excelente respuesta!

A continuación, una lluvia de monedas de oro cayó sobre la alicornio lavanda. Sus amigas miraron de mala manera al señor del caos, y se dispusieron a desenterrar a la princesa de la amistad. Había tanto oro que habría hecho arder de deseo a Filthy Rich.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien…

—¡No son monedas de oro, son de chocolate! — gritó Pinkie, zambulléndose en ellas y quitándoles el envoltorio para devorarlas rápidamente.

—A ver, ¿cómo está eso de que esas ninfas se manifestaron a través de nosotras? ¿Acaso nos poseyeron así de la nada?

—No creo que sea tan sencillo, Rainbow. Además, ni siquiera teníamos los Elementos de la Armonía…

—De hecho, querida Twilight, cuando Luna y yo volvíamos con ustedes, vimos a los propios Elementos presentarse en la escena. Ustedes mismas los invocaron, y ese fue el principal hecho que les permitió a las Ninfas regresar desde el mundo de los espíritus.

Las palabras de la princesa Celestia dejaron boquiabiertas a las portadoras de la Armonía, y todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Ninguna sabía qué decir, y no dudaban de que lo que la alicornio del sol les había dicho era verdad. Era demasiado sorpresivo para ellas, ya que llevaban cierto tiempo teniendo contacto con los Elementos y nunca había ocurrido nada igual. El silencio de las princesas respecto a las Antiguas Ninfas no encontraba justificación, a menos que aquella información tuviera cierta peculiaridad como para ser revelada en un caso específico.

—Sé lo que están pensando — continuó Celestia —. Pero lo que debían saber, ahora ya lo saben. Muchas veces, somos influidos por fuerzas que son totalmente exteriores a nosotros o nuestro entorno, y no siempre tendremos las respuestas a todo.

—No quisiera ser aguafiestas, hermana — empezó Luna —, pero creo que deberíamos volver a Canterlot para asegurarnos de que todo está en orden allí.

—Oh, querida Luna, Canterlot puede esperar. Todavía tienes tiempo de olvidarte por un ratito de que eres una princesa y aprovechar la fiesta. Luego tendrás que volver a esos densos y aburridos "reales". — Discord hizo aparecer dos cómodos sillones para las princesas, al mismo tiempo que ponía a su disposición una mesa llena de cócteles y pasteles. Luna insistió en el deber, pero Celestia le aseguró que por unas horas estaba bien quedarse.

—Ahora, creo que todos nos merecemos divertirnos por un rato.

Dicho esto, el draconequus dio un chasquido y Spike apareció corriendo, abrazando a Twilight y enseguida ambos fueron abrazados por las demás ponis, que decidieron hacer caso a la recomendación del señor del caos y se volcaron a la fiesta. Después de toda la tensión que habían pasado en esos días, les vino muy bien distenderse, comer, beber y bailar al son de la música.

De hecho, tanto en Canterlot como en todas las demás ciudades de Equestria, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, con un plus de que en cada una había una celebración armada para deleite de los ponis. Muchos no entendieron nada, pese a que había un cartel que les anunciaba que estaban fuera de peligro. La mayoría se sumó a los festejos, con cierta desconfianza ya que no sabían de dónde provenía todo eso, pero al final terminaron acoplándose a la buena onda hasta que fue momento de retomar sus actividades. Discord había reparado la destrucción que había producido Alucord, y sólo por esa única vez, había "restaurado" el orden.

No se sentía nada mal, ya que técnicamente era la primera vez que salvaba Equestria, y ahora podría usar ese hecho en su favor como quisiera (aunque trataría de no abusar). Por el momento, disfrutaba su día de gloria, en compañía de Fluttershy y de las ponis que finalmente habían decidido darle una oportunidad. Era casi como un cumpleaños, y lo mejor de todo era que tenía un nuevo "estatus", por así decir.

—Así que ahora tienes esa cosa brillante en el pecho, ¿eso significa que eres el Séptimo Elemento de la Armonía? — preguntó Spike, mirando con mucha curiosidad la gema que cubría el corazón del draconequus.

—Na, yo creo que más bien soy… ¡Un Crystal Gem, — respondió Discord, adoptando unas ropas estrafalarias con una estrella grabada — y me fusionaré con mis compañeras para ir a luchar contra el _Homeworld_!

—Compañero, creo que estás oficialmente cada vez más loco. — comentó Applejack, expresando la estupefacción de Fluttershy y Rainbow, que los acompañaban.

A excepción de Pinkie Pie, que salió de adentro de una pelusa de color rosa.

—Tú no podrías ser una Crystal Gem, Discord, ¡porque tu gema es un diamante! — lo increpó, mirándolo fijo a los ojos — ¡Apuesto a que tú eres White Diamond, y mandaste a quebrar a Pink! O peor, ¡mandaste a quebrar a White también y te quedaste con su diamante!

La seriedad aparente de la situación preocupó a las ponis, que si bien sabían que su amiga de pelo abultado era un poco excéntrica, no podían estar seguras de si hablaba en serio. No obstante, Discord se tomó la acusación con mucha calma.

—Creo que me estás confundiendo con alguien más, Pinkie. — y le guiñó un ojo.

—Hmm… puede ser — admitió Pinkie, con los ojos entrecerrados y un casco en su barbilla, de modo pensativo —. Pero te estaré vigilando, ¿eh?

—Jejeje, ¿no vas a creer que voy a volverme como el Dorito Malvado, verdad?

A este punto, ni el draconequus ni la poni pudieron contener la risa, y se echaron al suelo a reír sin parar, mientras Rainbow, Fluttershy y Applejack los observaban, cuestionándose qué clase de delirio era ése. Ambos continuaron haciendo chistes a propósito de la nueva condición de Discord, y sólo ellos parecían entender a qué hacían referencia. Cada una de las ponis decidió, por preservación de la propia cordura, aceptar que el mundo en que estos dos transitaban estaba fuera de su comprensión, por lo que no le dieron demasiadas vueltas a ese asunto.

Por otro lado, en un sitio más apartado de los juegos y el ponche, la blanca yegua alicornio se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, sin mirar a un punto concreto. Pensaba en muchas cosas, pero eso no le impidió saber que había alguien detrás de ella, a punto de hacerle una broma.

—Antes que nada, quería decirte que te perdono, Discord. — dijo, en un tono completamente sereno.

—Ah, vamos, ¿cómo lo supiste? — masculló él, haciendo desaparecer la nube rosa con la que pretendía empapar a Celestia con chocolate.

—Tengo ojos en la nuca, pero eso no importa.

—Claro que importa, si eso es cierto, serías una abominación terrorífica. Ni a mí se me ocurriría algo tan espantoso.

Pero Celestia no respondió a aquel comentario, permaneciendo en silencio.

—¿Qué es eso de que me perdonas? — preguntó el draconequus al final.

—Intentaste atacarme en un momento de inestabilidad emocional, pero sé que solo lo hacías movido por la ira.

—Oh, eso… sigo pensando que algunas de las cosas que dije son ciertas.

—No lo dudo.

Transcurrió otro rato sin que intercambiaran palabra. Y esta vez fue Celestia la que retomó la conversación.

—Tu padre se arrepintió en el último minuto, y se fue en paz. Te consideraba su bien más preciado, Discord. En el fondo, lo comprendo. Comprendo su dolor…

—Ah… creo que me están llamando por allá — mintió el señor del caos —. Como sea, Tia, te agradezco mucho por darme otra oportunidad. Sé que tú sabes que yo sé que tú sabías lo que pasaría, pero no me quejo, después de todo nadie puede cuestionar la decisión de los dioses. Este destino que me toca es mucho más interesante que el de un gnomo de jardín, así que estamos a casco.

Con estas palabras, Discord estrechó el casco de Celestia y desapareció en un chasquido. La alicornio sólo meneó la cabeza y sonrió.

Mientras tanto, Twilight conversaba con la princesa de la noche.

—¿Por qué habrá rebotado la maldición de muerte de Alucord? No creo que lo haya usado para matarnos sabiendo que eso podría ocurrir.

—Es probable que Alucord no haya contado con lo que haría Discord — contestó Luna —. La maldición debe habérsele vuelto en contra por el propio sacrificio de su hijo.

—Es increíble que algo así fuera posible. No existen muchas cosas capaces de anular un hechizo tan potente.

—Un acto así no puede anular una maldición, pero sí devolverla al agresor — puntualizó Luna —. Ninguno de los dos draconequus habría sobrevivido, a pesar de ser tan poderosos, pero Discord se ganó el favor de las Antiguas Ninfas, como estaba predestinado. Por eso él está aquí con nosotras, aunque no es gratuitamente.

—¿Y por qué no supimos de esa profecía antes?

—Pues, de nada habría servido saberla con anterioridad. Tú misma podrás recordar que leíste la leyenda de Nightmare Moon y los Elementos de la Armonía en el día preciso, cuando fue necesario actuar. Y todas sabemos los resultados que hubo de eso, más allá de si fue parte de un plan o no enviarte a Ponyville.

—Sólo habría servido para que enloquecieras antes de tiempo. — acotó Spike, pero ante la mirada reprobadora de la alicornio lavanda, se puso a devorar las gemas que traía en un tazón.

—Lo sé, princesa, es que se siente tan extraño… Yo jamás creí que existieran otros draconequus, y la verdad es que lamento mucho las condiciones en que conocimos a Alucord. No puedo imaginarme todo el conocimiento que se podría obtener de él, periodos perdidos de la historia del mundo o incluso de otras dimensiones…

—Podrías preguntarle a Discord, estoy segura de que en el fondo le agradaría saber que no ven a su padre sólo como un mero enemigo.

—Bueno, puedo intentarlo… Incluso podría proponerle que escriba en el diario de la amistad, o todas podríamos hacerlo.

—Jeje, para escribir la lección de amistad que recibieron, necesitarían todo un libro.

—No exageres, Spike. Esto es algo serio…

—Supongo que ahora tendré mi propio vitral, ¿no? — Discord apareció de repente, pero no sobresaltó a las presentes.

—¿Para qué? Tienes mucho más que un vitral, y es mucho más vistoso. — señaló el bebé dragón.

—Spike tiene razón, pero… creo que esta es una ocasión que lo amerita.

Aquella afirmación de la alicornio lavanda sorprendió mucho al draconequus. Era la primera vez que la cerebrito se ponía de su lado.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con la princesa Twilight Sparkle? — le preguntó autoritariamente, enrollándose alrededor de ella y escudriñando su rostro con una lupa — Ella como mínimo me daría un trono en su castillo.

—Si así fuera — dijo Twilight riendo —, entonces deberías sospechar de que podría no ser la verdadera…

Después de un rato, las princesas se retiraron para volver a Canterlot y asegurarse de que todo estaba bajo control. Obviamente, no había caos en las calles pero todos se preguntaban por ellas, y al apenas aterrizar en las inmediaciones del castillo real, un aluvión de ponis acudió a ellas, haciendo cien tipos de preguntas distintas. De modo que se vieron obligadas a usar la voz real para impartir silencio.

El día fue transcurriendo lentamente. Ante la solicitud de Rarity y Applejack de regresar a Ponyville para ver cómo estaban sus familias, la fiesta se dio por concluida, y antes de teletransportarse al pueblo, Discord las llevó a conocer el santuario que había levantado en honor a su padre, explicándoles algunas cosas importantes al respecto.

—Una parte de mí hubiera deseado que él siguiera vivo, pero bueno… al menos le di una morada decente.

—Oh, sé que lo extrañarás mucho — dijo Fluttershy, poniendo un casco sobre su hombro —. Me hubiera encantado invitarlo a una de nuestras tardes de té.

—A mí también, Flutty, a mí también. — dijo Discord, en tono melancólico.

Un denso silencio cayó sobre los presentes, que observaban el monumento mortuorio. Para ese entonces, una duda rondaba por las cabezas de algunas ponis, pero no se animaban a formularla verbalmente.

—Oye, Discord — dijo finalmente Rainbow Dash —, ¿y qué fue de tu madre? Deberías avisarle de lo que pasó, no vaya que venga a querer tomar venganza…

—¿Madre? — el señor del caos soltó una risita — No, no, yo no tengo madre, hasta lo que yo sé.

—¡Pero por los corrales, cómo puede ser eso posible! — exclamó Applejack, mientras sus amigas protestaban al unísono.

—Verán, mis pequeñas ponis, los draconequus tenemos… otra forma de "procrear". — explicó Discord, visiblemente incómodo.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es? — preguntó Pinkie, entusiasmada — ¿Ponen un huevo? ¿Hacen figuras de barro? ¿Se quitan una de sus costillas…?

—No, no, no, para nada. Me temo que esa ya es otra historia…

-.-.-

Ah, se siente tan bien finalizar un fanfic largo… Es 20% más cool, jejeje

Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos con "El Caos Padre". Quiero agradecer a todos y todas los/as lectores que han apoyado este fic, lo han puesto en favoritos y han comentado. De verdad, se los quiere un montón. También quiero agradecer a mi beta reader, CSR Stories, por su incansable labor de leer y revisar todo lo que escribo.

La historia ha concluido, pero tengo unos proyectos futuros que se enlazarán a este fic de forma no tan directa. Es decir, que tal vez amplíe un poco el universo, pero no me centraré en los lugares de siempre sino que exploraré otros sitios.

Por cierto, he hecho un dibujo de Alucord, y pueden pasar a conocerlo en mi cuenta de Deviantart, "FHimFimArt", donde publico a veces dibujos de otros personajes de mis fanfics.

Un abrazo, nos leemos en otras historias ;)


End file.
